Le fils du Père Noël
by Laemia
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2019. Lorsqu'Isa est envoyé en déplacement professionnel à quelques jours du réveillon, il se retrouve coincé dans un village aux habitants étranges qui se prétendent des elfes, et ce type aux cheveux criards qui affirme être le fils du Père Noël. Lisa.
1. L'employé débordé

**Hellllloooo !**

**Je pense que, si vous traînez par ici depuis un moment, vous connaissez déjà le principe de Calendrier de l'Avent, démocratisé depuis quelques hivers par Milou (il me semble ?) et repris par d'autres depuis. Le principe de base est simple : 1 jour, 1 histoire, en attendant Noël. Comme un chocolat mais pour le cerveau. Ce principe me tentait depuis un moment mais avec un bémol : j'ai du mal à faire court.**

**C'est pourquoi je propose quelque chose de légèrement différent : 1 histoire, 24 chapitres, un par jour en attendant Noël.**

**J'ai un petit faible pour les téléfilms de Noël qui passent à peu près tous les après-midi sur la moitié des chaînes de télé au mois de décembre. C'est kitsch, c'es souvent vu et revu, plein de clichés, et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui, malgré tout, nous colle sur le canapé, les yeux vissés à l'écran, même si on devine la fin dès les cinq premières minutes. En tout cas moi, ça me le fait. Le principe de base de cette histoire était donc de travailler sur ces clichés, soit littéralement soit en les détournant, selon l'humeur.**

**Les chapitres font entre 1200 et 3000 mots. J'ai presque terminé cette histoire. Il me reste un chapitre et demi, qui devrait être écrit avant le 24 décembre, sauf en cas de crise inévitable genre ma mort.**

**Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°1 : Le salaryman débordé**

La migraine quotidienne démarra plutôt que prévu pour Isa. En règle générale, il parvenait à rester détendu jusqu'aux environs de dix heures, quand ses collègues insupportables se mettaient à gesticuler devant la machine à café.

Ce coup-ci, allez savoir. C'était probablement dû aux élancements multicolores à la limite de son champ de vision – le rouge et le vert et l'orange, dans cet ordre, une demi-seconde chaque – qui contrastait terriblement avec la sobriété du tableau Excel qu'il s'évertuait à remplir. L'entreprise s'était rappelée une semaine avant le réveillon qu'il faudrait peut-être égayer le workspace avec quelques décorations de saison – encore qu'Isa s'en serait bien passé. Il y avait même un sapin dans le couloir, qui vous giflait de ses branches en plastique à chaque passage aux toilettes.

Bien entendu, une enceinte dans le bureau d'à côté diffusait _Jinglebell_. On était pourtant en France, au moins auraient-ils pu faire l'effort de chercher la version traduite, _Vive le vent d'hiver_, histoire de ne pas céder à cette américanisation voulue par tous ces films de Noël et les réseaux sociaux. Certes, cette rhétorique valait peu de choses dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui employait les termes _workspace_, _workflow_ et _disrupter_. En toute connaissance de cause, Isa rongeait sa mauvaise foi silencieusement. De toute façon il n'aimait aucune des deux versions.

« Bah alors, t'as pas vu les chapeaux en libre service à l'entrée ? »

Isa leva doucement son regard menaçant vers un Luxord serein. Il portait évidemment l'un de ses ridicules bonnets de Père Noël que la DRH avait trouvé amusant de commander pour toute l'équipe. Plus pathétique encore était l'immonde pull en laine épaisse aux motifs de rennes qu'il arborait fièrement.

« Je les ai vu.

-Eh ben pourquoi t'en a pas pris un ? »

Ne voyant pas que répondre à cette question absurde – pourquoi diable les gens ne réfléchissaient-ils pas avant de parler ? - Isa décida simplement de fixer son collègue jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Malheureusement, l'espèce humaine avait perdu cet instinct de préservation qui indiquait aux animaux la présence de sentiments hostiles chez leurs congénères.

Interprétant son silence d'étrange façon, Luxord éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Allez, boude pas, va, je t'en ai ramené un !

-Écoute, j'ai une montagne de trava- »

Il referma la bouche d'indignation lorsque l'autre homme lui colla le bonnet rouge sur les oreilles.

« Et voilà, t'es tout beau comme ça ! Bon faut que je file faire semblant de travailler, sinon Marluxia va me donner des heures sup' et j'ai promis à mes filles de faire des biscuits en forme de sapin avec elles. Si c'est Xaldin qui s'y colle, les machins seront tout brûlés. C'est pourtant pas compliqué de régler un four, si ? »

Lui signifier qu'il se foutait de ses histoires domestiques comme de sa première dent de lait ne serait sans doute pas très diplomatique. Isa avait appris avec l'expérience que ce genre de réflexions désagréables vexait ses congénères, ce qui les poussaient à argumenter pour préserver leur ego et lui faisait perdre encore plus de temps. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi ses collègues continuaient à lui raconter leur vie alors qu'il n'émettait jamais la moindre once d'intérêt pour celles-ci.

« Sans doute pas, en effet » répondit-il entre ses dents.

La réponse parut satisfaire son collègue qui s'éloigna gaiement.

Entre temps, l'ordinateur d'Isa était passé en veille. L'écran noir lui renvoyait son reflet stoïque. Le rouge du chapeau contrastait horriblement avec le bleu de ses cheveux et ses lèvres qui formaient un arc de cercle vers le bas. Il s'empressa de l'ôter avec une rage contenue. Vraiment, les fêtes, quelle perte de temps !

Puis ça lui donnait mal au crâne, apparemment. Il soupira. Bah, l'habitude. Tout lui filait la migraine, de toute façon. Tout l'agaçait. Tout était éminemment compliqué. Les gens, en particulier.

Et Noël, même s'il évitait de le formuler à voix haute. Une fois, on lui avait répondu « Ah, t'es de la variété de hipster qui se donne un style en détestant les fêtes commerciales... Pas très original, trouve autre chose ». Ça ne l'avait pas blessé, mais il ne comprenait pas. Premièrement, il ne tentait pas de se donner un quelconque _style_, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Deuxièmement, il se sentirait peut-être moins seul si effectivement son mésamour des sapins, des chansons débiles et des bûches glacées s'avérait « pas très original ». Pourtant, il n'avait jamais croisé personne d'autre dans son cas, hormis peut-être ses parents.

Agacé par ces pensées parasites, il se fustigea mentalement. Pas d'intérêt à ressasser tout ceci. Le supplice serait fini dans huit petits jours. Il se remit donc au travail, l'esprit encombré de chiffres et de deadlines. Même les rires gras de ses collègues et le bruit de la machine à café ne le tirèrent pas de sa concentration. Seul l'appel de son prénom, un temps indéterminé après la pause des autres cancrelats, le fit relever la tête.

« Hé, Isa ? »

Il leva la tête vers son patron, Marluxia, et insulta mentalement les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux après autant de temps passés sans relever le regard de son écran.

Le boss était du genre extravagant, en témoignaient ses cheveux roses et son appui nonchalant contre le linteau de la porte. Il était également du genre méprisant : moins il voyait ses employés, mieux c'était. Isa aimait bien cela chez lui : ce trait de caractère limitait les interactions au strict minimum. Et puis, lorsqu'il essayait de vous brosser dans le sens du poil, vous voyiez toujours les ennuis arriver.

« Oui ?

-Tu peux passer dans mon bureau s'te plaît ? »

Formule de politesse. Isa fronça les sourcils. Une douce et métaphorique odeur de merde lui caressa le cerveau.

« Bien sûr. »

En bon psychorigide, il sauvegarda son travail avant de suivre le boss dans l'espace entouré de baies vitrées. Marluxia prit place derrière son bureau et lui sourit. Isa s'assit en face.

« Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. J'ai une petite mission à te confier. Un déplacement. Deux jours maximum, hein, trois fois rien ! Un gros client souhaiterait étudier toutes les possibilités d'innovation que nous pourrions lui fournir et, eh bien, le contact humain est l'une des valeurs de notre entreprise ! Il aurait une vue plus globale s'il s'entretenait avec un professionnel de vive voix. »

Impassible, Isa hocha la tête. Il détestait les déplacements, mais ils faisaient partie du boulot. Cela ne valait vraiment pas la peine de prendre de telles pincettes.

« Très bien. Quelles sont les dates ? »

Le sourire d'hypocrisie de Marluxia se durcit. Bien, voilà l'embrouille.

« Tu sais Isa, quand je dis que c'est un gros client, ça pourrait donner un véritable coup de boost à l'entreprise si on faisait bonne impression. Mais d'autres vautours sont sur le coup, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin qu'on soit sur place le plus vite possible.

-Quand ?

-Tu pars cet après-midi. »

Pardon ?

« Est-ce que tu as des... questions ?

-Si la tâche est de faire bonne impression, je ne pense pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour cette mission. »

Ce qui fit rire Marluxia. Un rire faux, bien entendu. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Isa pointait une vérité absolue. Il pouvait étaler tous les arguments qu'il avait appris par coeur comme un dictionnaire, mais il ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre son absence de... _sociabilité_.

« Ah, ah, ah, ce que tu es drôle ! Ne te sous-estime pas comme ça voyons, tu feras un super job ! Et aussi, tous les autres ont refusé de partir pendant la période des fêtes.

-Mais-

-Je ne vais pas briser des familles à l'approche de Noël, si ? Tu es le seul sans enfants dans la boîte.

-Il y a Hayner.

-Hayner _est_ un enfant. Il veut retourner chez sa mère cette semaine, je lui ai donné ses vacances.

-Il y a vous.

-Non, moi je ne peux pas. »

Il confondait encore les verbes _pouvoir_ et _vouloir_. C'était courant, chez le boss. Chez beaucoup de boss, en fait.

« Message reçu.

-Super ! Oh, tu devrais partir tout de suite. Et t'auras pas trop le temps de déjeuner si tu veux faire ta valise. Aussi, tu pars en car, tous les avions étaient bookés. Tu comprends, les gens rentrent chez eux pour Noël...

-Je comprends bien, oui » grinça Isa.

Puis il se leva pour prendre congé. Il avait une valise à préparer.

Bon, ce n'était que deux jours. Le plus long serait le trajet.

Quand bien même, ça l'emmerdait profondément, et pas seulement parce que cela bousculait tout son planning de travail. Il détestait qu'on le prévienne à la dernière minute. Il demanderait une augmentation lorsqu'il reviendrait, pour sûr !

Et puis cette justification ! Personne d'autre de disponible. Les fêtes de Noël. Les _enfants_. Bla, bla, bla. Une perte de temps. Une perte d'esprit.

Après avoir soigneusement enregistré ses travaux et fermé son ordinateur de bureau, Isa ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dehors, le vent mordant l'accueillit d'une bourrasque dont il se serait bien passé. Il faisait lourd et gris, on n'y voyait encore moins bien qu'en pleine nuit – les millier d'éclairages de Noël payés avec ses impôts n'étaient pas encore allumés vu l'heure. Il trouvait les nuages dangereusement bas, en plus du reste.

Seigneur, faîtes qu'il ne neige pas.

* * *

**Et voici pour cette petite introduction ! À demain donc !**


	2. La tempête de neige

**(D'accord, vous allez rire. Hier, j'ai relu le chapitre, je l'ai mis dans l'éditeur de texte, j'ai écris le petit commentaire et... C'est tout. J'ai complètement oublié de poster. Pardon. Du coup, deux chocolats aujourd'hui !)**

**Salut salut ! **

**On est encore un peu dans l'introduction aujourd'hui, avec l'arrivée d'Isa dans un village étrange avec une faute dans le nom !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°2 : la tempête de neige**

Les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber après une vingtaine de minutes de bus.

Si Isa avait crû en la chance, il se serait dit que c'était un jour sans. Une semaine sans. Un mois sans. Il détestait l'hiver.

Mais Isa ne croyait ni en la chance, ni au destin, ni en Dieu, ni au Père Noël, ni au karma. Dans la vie, il se passait des choses, et ces choses se produisaient sans aucune raison, voilà tout.

Cette non-croyance ne l'aidait bizarrement pas à relativiser sa journée merdique.

Pour ne rien arranger, le bus faisait des bruits étranges, il peinait à avancer sur la neige glissante, déjà bien épaisse, et le chauffeur sifflotait une comptine pour gosse. Si Isa avait crû aux « jours sans », il se serait dit « ça y est, c'est pour ma pomme, ce foutu bus va se retrouve bloqué à cause de la neige ». S'il avait crû au karma en revanche, il se serait dit « il m'est déjà arrivé plein de merdes aujourd'hui, la moindre des choses serait que le bus arrive sans encombre, histoire d'équilibrer ».

Comme il ne croyait ni en l'un ni en l'autre, il se contenta de fusiller la tempête du regard. Il ne croyait pas que son hostilité puisse intimider de l'eau, mais il ne voyait pas tellement quoi faire d'autre. Quel enfer. (Il ne croyait pas à l'enfer non plus, mais la métaphore transcrivait bien son état d'esprit.)

Au bout d'un moment, le chauffeur téléphona, d'un air bien trop détendu devant la situation, à une personne inconnue. Ils n'avançaient presque plus. Les passagers commençaient à émettre des murmures inquiets.

« Eh bien, cela va s'annoncer difficile... » marmonnait désormais le chauffeur.

Ben super. D'un côté, si Isa ne pouvait pas y aller, Marluxia ne pourrait pas le blâmer – encore que. De l'autre, il pouvait dire adieu à son augmentation. Et puis, Isa se vantait d'une certaine rigueur professionnelle : il n'aimait pas cette mission, mais il aimerait encore moins ne pas pouvoir la mener à bout. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait lancé...

Au bout de vingt minutes supplémentaires, le chauffeur se gara aux abord d'une ville. Il se leva de son siège pour faire face à ses passagers, qui étrangement, ne le harcelaient pas – encore – de questions inutiles. Avec sa longue barbe blanche et son embonpoint notable, il ressemblait un peu à l'auteur du _Trône de Fer_. La casquette de chauffeur n'aidait pas non plus.

« Salutations, très chers passagers ! D'après mes sources, la météo ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Nous risquons une sévère tempête. Comme vous le voyez, la route devient de moins en moins praticable. Cette ville est le dernier bastion de civilisation avant un bon moment, donc vous pouvez descendre ici et essayer de vous débrouiller pour trouver un avion ou un train. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre entreprise. Pour les plus courageux, on peut continuer, mais on n'est pas sûrs d'arriver et on va peut-être devoir dormir dans le bus sans chauffage, sous la neige et dans la forêt. Ou alors dans un minuscule village. Qui me suis ? »

Isa leva les yeux au ciel. Déjà, plusieurs familles descendaient du car en râlant. Il sortit son portable de travail pour appeler Marluxia et lui fit un bref rapport de la situation. Celui-ci le laissa aller jusqu'au bout avant de répondre, pragmatique :

« Du coup, ils remboursent les billets ?

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Bon. S'il continue, alors ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait une tempête, quoiqu'il en dise. Jamais fiable, ça, la météo.. Et puis ça coûterait de l'argent à l'entreprise de te repayer un billet.

-Dois-je comprendre que je continue ?

-Tu es intelligent, Isa. »

Et Marluxia raccrocha.

Misère.

Une rage froide au creux de l'estomac, Isa regarda les brave gens sortir du car un par un. Enfin, il ne resta plus que lui et le chauffeur.

« Eh bien, vous êtes courageux. Vous rentrez dans votre famille pour les fêtes ?

-Voyage d'affaire.

-Pfiou ! Vous devez réellement aimer votre travail. C'est bien, ça. J'aime les gens qui sont passionnés de nature. Cependant, j'ai appris durant mes longues années de carrière que lever le pied de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal. Surtout à l'approche des fêtes. Puis cette tempête... Ma vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était, j'espère que je ne vais pas manquer un virage !

-Fabuleux. »

Mourir dans un autobus vide à cause des conditions météo, d'un chauffeur myope et de son horrible patron vénal. Y avait mieux, mais y avait pire aussi. Cela dépendrait beaucoup de la façon dont il se mangerait l'impact de l'accident. Y penser lui permit de s'occuper pendant les deux heures suivantes.

* * *

« Tiens ? C'est rare de voir des policiers aux abords de cette route. Dis donc jeune homme, j'espère que vous ne transportez pas de stupéfiants !

-Très amusant. »

Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il se donnait la peine de répondre. Le policier frappa à la vitre de la portière, que le chauffeur ouvrit de bonne grâce.

« Oui, monsieur l'agent ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer par là, l'informa le flic. La route est complètement barrée. Sale temps. Vous êtes combien, juste deux ?

-Les autres passagers sont sortis plus tôt.

-Eh ben, faut être motivé. Mais vous ne pouvez pas passer, c'est trop dangereux. Si vous faites demi-tour, il y a un charmant petit village à cinq minutes...

-Oui, en effet, je connais le coin. Merci de votre bienveillance ! »

Isa les laissa régler les détails en silence. Parfait. Merveilleux. S'il avait crû à la réincarnation, il se serait dit qu'on le punissait pour les crimes de sa vie antérieure, qui avait sans doute été Hitler ou quelqu'un du même acabit vu le nombre de calamités qui lui tombaient sur le coin de la tronche.

Une fois le policier partit, le chauffeur se tourna vers Isa et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'on va passer la nuit à Chrismas Town. Je ne crois pas que la compagnie de bus vous remboursera les frais, par contre... Ce sont des radins. Désolé. »

Chrismas Town en plus. Putain. Pourquoi en anglais ? On était toujours en France, non ?

Isa ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le trajet du bus jusqu'à ce qu'il supposait être un hôtel fut la pire partie de cette journée calamiteuse. Il n'y voyait pas à deux mètres, le chauffeur hurlait des blagues de vieux bonhomme qu'il n'entendait pas à cause du vent dans ses oreilles, il se mangeait ses propres cheveux humides dans la gueule et il n'avait qu'une idée très peu précise de l'endroit où il se dirigeait. Des maisons, il ne voyait que des ombres et de vagues lumières festives.

Au moment où il crut qu'il allait crever en marchant vingt mètres sous la poudreuse, une porte s'ouvrit et la vue lui fut rendue.

Il se retrouva donc trempé, dégoulinant de neige qui commençait à fondre le long de sa nuque, en train de mourir de froid dans l'endroit le plus moche qu'il ait jamais vu. La lumière du plafond et des millions de guirlandes accrochées partout lui agressaient la rétine, mais pas autant que les milliers de milliards de bibelots qui emplissaient le moindre recoin d'étagères : figurines de Père Noël, village miniature enneigé, boules à neige, rennes sculptés en bois, branches de gui... Jusqu'à l'odeur de cookie fraîchement cuisinés.

Un individu apparut derrière le comptoir. Isa ne parvenait même pas à dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il s'en fichait un peu, mais l'énergumène était encore plus voyant que la décoration immonde, avec sa silhouette longiligne, son tablier vert sapin et, surtout, ses cheveux hérissés, rouges comme une boule à neige.

« Bienvenue à Chrismas Town ! Sale temps, hein ? »

* * *

**Ça commence bien, hein ?**

**À demain pour la suite !**


	3. La fils du Père Noël

**Hello !**

**Nous revoici du coup, avec un changement de point de vue pour ce chapitre. Et plein plein de nouveaux personnages jolis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°3 : le fils du Père Noël**

Une reprise de _Jinglebell_ jouait quelque part dans la pièce voisine, non pas que Lea y prête plus attention que ça. Le CD tournait en boucle depuis ce matin. À force, ça commençait à devenir pénible.

Pourtant, Lea ne se décidait pas à quitter le bâtiment. Déjà, il neigeait à plein balles. En plus, ses muscles ne semblaient pas daigner répondre aux vagues ordres un peu mollassons que soufflait son cerveau endormi. Allongé sur le plancher chauffant du bâtiment principal, il ne parvenait qu'à agiter les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour lancer et rattraper une boule de Noël rouge vif. Et à soupirer. Il y arrivait bien, ça.

« Hé Lea, tu nous passes le carton à côté de toi ? »

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la masse cartonneuse juste devant son nez. Trop d'efforts, vraiment.

« Mmmh nan. »

Une tête apparut dans le coin supérieur de son champ de vision. Il leva le nez vers le plafond pour apercevoir le visage fort contrarié de Xion, les mains sur les hanches, le grelot de son bonnet vert et rouge pendouillant devant ses yeux.

« Lea ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, aujourd'hui ? »

Ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il s'ennuyait. Sentiment somme toute assez normal et sain, du moins de l'avis de personnes dotées de bon sens.

« Mais rien, j'ai juste pas envie de faire le sapin ! »

Exclamations outrées de la part des elfes. Lea leva les yeux au ciel – au mur, vu qu'il était toujours allongé. Ça y est, c'était parti... Il se redressa sur un bras pour les fixer, comme si cela pouvait appuyer son raisonnement.

« Allez quoi, les gars, c'est pas étonnant. C'est le dix-neuvième arbre ce mois-ci !

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! s'écria Demyx avec des yeux affolés. On fait ça tous les ans ! »

Il s'agissait d'un genre de calendrier de l'Avent de Chrismas Town – en plus du véritable Calendrier avec les chocolats, bien entendu. Un sapin par jour. Et les traditions avaient la vie dure à Chrismas Town.

« Mais _justement_. J'aime bien ça les sapins, mais des fois j'ai... pas envie... de décorer des sapins ? »

Les quatre autres lui renvoyèrent des tronches de merlan frit. Lea soupira.

« Écoutez, c'est pas la peine d'en faire une montagne. Des fois les gens ont besoin de faire d'autres trucs. Ça veut pas dire qu'ils n'aiment plus les premiers trucs, juste qu'au bout d'un moment, ça sature...

-Comme quand on en a marre d'attendre Noël ?

-Hum... »

Parfois, Lea oubliait qu'il s'adressait à des elfes. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à des êtres humains ordinaires, à ceci prêt qu'ils étaient génétiquement programmés pour éprouver une fascination totale envers Noël. Sur ce point, son cher père avait bien fait le boulot.

En tant qu'humain normalement constitué – bon ok, fils du Père Noël et sculpté à partir d'un chêne, mais humain quand même – il oubliait souvent qu'il possédait une mentalité légèrement différente des êtres avec qui il avait été élevé.

« C'est pas vraiment ça, Ven, c'est plutôt comme si... Ne hurlez pas, pitié, mais c'est genre... J'ai pas _tout le temps_ envie de penser à Noël ? »

Silence. Le silence le plus long de sa vie – faut dire que ses potes étaient pas tellement de nature calme à part Zexion.

Ledit Zexion vers qui les trois autres se tournèrent d'un air de chien battu.

« Faut prévenir le patron, tu penses ? questionna faiblement Demyx.

-Putain fallait pas être ton voisin en quarante » commenta caustiquement Lea.

L'ignorant, Zexion haussa les épaules. Zexion était un elfe calme et intelligent – il en fallait bien, pour subordonner les autres – ce qui contrastait furieusement avec ses vêtements de joyeux lutin.

« C'est très étrange que le fils du Père Noël présente une baisse d'intérêt pour Noël, constata-t-il platement devant les autres affolés. Il peut s'agir d'une phase... Ce serait à nous de lui redonner le goût en la magie de Noël...

-Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là.

-Mais cela nous prendrait un temps considérable... Nous sommes les seuls elfes non affiliés à la fabrication de cadeaux cette année... Il faut décorer les sapins, poncer le traîneau, nourrir les rennes, préparer le vin chaud, retourner les boules à neige, alimenter la playlist de chansons de Noël, enrober les papillottes de Noël, … »

Noël, Noël, Noël... À force d'entendre ça des milliers de fois par jour, ça ne sonnait même plus comme un vrai mot.

Du haut de sa vingtaine d'années, bon, Lea commençait tout doucement à saturer. Autrefois, il allait à l'école, ce qui lui permettait de s'aérer un peu le cerveau, puis de revenir aux principales préoccupations de son existence – attendre Noël, préparer Noël et fêter Noël – avec un enthousiasme non feint. Depuis quelques années, c'était _tout le temps_ la même chose, à toutes les minutes de toutes les heures de la journée, et plus encore au mois de décembre. Pfuah... Il se demandait comment son daron faisait pour s'atteler à cette tâche de préparation et distribution de cadeaux tous les ans depuis des siècles sans tourner marteau. Peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était créé un héritier, tiens. En prévision du burn-out.

« On est fichus ! » s'exclama mélodramatiquement Demyx, avant de se plaquer les mains sur les genoux et de simuler un évanouissement dont la chute, elle, fut bien réelle.

Lea se leva complètement du parquet ciré. Avec toutes les lumières allumées dans chaque recoin de la pièce, on y voyait comme en plein été, alors que, dehors, la météo était plutôt à la bourrasque de neige qui obscurcissait tout. Il devait admettre que se trouver bien au chaud avec des amis dans une pièce si colorée alors que le vent mugissait dehors avait toujours quelque chose de réconfortant.

La musique était passée à _All I Want for Christmas_. Il se retenait de demander si les elfes ne préféreraient pas plutôt écouter, genre, Ed Sheeran. Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas les perturber plus que cela.

« Encore une fois, vraiment, les gars, c'est pas très grave, tenta-t-il de les apaiser. C'est pas que j'aime _pas_ Noël. Au contraire, j'adore ça, mais vous voyez, les humains ordinaires ne sont pas monomaniaques. Pour la plupart.

-Mais tu es le fils du Père Noël ! Son successeur ! Le prochain Père Noël ! Oh, quelle catastrophe... »

Pff.

« Stop, vraiment. Oubliez-ça, je dois juste être un peu fatigué. On fait une pause, je vous prépare des chocolats chauds à la cannelle et puis on s'y remet. Ok ? »

Exclamations de joies à l'unisson – sauf pour Zexion, pour qui un hochement de tête traduisait déjà un bonheur intense. Les elfes étaient des êtres très volatiles. Et un peu bêtes, souvent. C'était sa famille et Lea les aimait du plus profond de son cœur.

Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine – qui sentait toujours plus au moins le chocolat et les épices – lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Un vent froid s'insinua jusque dans la pièce. Lea haussa un sourcil.

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

Xion secoua la tête, agitant ainsi le grelot au bout de son bonnet.

« Bon, j'vais voir. »

Il arrivait que des humains s'égarent par ici, mais c'était rare. Ils passaient souvent devant le village sans trop s'attarder. Sûrement un elfe de la fabrique de jouets qui venait faire une pause ou un truc du style. Peut-être son daron qui avait envie d'un chocolat, lui aussi.

Mais non. Lorsque Lea arriva au comptoir du bâtiment principal – qui servait à la fois de mairie, d'auberge et de salle des fêtes – ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Enfin un peu d'ambiance dans ce patelin.

Deux humains dégoulinants de neige attendaient sur le palier. Un qu'il connaissait bien, et un autre dont les cheveux bleus lui tombaient misérablement devant les yeux. Même sans distinguer totalement son expression, Lea pouvait voir qu'il fulminait. Ça lui changeait des elfes, incapables de se mettre en colère pour quelque raison que ce fut.

Il s'accouda au comptoir. Sa présence devait être due à la météo un peu agitée dehors. Il ne repartirait pas de sitôt, donc.

« Bienvenue à Chrismas Town ! Sale temps, hein ? »

* * *

**Votre mois de décembre se passe bien ? Moi j'me bats avec une tendinite au poignet mais hé, du coup je suis dispensée de vaisselle.**

**L'action commence vraiment demain pour cette histoire.**

**Bisous !**


	4. Première impression

**Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Vous avez vu, j'ai pas oublié de poster, cette fois ! Espérons que ça continue comme ça tout le reste du mois mh.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°4 : La première impression (mais pas la bonne)**

Isa était mortifié. Il dégoulinait partout sur le parquet, tout en faisant de son mieux pour masquer ses tremblements de froid. Malgré ses longs cheveux épais, allez savoir comment, la neige fondue avait trouvé son chemin jusque sa nuque et descendait dans son dos. Le gérant de l'établissement – il supposait – le dévisageait d'un air narquois sans daigner lui apporter une serviette ou quoi que ce soit.

Pire encore, cette foutue chanson. Malgré les paroles dans une autre langue – de l'italien, vraiment ? - il reconnut _Jinglebell_. Difficile d'y échapper. La cerise sur le gâteau : la maison sentait la clémentine et le chocolat chaud. Eurk. Il allait _mourir_.

Accoudé au comptoir, son menton anguleux posé sur sa paume ouverte, le tenancier poursuivit :

« Une chambre, je suppose ?

-Deux, précisa Isa en désignant le chauffeur. Et non, on va juste attendre que la pluie s'arrête.

-Ah mais je vis ici moi, jeune homme » fit la grosse voix du chauffeur du bus.

Par politesse, Isa se retourna. Le type caressait machinalement sa barbe blanche, à peine humide – comment ? - en riant. Il avait déjà accroché son épais manteau à côté de la porte.

« Ah ? »

Isa s'en fichait un peu, mais s'enquérir de la situation s'avérait en général moins gênant que de laisser un silence pesant s'installer.

« Pfff, t'es sérieux, p'pa ? lança alors le tenancier au chauffeur. Tu joues les chauffeurs à une semaine de Noël ?

-Fallait bien dépanner.

-T'es au courant que les gars triment du matin au soir, ici ? Tu montres le bon exemple, dis donc... Tu pouvais pas m'envoyer moi ? »

Isa se fit la réflexion que le personnel ne devait pas être débordé vu que l'établissement était désert. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces provinciaux multi-tâches, qui faisaient plusieurs jobs selon les besoins de leur commune. Très rustique.

« Allons bon, c'était juste une promenade digestive, sourit le barbu, imperturbable. J'y retourne, là.

-Et moi j'suis quoi, un clown ?

-Excusez moi, déclara sèchement Isa. Je crains que votre parquet gondole si je continue de le tremper. »

_Et que vous n'ayez ma mort sur la conscience._ Mais ça, il ne le sortirait qu'en cas d'urgence. En entrant dans la vie active, il avait dû apprendre tout à la fois à parler davantage et à taire certaines choses. La diplomatie, ils appelaient ça. Encore une sacrée entourloupe.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il était en train de se congeler sur place. Marrant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. Après, tous les enfants ne ressemblaient pas forcément à leurs parents, sauf à la télé.

« Ah ouais, j'vais vous montrer vot' chambre, fit le plus jeune. C'est à l'étage, y aura une salle de bain et tout pour vous changer. »

Visiblement, il attendit une approbation qui ne vint pas, alors il se contenta finalement de tourner les talons et de le conduire jusqu'au petit escalier de bois. Très vieillotte comme auberge.

« Y a deux chambres, mais grosso modo c'est les mêmes.

-Comment ça, deux chambres ?

-Ben c'est l'hôtel de ville, ici. Ça sert aussi comme auberge et de salle des fêtes. On a pas tellement de visiteurs dans ce patelin, vous savez ? En général les gens arrivent plutôt par hasard, ahah !

-Ce n'est pas très drôle.

-Boarf ! fit l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules théâtral. Dans deux jours, vous nous supplierez de vous laisser rester ici ! »

L'épiderme d'Isa se hérissa. Non content de lui faire la conversation, l'autre type s'essayait aussi à l'humour.

« Je ne compte pas rester si longtemps. »

L'énergumène roux se retourna à demi en continuant de monter les escaliers et Isa lui souhaita presque de trébucher. Il avait des yeux verts et un sourire de renard, comme un genre d'imbécile bizarrement séduisant – du moins si Isa avait été de meilleure humeur, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Là, franchement, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste se doucher. Et aussi rentrer chez lui, mais ça semblait mal barré.

« Ah mais, j'veux pas vous faire peur... Faut voir combien de temps ça va durer, cette neige... Et après va falloir déblayer, ça risque de prendre quelques jours. »

Pitié... Désappointé, Isa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Le type l'amena dans une chambre écoeurante, décorée avec des guirlandes, des ours en peluches et une ignobles figurine d'un Père Noël aux joues roses.

« Bon bah allez, j'vais vous laisser vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de moi, j'suis en bas. Je m'appelle Lea au fait.

-Ok.

-Ok... »

* * *

« Pas causant ton type, là, commenta Lea en redescendant. Purée, t'es pas retourné bosser encore ?

-Oh, ça vaaaa... Je me réchauffe au coin du feu, soupira son père.

-Les elfes de l'usine doivent être en panique. Tu veux que j'aille voir s'ils ont pas foutu le feu ?

-Ce ne sont pas des enfants.

-Mouaif. »

Et puis, Lea avait promis au client bizarre de rester à disposition. Il s'était imaginé que ça ferait du bien de parler à un type normal, pour une fois. Pas gagné. Enfin bon, Lea aimait bien les défis.

« Voilà, patron » annonça Ventus en revenant avec un décapsuleur et une bière spéciale fêtes – aux arômes de cannelle.

Lea soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de son père.

« Bah ça va, on se refuse rien !

-Oh, Lea, dis donc ! Laisse ton vieux paternel tranquille, d'accord ? Chaque année avant Noël c'est la cohue, et chaque année, au final, tout se passe à merveille. Mais c'est bien que tu t'en inquiètes. Ça veut dire que tu es bientôt prêt.

-Bof hein. »

Le vieux lui lança un regard de vieux – du genre qui insinuait qu'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde. À défaut de son costume rouge, il avait renfilé le bonnet traditionnel et contemplait le feu de cheminée en sirotant sa bière, songeur.

« Les elfes m'ont dit que tu avais un petit coup de mou en ce moment. »

Les cafteurs. Lea envoya un regard mauvais à Ventus qui redressait une guirlande dans un coin, l'air de rien, l'oreille tendue. Et fouineurs en plus de ça.

« J'vais être privé de dessert ?

-Ho ! T'as un peu passé l'âge. Plus sérieusement, essaie de ne pas les inquiéter. Ce sont des créatures anxieuses, les elfes. C'est pour ça que le travail est bien fait.

-Écoute, j'adore Noël, c'est pas ça... J'arrive juste pas à vivre _que_ pour ça, comme vous le faîtes !

-Lea... Es-tu sûr de bien avoir saisi le sens de ce que nous faisons ici ?

-Ouais, j'suis même assez d'accord. C'est cool de bien manger et de rendre les enfants contents. »

Le Père Noël secoua la tête d'un air de vieux sage mystérieux, puis se leva en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Bon, je retourne au boulot. Sois sage. Et occupe-toi personnellement de notre invité. Les elfes... Je ne crois pas qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec les elfes. »

Et sur ce, il sortit affronter la tempête pour se rendre à l'usine de jouets. Lea grimaça en sentant la brise hivernale lui éclater au visage. Quel sale temps.

Et l'autre qui voulait repartir ! Ah ! Il ne lui avait même pas dit son nom, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Je dois dire que j'adore écrire le Père Noël. Je sais pas si ça vous amuse autant que moi.**

**Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. B'sous !**


	5. Pain d'épice

**Salut !**

**Aujourd'hui, Isa est grognon, comme d'habitude. Moi aussi, mais c'est parce que j'essaie désespérément d'empêcher mon chat de bouffer les plantes. C'est compliqué.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°5 : Pain d'épice**

« Non, ça m'étonnerait que je puisse repartir demain...

-Ah ouais, sacrée tempête, j'ai vu à la télé, commenta distraitement Marluxia. Mais elle devrait être terminée bientôt, non ?

-Oui, mais le temps de déblayer...

-Hé, ho ! Grands dieux, je ne te savais pas si délicat !

-Délicat ? Aucun véhicule ne voudra me transporter sur une route enneigée !

-Eh bah, vas-y à pied. Ah, et je te préviens, je ne paies pas pour ton hébergement plus d'une nuit !

-Légalement, vous êtes obligés de défrayer mes déplacements professionnels.

-Bon sang, Isa, je ne contrôle pas la météo ! »

S'il continuait à devoir entendre son crétin de nanti de patron pérorer gaiement dans cet appareil, il allait finir par le lancer par la fenêtre. Aussi, Isa jugea plus sage de lui raccrocher au nez avant que sa colère n'atteigne un point critique. Tant pis. Il verrait bien en rentrant s'il avait toujours un travail ou non.

Marrant ça. En face à face, Marluxia n'osait pas trop lui manquer de respect. Isa savait par expérience qu'il provoquait une certaine méfiance chez les gens, voire de la peur. Mais visiblement pas au téléphone, à des centaines de kilomètres de distance, là où ils ne pouvaient pas voir sa sale tronche.

Au moins, il était douché. Ça faisait du bien de reprendre figure humaine. D'ailleurs, la salle de bain, au moins, ne contenait aucune décoration de Noël – il songeait vaguement à y dormir cette nuit.

Le vent sifflait toujours, et il faisait un froid de canard dans la chambre, sans aucun doute mal isolée. Ah, ces villages de campagne... Mais comment faisaient ces gens pour vivre hors de la ville ?

Autre souci : il avait faim. Pas de cuisine ni de frigo dans la chambre, bien évidemment. Sans doute fallait-il descendre et demander où se trouvait le restaurant du coin – il ne pouvait pas y en avoir plusieurs. Quel enfer. Il n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver coincé ici.

Et l'autre grand dadais voudrait certainement engager la conversation, s'il descendait. Il allait lui poser des tas de questions indiscrètes.

Grands.

Dieux.

* * *

Lorsque le rescapé de la tempête descendit les escaliers, Lea faisait un puzzle avec Xion autour de la cheminée.

Il s'aperçut que, une fois sec et sans la frange devant les yeux qui lui donnaient des airs de gros chien de garde tout bleu, le mec était plutôt pas mal. Bon, ok, il faisait toujours la gueule comme une espèce de gros chien de garde, mais son col roulé bleu ciel le mettait pas mal en valeur, puis bon. Hein.

En se levant, il s'aperçut qu'il était juste un peu plus petit que lui – un exploit étant donné la longue silhouette de Lea.

« Ah, ça va mieux, nan ?

-Hum, grogna presque l'autre. J'ai... Savez-vous où je peux trouver à manger ? »

Il ne semblait pas à l'aise de poser cette question, pourtant naturelle. Lea échangea un regard dubitatif avec Xion.

« Bah, ici, pardi ! On allait justement s'y mettre avec les copains. Vous savez épluchez des légumes ? »

Quoi, il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? En tout cas, l'autre s'était encore crispé d'avantage, s'il était possible.

« Pardon ? » finit-il par souffler, sur la défensive.

Lea fit son meilleur sourire commercial. Bon, c'était un peu drôle. Il lui rappelait Zexion, niveau balai dans le cul, mais en pire.

« Ah, vous venez de la ville, nan ? Ici, tout le monde aide pour le repas ! En contrepartie, vous avez pas à le payer. C'est plus sympa, nan ? »

En fait, il inventait au fur et à mesure. L'improvisation, ça le connaissait bien, Lea. L'argument du prix parut le faire flancher. Pas la meilleure raison du monde, mais s'il fallait ça pour le convaincre... Le sourire de Lea s'agrandit.

« Allez, on va vous trouvez un tablier, euh... Pardon, j'ai pas retenu votre nom.

-... Isa.

-Bienvenue à Chrismas Town, Isa ! »

* * *

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, Isa se retrouva avec un tablier, à couper des carottes en lamelles dans une cuisine bondée de monde, une compil' vieillotte de chansons de Noël résonnant dans tout l'habitacle. Heureusement qu'il aimait cuisiner.

C'était assez impressionnant de voir Lea donner des ordres à tous ces employés sans avoir à hausser le ton ni leur signifier de cesser de lambiner. Isa n'avait pas encore adressé la parole aux autres et ne comptait pas le faire, malgré – ou à cause de – leurs sourires curieux braqués dans sa direction.

« Hé, Isa ? Je peux te tutoyer ?

-Si je répondais non, cela ferait-il une différence ? » soupira-t-il.

Lea éclata de rire. Mais enfin, Isa ne devrait pas s'étonner du non-respect de la hiérarchie client-employé. Ces campagnards... Sans blague, il repartirait à pied dès demain, s'il fallait.

« Oh, pardon, votre majesté ! répliqua-t-il, une lueur moqueuse dans l'oeil. J'allais proposer à sa Seigneurie le choix entre deux desserts pour ce soir, puisque monsieur est l'invité d'honneur, mais si les douceurs sucrées n'intéressent pas monsieur... »

Oh, quel enfer ! Mais qu'il se taise !

« Ça suffit. D'accord. Dis-moi.

-Bûche glacée ou pain d'épice ? Aïe, tu fronces les sourcils. Un souci ? »

À part que le pain d'épice était l'une des pires choses que la Terre ait jamais porté ? Isa ne comprenait pas. Ça le dépassait. S'il avait voulu manger la moquette de sa salle de bain, il n'aurait pas besoin d'un joli emballage coloré autour.

« Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas quelque chose ici qui fasse... un peu moins Noël ? Par pitié. »

Voilà, c'était sorti. Au moins, l'énergumène allait peut-être le trouver antipathique et cesser de forcer la conversation. Lea cessa de travailler pour le regarder, mais pas avec consternation. Il avait vraiment un sourire de renard. Pas de quoi mettre en confiance.

« Pas fan de Noël, hein ? »

Le ton était presque compréhensif.

« Disons... Pas ma tasse de thé.

-Ah ! Dieux merci ! »

Isa se contenta de le regarder, un sourcil haussé. Il ne voulait pas paraître plus intéressé qu'il n'était.

« Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans les parages qui n'est pas obsédé par ça, avoua Lea à mi-voix. Mais je te conseillerai de ne pas le crier sur les toits pendant que t'es là, si tu veux pas que les elfes se mettent à pleurer. »

Il prit cette dernière remarque pour une métaphore bizarre et ne releva pas.

« Pas un grand fan non plus je suppose ? s'enquit-il vaguement.

-Oh ! Si, si ! démentit Lea. J'adore ça. Juste... Pas autant que la plupart de mon entourage. Hé, c'est agréable parfois, de penser à autre chose. »

Isa fronça les sourcils. Dis-donc, si même quelqu'un qui « adorait Noël » était soûlé au point d'être si soulagé de penser à autre chose, ça en disait long sur la santé mentale des gens de ce patelin.

« Je vois.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis navré si je t'ai donné une fausse impression, déclara alors sèchement Isa, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire la conversation.

-Je sais ! Je voulais voir jusqu'où j'arriverais à creuser. »

Isa s'arrêta de couper ses carottes. Quel toupet !

« Creuser quoi ? »

L'autre se foutait de sa gueule. Il avait franchement pas de quoi, avec sa tronche de clown sexy, là. C'étaient des termes qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant.

« J'sais pas. Si je pouvais te pousser à arrêter de bouder. J'ai un peu réussi, nan ? »

L'audace.

« Pas vraiment, rétorqua Isa. Souvent, donner aux gens ce qu'ils veulent est moins épuisant que de les envoyer paître. Je me suis trompé de stratégie, cette fois. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne _boude_ pas. »

Une main sur les hanches, Lea n'écoutait clairement qu'à moitié, genre _cause toujours tu m'intéresse_. Putain c'était quoi son problème à celui-là ?

« Voyez-vous ça. Tu boudes pas ?

-Non.

-Ok.

-Ok. »

* * *

Le repas aurait été appréciable si l'autre type s'était contenté, à l'instar d'Isa, de faire la tronche en silence. Faute de quoi, Lea le nargua de son sourire imbu de lui-même durant toute la durée du dîner. Il ne tenta pas la conversation, hormis pour lui demander, à lui spécifiquement, de lui passer le sel ou une serviette supplémentaire.

Les autres personnes qui mangeaient avec eux étaient très étranges. Joyeuses. Horripilantes. Elles bavardaient gaiement, sans trop lui prêter attention, à propos d'une usine de jouets, de Noël qui approchaient, de joies dans les yeux des enfants... Des détraqués, quoi. Surtout qu'Isa n'avait vu aucun enfant depuis son arrivée.

Lorsque l'on servit le pain d'épice à table, Isa décida qu'il s'agissait de l'offense de trop et déguerpit de table. De toute façon, il n'avait plus faim avec ces bêtises.

* * *

**Et voilàààà.**

**À demain ?**


	6. Les entremetteurs

**Hello !**

**Vous allez bien ? Moi j'ai trouvé une technique pour éloigner les chats de mes plantes : les peaux de clémentines. Ils aiment vraiment pas l'odeur. C'est reposant.**

**Bref on n'est pas là pour ça ! Sur ce, je vous présente le chapitre du jour (que j'ai encore failli omettre de poster bien évidemment...).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 6 : Les entremetteurs**

Les elfes de l'équipe B sirotaient tranquillement leur vin chaud, assis en tailleur à côté du sapin qu'ils avaient décoré l'après-midi même.

_Trop_ tranquillement, en fait. D'habitude, c'était l'heure des contes de Noël, mais aucun d'eux ne se sentait d'humeur à jouer le rôle du conteur. En plus, Lea était parti se coucher tôt. Lea aimait raconter des histoires depuis qu'il savait lire, et tous les elfes aimaient l'écouter. Ç'avait été leur bébé, maintenant c'était leur grand-frère, et un jour il serait leur patron pour l'éternité.

Finalement, ce fut Ventus qui creva l'abcès en disant tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

« C'est le bazar en c'moment, nan ?

-À sept jours de Noël ! s'exclama Xion en agitant les bras. Noël va être fichu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Arrêtez les gars ! se mit à rire Demyx. Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Tout va bien !

-Euh, allô ? La Terre appelle Demyx ? Lea est tout bizarre ! Il croit plus en la magie de Noël !

-Et y a cet inconnu bizarre. Il fait la gueule. Il aime pas les chansons et le pain d'épice et il sourit jamais !

-Il va corrompre Lea et le faire détester Noël, c'est sûr ! »

Du coin de Zexion, un tout petit soupir résonna. Ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention des trois autres excités du bulbe.

« Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît. Personne ne va corrompre personne. Nous avons déjà parlé au patron du problème de Lea. Vous savez que le patron a toujours une solution à tout.

-Oui, mais Noël approche, et le patron est très occupé !

-_Et_ c'est lui qui a amené le nouvel humain ici » fit remarquer le plus intelligent du lot.

Les trois autres s'entreregardèrent avec des grimaces d'incompréhension, tiraillés entre leur confiance aveugle pour leur créateur et l'illogisme de la situation.

« Arrêtez ça, poursuivit Zexion. Le patron a un plan. J'en suis certain. »

Une lueur – pas une lueur d'intelligence malheureusement – s'alluma au fond des yeux de Demyx.

« Oh ! J'ai compris !

-Sans doute pas, mais dis-nous quand même.

-On doit les mettre ensemble !

-Quoi ?

-Lea et le nouveau ! Ils doivent tomber amoureux ! »

Même Zexion fronça les sourcils.

« Certainement pas. Ce doit être autre chose.

-Réfléchissez ! C'est toujours ce qui se passe dans les films ! Les deux humains jolis mignons sont rassemblés par la magie de Noël !

-Ah, il a pas tort sur ce coup ! fit observer Xion.

-À la fin y a de la neige et un bisou ! Peut-être même que des personnages secondaires auront droit à un bisou aussi ! Hé, Zexion, je nous vois bien dans ce rôle-là !

-Ça va pas la tête ?

-C'est une trop bonne idée ! s'exclama Ventus. Et après on se tapera dans la main avec Xion, genre, mission accomplie !

-Et Lea redeviendra des nôtres ! Et on aura une Mère Noël ! Enfin, un deuxième Père Noël ?

-Père Noël consort.

-Dis pas de gros mots Ven.

-Stop ! Ce n'est pas _du tout _ce qu'il va se passer ! protesta Zexion.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans la tête du patron.

-Vous non p- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller le voir et lui demander directement ! Comme ça, on saura exactement ce qu'on doit faire pour aider. Ok ?

-Ok ! fit Demyx. Demande-lui si je dois t'embrasser.

-Certainement pas ! » maugréa l'elfe en se levant.

Pour qui il se prenait ? Quoi, deux cent ans de vie commune et ça lui prenait comme une envie de pisser ? Décidément, beaucoup trop versatile ce type. Certainement pas quelqu'un pour lui.

Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quoique ce soit d'idiot, il s'engouffra dans le froid de l'hiver pour se rendre jusqu'à l'atelier.

À cette heure-ci, la plupart des lutins avaient fini de travailler. Cependant, à l'approche de Noël, certains faisaient encore des heures sup' – de leur plein gré : les elfes étaient conçus pour toujours donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Zexion aimait les années où il se retrouvait dans l'équipe A, même si ce n'était pas très reposant pour son cœur. Dans l'équipe B, une fois qu'ils avaient coupé le sapin, l'avaient décoré, préparé le déjeuner, les biscuit en forme de cœur, le chocolat chaud, fait le ménage, puis le dîner et le dessert, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire...

Il était presque arrivé au bureau du Père Noël lorsqu'il croisa la route de Riku, qui fronça les sourcils. Riku était un des elfes intelligents, comme lui – mais moins. Par principe, ils ne s'aimaient pas trop, mais se respectaient – ils ne l'admettraient pas, mais ça faisait parfois du bien de s'adresser à quelqu'un en ayant la certitude qu'il comprenne précisément l'idée que l'on voulait exprimer.

« Le patron lit les lettres des enfants. Tu sais qu'on ne doit le déranger sous aucun prétexte dans ces cas-là.

-C'est une urgence, répliqua Zexion en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Quel genre d'urgence ? Rien de grave ?

-Non.

-Pas une urgence alors.

-Ça va le devenir. Mon équipe devient parano à propos du touriste qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. »

Riku croisa les bras.

« Ah ? C'est à toi de les gérer, dans ce genre de situation. Tu as Lea pour t'aider, en plus. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Si la rumeur commençait à se répandre que Lea détestait Noël – les elfes inférieurs exagéraient toujours tout – ce serait l'anarchie. Il y aurait des incendies. Des suicides.

« Fais-moi juste confiance, ok ? »

Une hésitation. Puis :

-O...k. Mais ne dis pas que je t'ai laissé passer. »

Zexion leva les yeux au ciel et le dépassa pour entrer dans le bureau.

Tout le monde aimait l'odeur du bureau du Père Noël. Le bois verni, la chaleur et le papier. Plus une légère odeur de cannelle.

Le patron leva les yeux de sa lettre et eut un demi-sourire.

« Ah, Zexion. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Moyennement, monsieur. »

Le Père Noël enleva ses lunettes de lecture et croisa les doigts, signe qu'il l'écoutait sérieusement. Zexion prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est à propos de votre fils, monsieur.

-Ventus m'a parlé de vos inquiétudes tout à l'heure. Je croyais le sujet clos.

-Eh bien, voilà. Il est aussi question de l'étranger que vous avez ramené. Les autres elfes et moi, nous pensons que vous avez, comme souvent, une idée précise de la façon dont vous aimeriez que les choses se déroulent. »

Le Père Noël soupira.

« Il est vrai que je me mêle bien souvent des vies des êtres humains qui ne croient plus en l'esprit de Noël. Parfois, je me fais passer pour un concierge mystérieux, par exemple... Ou un chauffeur de bus. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil complice.

« Je ne pensais pas me mêler ainsi de la vie de mon propre fils un jour. Je ne donnerai d'ailleurs pas de coup de pouce supplémentaire. Ce ne serait pas très éthique. Mais si vous sentez que quelque chose doit être fait...

-Monsieur, je ne comprend pas ! Cet inconnu, il est... Il n'est pas le genre de personne à beaucoup aimer Noël. Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci peut aider Lea à revenir à la raison.

-Eh bien, qui sait ? Parfois, quand deux personnes bien particulières se trouvent, des aspects insoupçonnés de leur personnalité peuvent surgir... »

* * *

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? »

Zexion soupira, épousseta la neige incrustée dans ses cheveux.

Il allait tellement morfler. Il le sentait. Toutes les complications, ce serait pour sa pomme.

« Vous aviez raison. On joue les entremetteurs. »

* * *

**J'sais pas vous, moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. **

**J'aime bien écrire les elfes, ils sont si purs.**

**À demain !**


	7. Le sauvetage

**Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va. Les chats n'ont pas remangé les plantes depuis la dernière fois.**

**On entre dans les chapitres qui deviennent un peu plus longs. D'ailleurs en tout, ce Calendrier a dépassé les 50 000 mots... C'est un petit roman, j'pleure.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°7 : Le sauvetage**

« Bien dormi ?

-Non. »

L'imbécile pouffa de rire. Vraiment pas professionnel. Tellement pas professionnel qu'Isa oublia sa résolution de repasser au vouvoiement.

« Ça te fait rire ?

-Hein ? Nan ! Enfin si, mais c'est pas méchant, se justifia Lea. C'est juste... Les humains que j'ai rencontré sont rarement aussi francs à propos de leur mauvaise humeur. Ça change. »

Isa haussa un sourcil au mot « humain ». Il se prenait pour quoi, lui, un extra-terrestre ? Ça expliquerait des choses. (Isa ne croyait pas aux extraterrestres.)

« Je vois... répondit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il ne voyait pas.

-Nan, plus sérieusement, reprit Lea non sans un fantôme de rictus. Quel est le souci ?

-Ce chalet est très mal isolé. Et je ne suis pas sûr que le radiateur fonctionne.

-Ah ? C'est bizarre, au rez-de-chaussée ça marche bien... »

Effectivement, constata Isa, il ferait presque trop chaud. Étouffant. Surtout avec son lourd manteau et son écharpe enroulée de trois tours autour du cou.

« Tu veux que je jette un coup d'oeil ? Honnêtement ça me sauvera, je devais aller couper le sapin avec Demyx et j'ai un peu la flemme, ça caille dehors.

-Mais il y a déjà trois sapins dans cette- Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas utile. »

Il laissa tomber son lourd sac de voyage sur le parquet pour attirer l'attention du tenancier dessus. Lea haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bah, tu pars en voyage ?

-Quel humour...

-Je sais, c'est ma plus grande qualité. »

Isa fronça le nez. Surtout, ne pas dire ce qu'il en pensait...

« Nan plus sérieusement, t'es fou, tu peux pas partir aujourd'hui.

-Le vent ne souffle plus. »

Isa savait aussi bien que lui que c'était idiot, mais bon, il ne tenait pas à rester plus de temps que nécessaire à Noël-Land – il avait inventé ce nom pour se moquer mais ça ressemblait presque au vrai. Puis s'il n'allait pas à ce rendez-vous, Marluxia allait lui faire la tête au carré. Pas littéralement bien sûr, il aurait trop peur de lui, mais il allait sucrer sa prime, sans doute.

Lea appuya son menton dans les deux paumes, moqueur comme un Chat de Cheshire. Quel enfoiré.

« On a pas de chasse-neige, ici. Les elfes sont en train de déblayer les chemins du village, mais j'aimerais beaucoup te voir chercher un véhicule qui peut avancer sans que les routes soient dégagées. Surtout ici, en montagne. »

Les elfes ? Bon, peu importe, il allait se tirer de ce patelin peuplé de gens dangereux.

« D'accord, fit Isa. Ça ne change pas grand-chose. J'ai un entretien avec un client, je dois y aller. C'est tout.

-Hé... Si ton taf' te mets autant de pression, tu devrais démissionner... »

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter pour une fois, mais ce devait être sa façon à lui d'encore plus se foutre de sa gueule. Pourquoi diable Isa argumentait-il avec lui, au juste ? Il perdait du temps.

Le plan était de se rendre à la pied jusqu'à la première véritable ville qui croiserait sa route. Une ville avec des routes dégagées par des chasse-neiges et du gros sel, une ville d'où il pourrait prendre un avion, un train, ou dans le pire des cas un covoiturage – si quiconque acceptait de le prendre avec sa tête de tueur en série. Foireux, ok, surtout avec ses chaussures complètement perméables, mais tant pis. Autant qu'il mette l'énergie de sa mauvaise humeur dans une bonne cause plutôt que de ruminer dans sa chambre d'hôtel glaciale.

« Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un provincial aux cheveux rouges. »

Lea n'eut pas l'air de se vexer. Pourquoi ne se vexait-il pas ? Ce serait plus simple. Les gens vexés fermaient leur bouche. À la place, il leva les deux paumes en signe d'impuissance.

« Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas, monsieur le citadin ! Partez donc accomplir vos rêves ! En volant, si vous pouvez... »

Isa ne croyait pas aux rêves, mais il croyait en la détermination. Et il était déterminé à ne pas laisser la nature aller contre sa propre volonté. Ou la volonté de son boss. Bref.

« Au revoir.

-Salut. »

Il souleva son sac de transport et quitta l'auberge sans se retourner, même s'il rentra un peu le nez dans son écharpe sous l'assaut du vent de décembre. Soi-disant, c'était encore l'automne. Bah tiens. Isa ne croyait pas aux saisons, non plus. Il ne devrait y en avoir que deux, appelées respectivement Chaud et Froid, à son avis.

Et en ce moment, il faisait très froid.

Merde, ses chaussettes étaient déjà mouillées.

* * *

« Bon, voilà le plan pour aujourd'hui, annonça sobrement Zexion. Rien d'extravagant pour commencer. Demyx, tu dis que tu t'es blessé en tombant dégageant la neige et que tu ne peux pas aller couper le sapin avec Lea. Comme Xion, Ven et moi n'avons pas la carrure suffisante, il sera obligé de demander à Isa. Ils iront seuls. Si Lea demande à ce qu'on les accompagne, on trouve une excuse. Si vous n'en avez pas, fuyez juste, sans rien dire. Quand ils rentreront, ils auront froid. Nous, on aura allumé la cheminée et préparé des chocolats chauds. Des questions ?

-On peut avoir des chocolats chauds aussi ?

-Oui Ven, mais pas dans la même pièce qu'eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que des sentiments romantiques émergent entre deux personnes, il faut qu'ils passent du temps seul à seul. C'est très important. Je l'ai vu dans_ Love Actually._

-On peut regarder _Love Actually _?

-Quand on aura accompli notre mission, oui, Xion. Quoi, Demyx ?

-Du coup, c'est toi qui fera semblant de me soigner ?

-Non, Demyx. C'est Ven qui s'en charge.

-Je préfère quand c'est toi.

-C'est faux. Après Lea, c'est Ventus qui est le plus minutieux pour soigner les bobos. Une question pertinente, cette fois ? Non ? Parfait. On passe à l'action, maintenant. »

La partie la plus dure était terminée. Ils avaient tous pigé, a priori. Il avait choisi, pour commencer, un plan facile à exécuter pour eux. Facile à comprendre, surtout. En espérant qu'ils ne se dispersent pas. Les elfes avaient souvent des troubles de l'attention, encore que Zexion ne soit pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un défaut de fabrication. C'était peut-être fait exprès pour qu'ils puissent réaliser plusieurs tâches en même temps.

« Je vais entrer en premier, précisa-t-il à la dernière minute. Je vais demander à Lea comment il va, puis je vais lui parler de la blessure de Demyx. Ce sera moins risqué. Vous trois, vous me suivez. »

Ses amis ressemblaient à des soldats. Des soldats ridicules, mais avec de la détermination plein leurs yeux candides. C'était le plus important. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans le hall du bâtiment principal, où Lea était occupé à flemmarder, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

« Bonjour, Lea.

-Ah, salut les gars !

-Comment va notre invité ?

-Hum ? Oh, il est parti » répondit l'humain, la bouche en cœur.

Zexion avait les bras le long du corps, pourtant il eut tout de même l'impression qu'ils tombèrent.

« Comment ça ?

-Bah, il est parti ! répéta joyeusement Lea. Pouf ! Envolé ! Il était très pressé de retourner travailler. »

Eh merde. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Les ordres du Père Noël étaient pourtant limpides. Aucune chance qu'il ait mal interprété la chose. De plus, il existait une centaine de films de Noël qui expliquaient très clairement le schéma à suivre. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du grand drama avant les retrouvailles émouvantes, si ?

Quelle cata ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Le patron comptait sur lui ! Oh non il allait finir constipé s'il se mettait à stresser.

Pour ne rien arranger, Demyx « chuchota » très fort :

« Pssst, Zexion ! On fait quoi du coup ? J'ai encore mal ou pas ? »

Lea s'apprêtait à poser une question. Zexion lui coupa la parole.

« Mais aucun bus ne voudra le conduire avec toute cette neige au sol.

-Ouais, je lui ai dit ! Oh, vous en faites pas. Il est parti il y a... dix minutes, fit-il après un coup d'oeil à l'horloge en bois. Je lui en donne dix autres pour faire demi-tour tout frigorifié. Mais du coup Dem', c'est quoi cette histoire ? T'as mal où ?

-Nulle part apparemment.

-Hein ? »

Oh, Zexion par contre avait très mal au ventre. Vite, un mensonge !

« Il se plaint d'avoir mal au poignet, mais je n'ai rien vu. Pas de quoi l'empêcher de couper le sapin d'aujourd'hui. Tu devrais rester là toi, par contre. Tu sais, au cas où Isa reviendrait frigorifié. Tout ça. »

Oh, finalement il gérait ça comme un pro.

« Euh ouais, mais qui va aider Dem' à porter l'arbre ? J'veux pas dire, mais vous êtes pas des modèles grande taille, pour la plupart.

-Je vais demander à Riku. »

Ça lui ferait les pieds, à celui-là.

« Eh bah bonne chance, ricana Lea. Débaucher l'équipe A à six jours de Noël, c'est pas une sinécure. »

* * *

« On mon dieu, on fait quoi ?! On a merlé ! Le plan est fichu !

-On va mourir ? s'inquiéta Ven avec quelques larmes dans les yeux.

-Qu- Non ! Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas grave !

-Mais le plan ? La fin heureuse ? La magie de Noël ?! »

Zexion poussa un lourd soupir. Lea savait calmer les elfes. Il inspirait confiance avec sa confidence et sa sympathie naturelles. Malheureusement, il devait se débrouiller sans Lea, pour le coup.

« Voilà ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, annonça-t-il. On remet le plan à demain. C'est pas grave. On dira la blessure de Dem' s'est aggravée. Isa va revenir, il est bien obligé. Personne ne serait assez tête de mule pour partir d'ici à pied, tout de même. Tout va bien.

-Mais on a que six jours ! s'affola Xion.

-C'est suffisant. Largement. »

Encore une fois, il se basait sur les films de Noël. Quoi d'autre ? De ce qu'il en savait, les humains s'inspiraient de la vraie vie pour leurs films.

La constatation parut rassurer ses camarades. Et lui aussi, un peu.

Mais là, il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

* * *

« Lea ?

-Hm ?

-Ne me dis pas qu'Isa n'est pas revenu. »

Zexion paraissait limite plus inquiet que lui.

Et effectivement, cela faisait deux heures. Lea fit une ébauche de sourire en balayant l'entrée.

« Nan, mais je lui donne encore cinq minutes. Il va revenir, c'est _sûr_. Aucune chance qu'il ait trouvé un véhicule. Il serait pas parti à pied, si ? Ah ah, non, même lui est pas aussi têtu.

-C'est un citadin, rappela doctement Zexion. Peut-être même un _parisien_, pour ce qu'on en sait. »

Le choc de la réalisation le fit lâcher son balai.

« Oh mon dieu, il va mourir. »

* * *

D'accord.

Isa n'était pas un champion pour ce qui était de reconnaître ses torts. Cela dit, très bien, il l'admettait : il n'aurait pas dû utiliser Google Map pour se repérer. Visiblement, le GPS battait la campagne. La géolocalisation le plaçait à un endroit qui ne correspondait pas à sa position réelle.

En plus, il n'avait plus de batterie.

Il avait faim. Combien de temps depuis qu'il avait englouti ses trois barres de céréales ? Plus de portable pour regarder l'heure !

Il commençait à faire nuit – au début, il croyait qu'il faisait simplement gris, mais non, le noir tombait véritablement, et lui, il tournait en rond.

Oh non, génial. La neige recommençait à tomber.

À un moment, les individus devaient accepter leur sort. Isa soupira et s'assit à même la neige, non sans une grimace.

Très bien, il allait mourir. Y avait de pires façons. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne sentirait probablement plus rien.

* * *

Honnêtement à ce stade, Zexion n'y croyait plus. Il rassemblait son courage pour annoncer au Père Noël que l'âme-soeur de son fils était probablement morte de froid.

Ce fut là que la porte du hall s'ouvrit à la volée.

Zexion comprit que, peut-être, tout ne se déroulait pas comme dans les films.

Dans un film, Lea serait entré en portant Isa inanimé dans ses bras comme une princesse.

Dans la réalité, Lea et Demyx soulevait péniblement Isa par les mains et les pieds comme un sac à patates.

« Par pitié dites-moi qu'il est vivant.

-Yup ! Conscient aussi. Peut-être. Il a essayé de nous insulter quand Demyx a cogné sa tête contre une grosse pierre, je crois. Là, Dem', près de la cheminée. Doucement quand même, essaie de pas lui casser un truc en plus du reste.

-Il va s'en sortir ? demanda naïvement Ven.

-Euh, j'pense. Il a les lèvres bleues m'enfin boh, ça devrait le faire. »

Le soulagement envahit Zexion. Mais là, vu le taux de stress qu'il avait subi ces dernières heures, il devait vraiment retourner faire caca.

* * *

**Re !**

**Alors ? Vos avis sur la tournure des événements ? **


	8. Cheminée

**Hello !**

**Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 8 : Conversation au coin du feu**

« Ah, un revenant ! »

Le rescapé papillota un peu des yeux, vaguement perdu et vulnérable l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais il reprit son masque de vigile de supermarché étonnamment vite, pour quelqu'un qui avait failli mourir de froid.

Il fusilla du regard le feu de cheminée en face de lui, puis le plaid sur ses jambes, puis les deux tisanes au chocolat sur la petite table, et enfin Lea, qui lui fit coucou de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que-

-T'as pas une petite idée ? »

Il ne cessait jamais de faire la gueule ? Oh bon, c'était un peu mignon. Genre pitoyable mignon. Trop marrant. Précautionneusement, Isa finit par rouvrir la bouche :

« Si j'y croyais, je dirais que je suis mort et en enfer. Après tout, il s'agit peut-être d'une hallucination de mon cerveau pendant qu'il se déconnecte.

-Ah ouais, c'est possible ça ?

-Huhum. Des trucs chimiques qui se libèrent. C'est ça ?

-Perdu ! s'exclama Lea. Je suis allé te chercher et je t'ai sauvé comme un prince charmant ! »

Le visage d'Isa n'exprima rien de particulier. Pas de gratitude ni même de gêne ou quoi.

« Arrête. Comment aurais-tu su que j'avais besoin d'aide ?

-Euh, parce qu'aucun véhicule n'aurait été assez bête pour rouler avec cette neige ? Je me disais que tu serais rentré en traînant des pieds une heure après ton départ, mais nan. C'est étrange, t'avais l'air du genre intelligent...

-Oh, je le suis, j'ai cinq ans d'étude.

-Et tu as essayé d'aller à pied jusqu'à ta destination.

-Non. Jusqu'en ville. Où j'aurais pu trouver davantage de transports.

-Ah bah ça reste bête.

-Je t'emmerde, Lea. »

Ah, un peu de verve ! S'il fallait le piquer au vif pour obtenir une réaction, soit. Lea aimait bien les défis. Puis c'était distrayant, de voir une nouvelle personne à Chrismas Town, surtout contrastant autant avec l'ambiance du coin.

« Plus sérieusement, ça va ? T'as failli mourir. »

Isa haussa les épaules.

« Bof. Ça doit arriver un jour. »

Lea ne put retenir un sifflement de stupéfaction.

« Ah ouais, ok. T'es ce genre de type. »

Le regard d'Isa se fit plus meurtrier encore, s'il était possible. Le sourire de Lea s'agrandit. Il se pencha pour lui donner un coup de coude.

« Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait perdre confiance en la vie ?

-Oh, va te faire foutre.

-Allez quoi ! Je viens de te sauver la vie et, dans quelques jours, tu ne me verras plus jamais ! Tu peux bien te confier au coin du feu ! »

Pendant un moment, il fut sûr et certain qu'Isa avait décidé de faire la grève de la parole – un peu logique, puisque tous ses mots se retournaient contre lui grâce à l'habileté de Lea – mais non. Il fixa le feu qui crépitait pendant un moment, puis sortit, comme si chaque son lui écorchait le palais :

« J'ai fais une école de commerce. Ça me plaisait vraiment. On nous a appris à devenir des requins. On nous a juré qu'on serait au sommet de l'échelle en un rien de temps. Merde, pourquoi j'te raconte ça ?

-Disons que tu paies ta dette, déclara doucement Lea. Comme ça, on dit qu'on est quittes et que tu n'es plus redevable envers moi pour t'avoir sauvé, tout ça tout ça... »

D'accord, il était fourbe, sur ce coup, mais il voulait vraiment entendre cette histoire.

« Certes. Pas que je me sentes redevable.

-Si tu le dis.

-Pff... Bon, j'ai décroché mon diplôme. J'étais le profil-type du jeune cadre, je voulais réussir à tout prix.

-Ouais, j'ai vu des films avec des persos comme ça. Mais souvent c'est plutôt des nanas. »

Isa lui jeta un regard de profond mépris.

« J'ose à peine demander. Quel genre de films ?

-Des films de Noël, genre comédie romantique. Mes potes adorent ça.

-C'est même pire que ce que je pensais. »

Et là il se passa un truc de dingue : Lea le regarda dans les yeux en pouffant, et... Ah,il ne le jurerait pas, il s'agissait peut-être de l'ombre des flammes, mais la commissures des lèvres d'Isa avait un peu bougé. Pas un sourire, pas tout à fait. Cela dit, la chose présageait de l'amélioration.

« Pardon, je t'ai interrompu, l'encouragea Lea. Continue. »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Malgré ma motivation, les opportunités me passaient sous le nez. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre. Tu as dû le remarquer, je n'ai pas un... visage facile. »

Oh non. Lea se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Ce n'était pas le fait en soi, mais sa façon de le dire. Cela dit, ça aurait manqué de tact, pour le coup, de se moquer. Il savait se tenir. Des fois.

« Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire mais j'ai peur de me tromper, alors je vais te laisser expliciter.

-Les gens ne me trouvent pas très aimables. Pas... très souriant. »

Le mot paraissait lui écorcher la bouche. La vache, est-ce que ça le complexait à ce point ?

« Ouais c'est ce que je pensais, approuva Lea. Tu fais pas très commercial, en fait. Je t'aurais plutôt vu en...

-... Agent de sécurité ? termina Isa.

-Voilà ! Ah mais euh ! Faut pas que tu le prennes mal ! C'est un style, en fait. Ça peut plaire aussi. »

Et Lea le pensait sincèrement, pourtant l'autre ne parut pas convaincu. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, peut-être. Il travaillait encore là-dessus pour être honnête. S'il ne disait pas les choses comme elles lui venait, ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Insupportable.

« Bon, bref. La suite de l'histoire ?

-Y en a pas vraiment. Je suis toujours au bas de l'échelle. Les gens embauchent des types plus souriants et moins compétents. Je pense que j'avancerai jamais vraiment. Me fixe pas comme ça, je ne suis pas dépressif. J'aime la vie, je me fiche juste de savoir quand elle va s'arrêter. »

Il ne devrait probablement pas demander si Isa possédait autre chose dans la vie, de la famille ou des hobbies. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, en fait.

« Mmmh...

-Un commentaire à faire ?

-Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive ! Hé, bois ta tisane ! Les elfes l'ont préparée spécialement pour toi. Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude. Zexion croyait que tu étais mort. »

Pour être franc, les elfes exagéraient toujours tout. Cette fois-ci cependant, Lea s'était inquiété avec eux. Et heureusement qu'Isa avait les cheveux bleus, sans quoi ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas retrouvé dans l'obscurité.

« Les elfes ?

-Les types habillés en vert ? T'as pas perdu la mémoire avec l'hypothermie, hein ?

-Pourquoi tu les appelles des elfes ? C'est du jargon de campagnard ? »

Ah oui. Il oubliait tout le temps.

Lea se pencha pour prendre sa propre tisane, puis étira ses longues jambes.

« Non, ce sont les elfes du Père Noël, et moi je suis son fils. »

En guise de réaction, l'autre se contenta de cligner des yeux. Une prouesse pour lui, non ? Ça devait traduire un énorme choc, vu ses expressions faciales limitées.

« Non, asséna Isa. Tu es le fils du chauffeur de bus. Je l'ai vu.

-En fait, il est pas vraiment chauffeur. Tire pas cette gueule, il a le permis ! Il fait ça, des fois, il a des lubies. Y a des jours où il prend un billet pour New-York et il se fait passer pour un concierge, un vendeur de glaces ou un truc du style. Je comprends pas tout, mais il est un peu omniscient et il aime donner des conseils mystérieux, tout ça... »

Ah, un sourire ! C'était un sourire froid, un sourire empli de sarcasme, mais hé... Toutes les victoires étaient bonnes à prendre.

« Pourquoi il ne se déplace pas en traîneau, puisqu'il est le Père Noël ?

-C'est un peu voyant, tu ne crois pas? »

Isa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Taré. Quel est l'intérêt d'inventer un mensonge pareil ?

-Oh, j'invente pas, rétorqua un Lea très détendu. Après, t'es pas obligé de me croire, j'ai pas envie de te prouver quoi que ce soit.

-Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Tu me poses une question, je réponds. Simple, nan ?

-Le Père Noël vit en Laponie ou un truc comme ça.

-C'est faux, il voyage. Il a vécu en Laponie pendant quelques dizaines d'années. Depuis que je suis né, on vit en France. Avant c'était aux USA.

-Où est la Mère Noël ?

-Y en a pas, j'ai été sculpté dans un arbre.

-Dis donc, tu aurais pu trouver plus crédible.

-J'avoue que ça a l'air inventé, admit Lea avec un rire. C'est bien la preuve que je dis la vérité, nan ? J'aurais mieux élaboré mon mensonge, sinon.

-Sauf si tu es bête.

-Sauf si je suis bête. Ça, c'est toi qui voit. »

Isa le fixa longuement comme s'il cherchait à le tuer du regard ou quelque chose du style. Il avait les yeux vraiment très bleus, wow.

« Euh, Isa, ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est parce que j'ai dis que je détestais Noël ?

-Bah nan ! Tiens au fait, pourquoi t'aime pas Noël ?

-Tu poses vraiment beaucoup trop de questions, Lea.

-Allez quoi, je t'ai sauvé la vie !

-Et je me suis acquitté de ma dette. »

Oh le sale con. Ça ne faisait rien, il lui tirerait les vers du nez demain.

« Ok, touché ! Tu peux juste me rendre un dernier minuscule service pour qu'on soit totalement quittes ?

-Non. Dis toujours.

-Évite de nous refaire ce coup-là, ok ? »

Isa soupira.

« C'est trop tard pour ma réunion, de toute façon. Sauf si tu me prêtes le traîneau du Père Noël.

-Tu me crois ?

-Non. »

Pour toute réponse, Lea ricana, reportant son regard sur le feu de cheminée. Étrange, que les elfes ne soient pas venus les déranger. Ils avaient prétexté devoir finir les tâches de la journée, retardées par l'inquiétude à cause de l'incident... Tout de même, ils se déconcentraient pour rien, c'était étonnant qu'aucun ne soit passé faire coucou. Tant mieux, d'un côté. Un peu de calme...

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre, tu sais ? »

Il y eut un souffle comme si Isa venait de rire, mais Lea ne regardait pas.

« Arrête. On se connaît depuis hier. Et, clairement... Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous mettrait dans un quelconque état, toi ou les autres.

-Il faut une raison pour s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ?

-Hum. Je sais pas » admit Isa de mauvaise grâce.

Non puis, il aimait bizarrement bien ce mec taciturne. Le faire tourner en bourrique, surtout. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour le faire sourire pour de vrai ? Ce devait être difficile. Il ne riait même pas à ses blagues hilarantes !

Lea aimait bien les défis.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**À demain !**


	9. Les rennes

**Saluuut !**

**Ça va vous ? Moi bof, c'est journée administration aujourd'hui, beurk. Mais heureusement, ça n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre du jour, qui est nettement plus joyeux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°9 : Les Rennes**

« Zexion ! Y a une nouille dans ton plan ! »

Une... Ah, ben oui. Les elfes pouvaient songer à des gros mots, mais pas les prononcer. Une couille dans le plan, donc ?

« Comment ça, Demyx ?

-Deux nouilles, même ! J'ai regardé plein de films romantiques cette nuit ! J'ai remarqué un truc hyper bizarre ! _Choquant_, même ! »

Génial. Xion et Ven commençaient à s'agiter par contagion d'anxiété. Connaissant Demyx, ce devait être une nouvelle bêtise sans conséquence.

Ils avaient décidé de se réunir tous les matins pour discuter de leur plan du jour, avant de le mettre en place. Les émotions de la veille les avaient laissés plutôt épuisés. À Chrismas Town, on avait l'habitude de paniquer pour tenir les délais de fabrication de jouets, pas pour la potentielle mort de quelqu'un. Les elfes ne mourraient pas, sauf accident grave, et ils avaient eu quelques frayeurs quand Lea avait commencé à marcher dix-neuf ans plus tôt, mais hormis cela...

« D'accord, Demyx, fais-nous part de ta remarque avant d'exploser.

-Dans les films, les couples, c'est toujours... une fille et un garçon ! Y a jamais deux filles ou deux garçons !

-Mais si. Tu n'y as pas prêté attention, voilà tout.

-Ah ouais ? s'écria théâtralement l'autre elfe. Cite-m'en un ! Un seul !

-Euh... Hé merle. »

Il avait raison, ce con-là.

Zexion fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Deux hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Quelque chose semblait bizarre dans cette histoire. Pourquoi le Père Noël leur aurait-il confié cette mission si elle s'avérait impossible à mener à bien ?

Derrière son dos, Xion se mettait à hyperventiler. Oh, pitié, non.

« Que personne ne panique, s'il vous plaît ! Le boss a sans aucun doute une excellente raison de nous avoir donné ces ordres. Et puis, c'est idiot. Je suis à peu près sûr que deux hommes peuvent tomber amoureux.

-Mais les films disent que non !

-Les films ne disent pas non. Ils ne disent simplement pas oui. C'est _différent_. »

Mince, il avait perdu Ven. Ça se voyait dans l'abîme sans fond qui s'était ouvert dans son regard. Zexion soupira.

« Écoutez, on va poser la question.

-Le boss va nous prendre pour des incapables...

-Le boss ne penserait jamais ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à lui qu'on va demander, c'est à Lea. Il a été à l'école des humains, il doit savoir.

-Ça va compromettre l'opération !

-J'irais lui parler moi-même. Mais en effet, bouclez-la, maintenant que j'y pense. Pas un mot là-dessus, je gère. En attendant, on fait ce qu'on avait prévu hier, ok ? »

* * *

« Ah, salut les gars ! claironna Lea en les voyant débarquer en meute dans la petite salle à manger. Ça va mieux ton poignet Dem' ?

-De quoi ? Ah ! Euh, oui. Non. J'veux dire non.

-Il a toujours mal et en plus il a passé la nuit à regarder des films, expliqua placidement Zexion. Ça va être compliqué, Riku refusera de nous aider encore une fois vu ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Isa, installé avec un café et des biscuits en forme d'oursons - « _désolé, on a que des trucs du style _» avait annoncé joyeusement Lea – releva à peine la tête. Ce qui, chez lui, relevait pratiquement de la curiosité sordide, devina l'autre. Pas très expansif, quoi. Il avait à peine grogné en entendant la musique qui jouait sur le tourne-disque – _It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas_.

« On verra ça après manger. Quatre chocolats chauds ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Riku ? »

Lea ne voyait pas trop comment les elfes faisaient pour boire cette boisson au petit-déj, au goûter et avant de se coucher. Ça faisait un peu trop, quoi. Sacrée tolérance au lactose – quoiqu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps aux toilettes en période hivernale, mais il l'avait toujours imputé au stress de la deadline.

« Il nous a aidé, hier. Et puis il est rentré à l'usine et a vu le bazar que Sora avait fichu en son absence. Il s'est évanoui.

-Quoi comme bazar ?

-Un sacré gâchis de sucre vanillé.

-Ensuite, ça les a fait paniquer encore plus, ils ont crû qu'il était mort ! conta joyeusement Xion. Et comme on a pas le temps pour une cérémonie d'enterrement à quatre jours de Noël, et que le Père Noël n'aura pas non plus le temps de créer un nouvel elfe pour le remplacer, ils ont essayé de le cacher dans la machine à fabriquer les voitures télécommandées. Il a hurlé en se réveillant. Depuis, quand ils testent les télécommandes des voitures, Riku se déplace aussi. Ç'aurait été très drôle si on n'était pas si proches du réveillon. Du coup, ça n'a fait rire que Sora.

-Que d'aventures » commenta gaiement Lea en servant les tasses aux elfes qui s'étaient installés tout autour de la table.

La force de l'habitude rendait l'histoire banale. Cocasse, tout au plus. Il s'inquiétait juste légèrement du niveau de stress de ses camarades. À sa connaissance, ils n'avaient jamais essayé de dissimuler un cadavre auparavant.

« C'est tant la merde que ça, cette année ?

-La grosse, grosse merle, confirma Xion en sirotant son chocolat.

-Ok, ok, fit Lea en s'asseyant. Pourquoi l'un d'entre vous n'irait pas en renfort à l'usine, aujourd'hui ?

-Hum... Ça va être compliqué de faire tourner le village, fit observer Ventus.

-Naaaan. T'as qu'à y aller, tiens. Isa te remplacera. Il m'aidera aussi pour le sapin. »

Ledit Isa s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café. Demyx essaya de lui taper dans le dos mais il le repoussa sèchement, avant de fusiller Lea du regard.

« Je te demande pardon ? Je suis un _client_, tu ne peux _pas_ me faire travailler.

-Non, en effet. Mais si tu veux que j'ai le temps de régler le problème de chauffage à l'étage, va falloir que tu nous files un coup de main pour le reste. »

Pas de réponse. Sauf si l'on considérait sa gueule renfrognée comme un refus. Qui ne dit mot consent, cela dit.

« Ça va être sympa ! T'aime les animaux ? Après le déjeuner, faut nourrir les rennes. »

Ce à quoi Isa leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, je viens, pour enfin mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il n'y a aucun renne ici.

-Écoute, tu verras bien.

-Hmpf ! »

Tellement mignon quand il boudait.

* * *

Lea se tordait de rire sur le sol recouvert de paille et de saletés. Isa avait mal à la tête, d'un coup.

Quel village de dingues. Isa soupçonnait vaguement de l'esclavage, vu leur discussion du petit-déjeuner à propos de l'usine. Ou une secte, étant donné leur étrange rapport à la fête de Noël. Tous les bâtiments sans exceptions dégoulinaient littéralement de décorations. La facture d'électricité de ce village devait être à peu près la même que celle d'un petit pays. Peut-être que ce chauffeur de bus à barbe blanche était leur gourou, et Lea son successeur. Mais Lea semblait à peu près normal. Bien sûr. Il fallait qu'il soit intelligent pour contrôler tous ces esprits faibles.

Et puis, bon, d'accord, il y avait bel et bien des rennes. De vrais rennes avec de longs bois et des sabots fendus, beaucoup plus grands que ce qu'Isa imaginait. Il avait dû faire une tête inhabituelle en les voyant, d'où l'éclat d'hilarité de Lea. Les « elfes » avaient déjà commencé à remplir les mangeoires, leur lançant des regards en coin de temps à autres.

Isa ne résista pas à donner un petit coup de pied dans les côtes de l'abruti qui se tordait par terre. Pas trop fort, mais bon, hé, c'était de bonne guerre vu comme il le faisait peiner ces derniers temps.

« Allez, ça suffit, relève-toi ! Ce n'est pas _si_ drôle !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pas regardé !

-Et ça ne veut pas dire que je te crois. Allons, il n'est pas censé y en avoir un au nez rouge ? Randy ?

-Rudolph, corrigea Lea en se relevant péniblement. Il est mort quand j'étais petit. Les rennes ne sont pas immortels, tu sais ? »

En parlant, il fourra un gros sac de nourriture dans les bras d'Isa. Celui-ci comprit à peu près quoi en faire en imitant les trois autres.

« D'accord, donc ils ne sont pas magiques. Ils ne peuvent pas voler pour tirer le traîneau du Père Noël. »

Isa n'était pas forcément un grand défenseur des animaux, mais il devait reconnaître que l'enclos des rennes était fort correct, du moins s'il en croyait ses faibles connaissances en cervidés. L'enclos était très grand, les barrières suffisamment hautes pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas, mais pas électriques. L'abri avec les mangeoires se trouvait à l'entrée, ce qui laissait le choix aux rennes d'approcher ou non les humains qui les nourrissaient, selon leurs envies.

« Tu tires tes conclusions un peu vite. Ils peuvent tout à fait voler, si moi ou mon père le leur ordonnons.

-Montre-moi, alors.

-Nan. J'aime bien m'amuser, mais je ne vais pas faire le malin juste pour te prouver quelque chose.

-Bah voyons, c'est commode...

-Tu verras bien au réveillon quand mon daron partira travailler.

-Tu crois réellement que je serais encore là au réveillon ? La neige aura fondu d'ici là. »

Vraiment bête ce type. Il croyait quoi, qu'il allait rester pour ses beaux yeux ? Hautement improbable. Isa ne restait jamais pour les beaux yeux de personne.

« Ah, qui sait ! D'ici là, comme tu dis, tu seras peut-être conquis par l'esprit de Noël !

-Tu rêves.

-On fait le pari ?

-Certainement pas.

-Quoi, t'as peur que je gagnes ?

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, au juste ? »

Ne pas faire de vagues. Dire « huhum » pour éviter les discussions interminables. Allez savoir pourquoi, Isa n'y parvenait pas, avec ce type. Y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'horripilait, qui lui donnait envie de se justifier, même s'il savait que cela amènerait encore plus de débats sans fin. Il aurait pu mentir et dire que, ok, il le croyait, pour le Père Noël et tous ces trucs, mais franchement, même lui n'allait pas s'abaisser aussi bas...

« Alors, c'est décidé ! Puisque tu es certain de ne pas flancher, on peut parier sans risque !

-Espèce de co- »

Quelque chose d'humide lui toucha la joue.

Isa se figea.

Lea pouffa.

« Ah, on dirait que Galéjade t'aime bien ! »

Galéjade, sérieux ? C'était quel genre de nom pour un renne, ça ?

Il tenta bien de se reculer, mais le museau tiède se recolla à sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, sous les éclats de rire de l'autre clown, là !

« Aww, trop, trop mignon ! Tu vois, tu joues les durs, mais si mes rennes t'aiment bien, c'est que t'es pas si méchant que ça. Ils ne s'approchent que des cœurs purs.

-Arrête de blaguer. Je... dois faire quoi, au juste ?

-Tu lui donnes une carotte et tu le grattouilles entre les oreilles, ça devrait le calmer. »

Oh, il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

« Et tu, hum... Tu peux pas le faire à ma place ?

-Bah, t'aimes pas les animaux ?

-C'est pas ça. J'ai pas l'habitude.

-Pfff, ces citadins ! Ça va aller, tu verras ! Il va pas te manger. Enfin, peut-être tes cheveux. Tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Isa n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, des animaux. Déjà qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les humains, alors qu'il les avait côtoyé toute sa vie... Là, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Maladroitement, il saisit le légume que lui tendit Lea et recula suffisamment pour l'agiter devant les yeux de la bête. Peu après, Galéjade ouvrit une énorme bouche avec d'énormes dents. Isa faillit en lâcher sa carotte, ce qui renforça l'hilarité de l'autre type à côté de lui.

« Bah alors, t'as eu peur ?

-Non. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il me morde.

-Il l'aurait pas fait, il est dressé. Et gentil. Fais-lui les grattouilles, maintenant. »

Allez savoir pourquoi Isa s'exécuta. Les poils du rennes étaient courts et un peu rêches, mais le cervidé frotta affectueusement sa tête contre son bras. L'impression de chaleur qu'Isa en éprouva dans la poitrine le surprit. Alors, ça se pouvait, des êtres qui vous accordaient de l'affection pour des choses aussi simples, sans retenue et sans vous sommer de faire mieux que ça ?

Il devrait peut-être prendre un chat.

Il intercepta le regard pétillant de Lea et retrouva son air blasé de tous les jours.

« Ça va, arrête de te moquer.

-Je me moque pas, je trouve ça super attendrissant.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

-Non mais je suis sérieux ! C'est pas honteux de faire un truc mignon, Isa !

-Hmpf. »

Bah tiens. Il se demandait ce que l'autre mijotait. Il allait lui rappeler cet événement à un moment donné, c'était sûr. Il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garder.

« Allez, je suppose qu'on doit nettoyer leur crottin, ensuite ?

-Tu devines bien ! s'exclama Lea en lui tendant une pelle. Dis donc, t'es presque prêt à devenir éleveur de rennes !

-Alors ça, ça n'arrivera jamais » rétorqua Isa.

* * *

**Ouais le renne s'appelle Galéjade. C'est mignon ok, chut.**

**En vrai Isa aime les animaux, c'est juste qu'il le sait pas encore. Je le vois bien être très discret à propos de ça mais adorer prendre soin de bestioles quand même. (D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on peut considérer Lea comme une bestiole ? Genre un chien content ? )**

**À demain !**


	10. Le sapin

**Salut salut !**

**Vous allez rire, mais j'ai toujours pas bouclé le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ahah. Bon, j'fais une petite pause, on va dire. Mais y a pas de souci, ce sera forcément fini avant le 24 décembre !**

**J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée. Moi je dois trouver une cachette pour le cadeau de Noël de mon amoureux, et aussi une alternative écolo au papier cadeau. Si vous avez des idées...**

* * *

**Cliché n°10 : Le sapin**

Comment avait-il été assez fou pour accepter une chose pareille ?

À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait rien accepté du tout. Le clown qui l'hébergeait était juste parti du principe qu'il voulait bien.

Honteux. Lorsqu'Isa reviendrait chez lui, il lui ferait peut-être un procès. Il aurait bien besoin d'argent, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il allait probablement se faire virer. Cette dernière constatation lui paraissait lointaine et il ne parvenait pas à s'en émouvoir. Pas encore. Ah, le déni...

S'il ne mourrait pas avant. A priori, et d'après les dires de Lea, l'arbre ne lui tomberait pas dessus, mais bon... Est-ce qu'il lui faisait confiance, pour commencer ? Pas trop, hein.

Juste lorsqu'il en avait assez de marcher dans la poudreuse – le trajet lui rappelait des événements un peu traumatique, et la neige en train de fondre le faisait glisser – Lea s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches. Alors c'était ça, son champ de sapins ? Au premier abord, ça ressemblait juste à une forêt. À y regarder de plus près cependant, les arbres étaient plantés à distance respectueuse les uns des autres, de façon ordonnée, fort peu naturelle.

« Bon, c'est toi l'invité, alors tu as le droit de choisir le sapin du jour ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne choisis pas un moche par esprit de contradiction. J'veux dire, du coup, je serais obligé de t'y autoriser, par esprit de contradiction là aussi, mais les elfes vont pas être content, Xion et Ven vont pleurer, l'équipe A va se moquer d'eux... »

Le sapin du jour ? À y réfléchir, il en avait effectivement déjà vu au moins trois dans le bâtiment principal.

« Vous en coupez vraiment un par jour ?

-Ouaip.

-C'est pas du tout écolo. »

Lea haussa les épaules, mais il ne souriait plus.

« Bah, on en replante... Mais je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Pour le moment, je peux rien y faire, mais quand ce sera moi le Père Noël...

-Bordel, tu t'entends parler ? Quel enfer. »

C'était surréaliste. _Quand ce sera moi le Père Noël._ Il le disait comme s'il y croyait !

-Ouais, hein ? plaisanta Lea. J'sais pas si j'en ai très envie non plus. Pas mon job de rêve.

-Comment on choisit un sapin ? »

Plus vite ils auraient coupé ce truc, plus vite Isa cesserait d'avoir froid. Ah, non, toujours pas de chauffage dans sa chambre. Eh merde.

« Tu me demandes pas c'est quoi mon job de rêve ?

-Je m'en fous.

-Tant mieux, parce que j'en sais rien non plus. C'est marrant, j'me suis jamais posé la question... On m'a jamais trop laissé le choix. »

Cette fois, il paraissait sérieux. Il devait y avoir un véritable questionnement derrière la blague, comprit Isa. Après tout, dans ce genre de coins paumés, il ne devait pas y avoir tellement de débouchées, à part... éleveur de rennes ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose. Ni quoi dire. Lui, il faisait son job de rêve. Enfin, pas si idéal que cela au final, mais voilà. On ne l'avait pas forcé. Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, un boulot, c'est un boulot. Peu importe lequel c'est, on doit toujours se lever le matin et accomplir les mêmes tâches pour le restant de nos jours.

-C'est... Pas faux, observa Lea que le froid ne semblait pas déranger. Cela dit, c'est mieux de faire ce qu'on aime, du coup ? Nan ? T'en penses quoi, monsieur le jeune cadre dynamique ?

-Ta gueule. »

Il avait abandonné l'idée de faire preuve de tact. Lea éclata de rire.

« Pardon, j'ai touché une corde sensible, on dirait ! Je te reposerai la question quand on sera plus proches.

-Jamais, donc.

-Allez, arrête de me briser le cœur et choisi ce foutu sapin qu'on en finisse. Je sais pas moi, un que tu trouves joli. Et qui passe la porte. »

La dernière précision enlevait déjà un paquet d'options. Il faillit en choisir un très petit, à hauteur de genoux, plus facile à transporter, puis se dit que... merde, il se sentait idiot d'avoir pitié d'un sapin mais bon, c'était un bébé-arbre, ce serait plus sympa de le laisser finir sa croissance.

Un arbre adulte mais pas trop grand, donc. Il en trouva un maigre, un peu plus grand que lui. Ni beau ni moche, peut-être un peu terne. Au moins, aucun oiseau ni écureuil n'y vivait.

« T'as raison, fit Lea, on va garder les plus grands et beaux pour le réveillon. Sinon, ça fera moins de contraste. »

S'il le disait. Isa voyait surtout que ce ne serait pas lourd et qu'il ne risquait pas trop de mourir si l'arbre lui tombait dessus.

Ce fut là que Lea brandit la scie, tout guilleret.

« Au boulot !

-Arrête d'agiter ça comme ça.

-Titre. Mais t'inquiètes, hé, je fais ça depuis que j'ai dix ans, personne est mort.

-Me voilà rassuré » mentit Isa.

Ce fut laborieux. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié les explications de Lea sur comment il fallait couper le tronc pour qu'il tombe dans tel ou tel sens, décidant, pour le coup, de lui accorder une confiance aveugle – foutu pour foutu...

Il s'aperçut, presque avec consternation, que le bougre savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, au final. Sous ses airs de comique de service, ce n'était pas évident à deviner ! Pour la première fois, il fut admiratif de l'assurance de l'autre, quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et puis, la sensation fut passagère, suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à l'enterrer sous une couche de déni sans trop de mal.

Finalement, le sapin tomba sans trop de mal dans la neige à demi fondue et ils soulevèrent chacun un côté. Pas très lourd, comme prévu. Le plus difficile à gérer fut la maniabilité, au final. Aller au même pas que l'autre, réussir à voir ses pieds pour ne pas glisser et...

La chute ne fut douloureuse que pour son amour propre. Il aurait préféré se péter une jambe. Le tronc du sapin s'écrasa à côté de lui. Lea tenait l'autre moitié à bout de bras, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. Alors qu'Isa tentait de s'en tirer sans reglisser, l'autre posa sa l'arbre pour venir lui tendre une main salvatrice.

« Ok, demain on te trouve des chaussures de randonnées.

-Lea, avec tout mon respect, va te faire.

-Hé ! J'veux juste aider ! »

Isa lui jeta un regard noir en réussissant enfin à s'accroupir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton ai- »

Et bim. Ses efforts avaient aplati la neige sous lui et l'avaient transformée en verglas glissant. D'accord, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se lever. Il allait mourir ici. Et il acceptait cela, c'était complètement sa faute, il assumait.

« Fais pas l'enfant, Isa... J'en parlerai à personne, promis !

-Laisse-moi là.

-Ah non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour porter le sapin ! »

Ce disant, il saisit le bras du citadin, tira et...

Non mais on était où là, au cirque ? Isa ne réagit pas tout de suite tant la situation lui apparut surréaliste.

Le nez de l'autre était contre son torse, sa silhouette secouée de rire à demi affalée sur lui, et ça ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir. Curieux. Il fallait qu'il se redonne une contenance.

« C'est ça, ton aide ? Bouge de là ! »

Comme l'autre clown ne daignait pas sortir de son hilarité deux secondes pour s'écarter, Isa le poussa. Même en tombant, les fesses dans la neige froide, Lea continua de rire.

« T'as raison, c'était minable comme sauvetage ! Et qui va venir nous sauver, maintenant ? »

À sa grande horreur, Isa sentit la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Heureusement, l'autre était trop occupé par l'hilarité pour le voir.

Il parvint, moitié grâce à un miracle, moitié en s'appuyant au sapin, à se relever sur ses deux pieds. En soupirant, il tendit une main à Lea qui avait enfin cesser de s'amuser. Celui-ci conservait un rictus qui se fit machiavélique en fixant la paume tendue.

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de te faire tomber, là ?

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon.

-Ok, la prochaine fois alors. »

Il accepta la main et resta sage, assez étonnamment, puis reprit son bout de sapin une fois debout.

« Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fiche, maugréa Isa.

-Hein ? Ah, nan, regarde, ils sont à la fenêtre, ils ont tout vu ! s'exclama joyeusement Lea. Coucou les gars ! »

Hé merde. Depuis le village en contrebas, à l'une des fenêtres, quatre mains s'agitaient pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Et Lea qui avait promis de ne rien révéler de sa chute à personne ! Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, cet abruti ! Pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit s'il existait d'autres témoins !

Bon cette fois c'était sûr et certain, il s'enfuirait de ce patelin dès le lendemain.

Ça commençait sérieusement à devenir bizarre, cette histoire.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous aura fait au moins sourire.**

**À demain !**


	11. Musique

**Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui.**

**Chapitre un peu long aujourd'hui. Un peu spécial aussi. J'espère que ça vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 11 : la danse**

« D'accord, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? s'interrogea Xion en voyant les deux humains s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

-Honnêtement ? répondit Zexion. J'aimerais bien que vous trouviez des idées, un peu. »

Il était un peu à court. Dans les films, ça se passait toujours de façon fluide. Un événement en entraînait un autre, qui en entraînait un autre, qui entraînait le Grand Amour. Simple. Basique.

Xion et Demyx le contemplèrent avec de grand yeux pleins de détresse.

« Mais c'est toi, l'elfe intelligent, ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu nous aide pas ?

-C'est un travail d'équipe... Je suis sûr que le Père Noël a confiance en chacun de nous pour trouver des idées.

-C'est _dur _! On peut pas s'inspirer des films où il y a des elfes, en plus ! En général, dans ces films, y a des enfants, mais là non ! C'est _nous_ les enfants ! On a aucune idée de ce qu'on fait !

-On a plusieurs siècles d'existence, on devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose...

-Hum...

-Oui Demyx ? »

Zexion avait toujours un peu peur lorsque Demyx proposait une idée. Il était le plus imprévisible de l'équipe B. Le plus inventif, aussi. Ses plans pouvaient donc se terminer soit en réussite totales, soit en échec catastrophiques, et parfois il n'y avait aucun moyen de déterminer quelle en serait l'issue avant de tester. Zexion était donc plutôt partisan de la prudence et rejetait ses éclairs de génie, la plupart du temps. Il trouvait facilement les failles dans ceux-ci, les millions de détails qui pourraient faire foirer toute l'opération.

Et puis, Demyx ne démordait pas de son cliché des « personnages secondaires qui finissent ensemble ». Allez savoir pourquoi son dévolu s'était porté sur lui, mais Zexion n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une énième raison de frôler la crise cardiaque, surtout en ce moment. Toutes leurs pensées devraient être focalisées sur les préparatifs de Noël. Et il y avait cette mission spéciale ! Si un problème supplémentaire s'ajoutait à tout cela, il allait faire une chute de tension. En bref, il évitait Demyx comme la peste depuis la veille.

Ce dernier, guilleret, se dirigea vers le lecteur de vinyles du hall et la petite étagère qui leur servait de musithèque.

« Ah ouais, on va écouter de la musique pour trouver l'inspiration ! » s'exclama Ventus.

L'autre elfe se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chafouin.

« Naaaan. Pas tout à fait. Je crois que j'ai un truc. Ah, celui-ci ! »

Il choisit un vinyle de compilation de chansons de Noël, dont la pochette affichait un design kitsch, du genre qui ne devrait même plus exister en 2019, et pourtant si. Même certains elfes, pourtant programmés génétiquement pour aimer le kitsch, trouvaient ça un peu _too much_. Mais bon, les musiques étaient bien.

Demyx place le vinyle sur la platine et le disque se mit à tourner, diffusant un air fort agréable.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away _

Il se tourna de nouveau avec un sourire.

« La danse ! C'est toujours un moyen de rapprochement efficace !

-Demyx, annonça Xion, tu es un _génie_. »

Zexion, lui, croisa les bras.

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûr. Lea aime danser, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de notre nouveau venu... Ça risque de le braquer.

-Ou au contraire de faire fondre ses barrières ! contrattaqua Demyx en remuant du popotin. C'est sûr ça va marcher. »

_This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

« Non, c'est pas sûr.

-Ok, on va tester avant ! Zexion, si tu veux bien... »

Ce disant, il tendit une main, s'inclinant légèrement comme pour une révérence. Zexion recula.

« Pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

« Mais Demyx a raison ! C'est le meilleur moyen de tester !

-Allez Zexion, fais-le pour la mission. »

La mission. Pour sauver Lea et lui redonner l'esprit de Noël. Pour ne pas décevoir le Père Noël.

Mais ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, et avec toutes ces lumières et cette musique et l'odeur de parquet ciré ça devenait presque ridiculement cliché. Il soupira.

« Juste une demi-chanson, al... »

La suite du mot fut happée par la surprise lorsque l'autre passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner au rythme de la musique. Et Demyx avec sa tête d'imbécile heureux qui chantait par dessus les paroles. Comment faisait-il pour suivre le rythme en même temps ? C'était... Impressionnant. Un peu.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby  
Do you recognize me? _

Il n'avait la temps de réfléchir à la sensation d'étrangeté. Toute son énergie était employée à éviter de se vautrer ou de marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire. Il ne savait pas si sa réussite à cet exercice signifiait qu'il dansait bien ou non, mais il n'avai pas non plus le temps de songer à la honte qu'il en ressentirait après coup.

_Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it _

Pas le temps non plus de se demander pourquoi, en dépit de la panique de faire un faux mouvement, il y avait cette étrange bulle de légèreté qui remontait. Comme l'euphorie qu'il ressentait les années où il était assigné à la fabrication de cadeaux et qu'il finissait les derniers paquets, juste cinq minutes avant l'envol du traîneau. L'adrénaline.

_Now, I know what a fool I've been__  
__But if you kissed me now__  
__I know you'd fool me again_

Et surtout, ne pas se concentrer sur les paroles. Ce devait forcément être un hasard si Demyx avait choisi cette chanson. Pas le genre à faire attention à ce genre de choses.

Il l'admirait un peu, Demyx, d'être spontané comme ça. Malgré toute sa bêtise, ce devait être agréable, de ne pas avoir peur du ridicule, ou du millier de choses qui pourrait mal se passer.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas,…_

Fin de musique. Quelques secondes avant l'enchaînement de la prochaine. Zexion se décala promptement, toussota. Bizarre, comme la réalité s'abattait de nouveau sur lui.

« Bon. Très bien, on va choisir cette idée. Seulement parce qu'on a rien de mieux. On aura qu'à mettre une chanson que Lea aime bien, ça lui donnera envie de danser. Espérons qu'il arrive à se montrer convaincant. Et on s'éclipsera. Allez, au boulot maintenant ! Plus vite que ça ! Demyx, arrête de sourire, c'est très sérieux ce qui se passe. »

* * *

« Bah, ils sont où ? s'étonna Lea en posant sa moitié du sapin par terre sans considération pour les éventuelles épines qui s'incrusteraient dans les lignes du parquet. Y a deux secondes, ils guettaient à la fenêtre. »

Les elfes s'étaient volatilisés – enfin, les elfes... c'était plus simple de les nommer ainsi, même s'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas être _les elfes du Père Noël_, qui n'existait pas.

Le tourne-disque était allumé et débutait les notes d'une chanson mièvre – _All I Want for Christmas_.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need _

« Tu les connais mieux que moi. Ce serait possible qu'ils aient fui pour ne pas avoir à porter le sapin jusque... Où veux-tu le mettre, d'ailleurs ? »

En parlant, il se hâte de fermer la porte pour se protéger du froid. En comparaison avec l'extérieur, il faisait presque trop chaud ici. Il ôta également son écharpe pendant que Lea réfléchissait.

« Dans la cuisine. On n'en a pas encore là-bas. Ou dans l'enclos des rennes, mais honnêtement... Flemme de traverser tout le village. Sinon pour les elfes, franchement ça se peut. Ils sont pas du genre tire-au-flanc, mais quand ils peuvent refiler le travail sans que ça n'entraîne du retard... Ah, j'adore cette chanson.

-Prévisible, commenta Isa.

-Pas toi ?

-Bah non, quelle question. »

Déjà ça parlait de Noël. En plus c'était une chanson d'amour. Pire, la moitié de l'univers lui cassait les couilles avec cette musique dès le 1er novembre. _Novembre _! Merde quoi.

_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own _

Plus important, il n'aimait pas trop le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur les fines lèvres de Lea en ce moment même. C'était effrayant également qu'il commence à le connaître suffisamment pour deviner ce que cela signifiait.

« Non. Quoique tu aies en tête, non.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire ! »

_More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true oh__  
__All I want for Christmas is you_

« C'est non quand même.

-Isa...

-Non.

-Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

En fait, Isa connaissait la réponse : parce que les imbéciles ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Tellement épuisant. Ce serait presque drôle, s'il n'était pas la cible de son harcèlement. Bon ok, le mot était peut-être un peu fort, mais quoi ? Il faisait tout cela pour se moquer de lui, non ? Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre ?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need, and I__  
__Don't care about the presents_

« J'sais pas, j'aime bien danser et y a personne d'autre.

-Bah moi j'aime pas, rétorqua Isa en croisant les bras.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas essayé ?

-Eh bien...

-Alors c'est décidé !

-Qu-"

En règle générale, Isa parvenait à s'écarter promptement de toute tentative de contact physique. Un genre d'instinct de survie. Là, il eut le temps de le voir venir, honnêtement, et d'éventuellement reculer, mais pour une fois il se sentait comme un lapin piégé par les phares d'une voiture. Aussi, lorsque Lea lui prit la main et posa l'autre dans son dos, avec encore son foutu air de renard malicieux, il ne put que se figer.

_Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There upon the fireplace_

Et puis Lea commença à remuer comme le clown qui l'était, l'entraînant malgré lui dans ses mouvements. Ridicule.

« Arrête. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce le serait si tu te lâchais un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »

_Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day_

Il devrait lui marcher dessus, tiens, pour le dissuader de continuer. Lui fracturer un orteil, peut-être. Il essaya, mais même ça, il n'y parvint pas. Lea dû prendre son agression pour une tentative de pas de danse, puisque son air d'imbécile heureux s'empira.

« Bah tu vois ! »

Isa le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses ! » protesta-t-il.

_I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you_

« Allons, t'essaie même pas.

-On est ridicules.

-Et alors ? Personne nous regarde, et puis dans quelques jours on se reverra plus jamais ! »

Il n'allait pas le lâcher, hein ? Bon, il ne devait plus rester tant de temps dans cette foutue chanson, si ? Autant endurer.

Ce fut très étrange. Très rigide aussi, mais c'était sa faute. Il ne voyait pas comment il était supposé bouger sa masse corporelle tout en ayant l'air à l'aise. Il se sentait terriblement lourdaud. Pourtant, Lea ne le lui reprocha pas. Il se contentait de... s'amuser ? À bien y réfléchir, il était aussi ridicule que lui, dans un autre genre, à se déhancher comme ça en chantant à tue-tête, et pourtant... Ce n'était pas si gênant que ça de le regarder faire. On n'avait pas envie de se moquer de lui, malgré ses mimiques de clown.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the..._

Et puis Lea le lâcha.

Isa croisa les bras, tentant de retrouver sa contenance et sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. C'était confortable, de se montrer acariâtre. Plus rassurant.

« C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

-Pas avant de t'avoir fait prendre quelques cours ! rit l'autre. Mais y a un sapin à décorer et des elfes paresseux à retrouver.

-Eh, on est pas paresseux ! »

La voix venait d'un des elfes, le plus bruyant, qui s'appelait Demyx, si Isa se souvenait bien. Quels noms inhabituels. Sûrement des pseudonymes de leur secte bizarre.

Sur le pas de la porte, les voyeurs les observaient avec des airs niais. Merde, ils avaient tout vu, alors ?

Bien, il ne restait plus à Isa qu'à partir mourir de honte.

« Si vous me chercher, fit-il d'un ton guindé, je serais dans ma chambre.

-Si tu veux chopper un rhume, ouais, contra Lea. Y a toujours pas de chauffage à l'étage. Allez, boude pas ! Viens m'aider à porter les cartons de décoration. »

Et contre tout instinct de survie, Isa le suivit.


	12. Les décorations

**Saluuut !**

**Voilà le chapitre, bisous !**

* * *

**Cliché n°12 : la décoration du sapin**

« Bon euh Isa, tu nous aides oui ou merde ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous aiderais. »

Seul Lea lui adressait la parole. Les autres se contentaient de lui jeter des regards à moitié curieux, moitié apeurés. Bah, il faisait peur, il l'avait toujours su, alors il ne s'en formalisait pas tellement. Et puis apparemment, ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, dans le coin. Si c'était vraiment une secte, alors le chef faisait du bon boulot pour les couper de l'extérieur. Cela dit, ils paraissaient heureux. C'était un peu étonnant de voir autant de joie enfantine dans des yeux d'adultes, mais après tout, grand bien leur fasse... Il se contenterait de les juger de loin comme eux le jugeaient sans doute.

Il faisait froid dans sa chambre. Il ne captait pas internet. Sa seule distraction restait donc de les regarder travailler, au rez-de-chaussée, assis bien confortablement sur une banquette.

Sans compter sur l'emmerdeur de service, évidemment, qui s'agenouilla en face de lui, un carton empli de décorations dans les mains, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Allez, aide au moins à choisir les décos ! »

Isa haussa un sourcil savamment étudié.

« Tu sais, si j'étais vraiment méchant, je pourrais choisir les pires choses exprès. Tu sais que je n'aime pas Noël. »

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations outrées du côté des elfes. Lea se piqua d'un petit sourire indulgent.

« Euh ouais, essaie de pas dire des trucs comme ça devant eux, ils sont sensibles.

-Comme tous les gens à qui j'ai dit ça.

-Non, mais... Pfff, bref. C'est pas Noël le sujet, pour le coup. Je sais que t'as pas trop envie de t'intégrer, mais bon, je pense que ça te ferait du bien. »

Et d'où est-ce qu'il se permettait de _penser_ des choses sur son compte, au juste ? Les gens étaient tellement promptes à placer les autres dans des petites cases... Isa soupira, agacé.

« On se connaît depuis deux jours.

-Disons que je suis perspicace ! »

La plaisanterie de trop. Isa n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, et son self-control était mis à rude épreuve depuis son arrivée dans cet horrible patelin.

« Eh bien, sois perspicace en silence. Je vais faire un tour. »

Le froid allait l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa misère, mais honnêtement, rester là ? Quel enfer. Il se leva. Lea aussi.

« Nan, mais le prend pas comme ça... »

Prendre quoi comment ? Il en avait simplement assez qu'on ne le laisse pas tranquille. Et assez de tous ces gens qui essayaient de le changer.

Mais il était calme. Il aurait _dû_ être calme, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il n'aimait pas l'activité de décoration du sapin, alors il partait se promener, point. Pourquoi les gens insistaient toujours pour faire un drame de tout ?

« Écoute, pardon, j'essayais juste...

-Mais tu n'as pas à essayer quoi que ce soit, voilà le souci. »

Et il sortit. Regretta sa décision. Ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière à cause de sa fierté.

Bon, trouver un endroit à l'abri du froid...

* * *

Xion se pencha vers Zexion, profitant de la perplexité de Lea.

« Psst ! On a un problème tu crois ou pas ? »

Zexion n'en savait rien. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

« Non, mentit-il. On est dans la situation de drame avant la résolution. Il y a toujours des complications de ce genre, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Quoique... Est-ce que c'était déjà le moment ? Il lui semblait qu'il faudrait davantage de rapprochement avant ce genre de disputes. Mais après tout, il ne leur restait que quatre jours avant Noël... Et il y avait toujours _l'autre question _à élucider. Bon sang, il avait mal au ventre.

Mais cela parut détendre la jeune fille, ainsi que Demyx qui écoutait la conversation. Zexion décida quand même d'aller mesurer la température auprès de Lea, qui essayait désormais de désemmêler des guirlandes dans un coin en marmonnant.

« Un coup de main ?

-Pas de refus, soupira Lea. Chaque année, on range ces trucs en vrac... On apprendra vraiment jamais ?

-Ça fait partie de la tradition. Dis, Isa va bien ? »

Lea haussa les épaules.

« Bah c'est pas évident. Il est un peu coincé, mais bon... C'est triste, quoi. J'aimerais bien l'aider. Sauf qu'il se braque. J'sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

-Mmmh. Peut-être qu'il est heureux comme ça.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que non. Mais bref, s'il veut pas, il veut pas, c'est un grand garçon » déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Décidément, les relations humaines... Zexion n'était pas certain de totalement comprendre un jour. Et comment est-ce qu'il était sensé faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation ? Pff, le patron le mettait vraiment dans une situation délicate !

« Dis, Lea, j'ai une question.

-Ah ? C'est rare ça.

-Avec les autres, on a remarqué que dans les films... Enfin, c'est bizarre, c'est toujours un homme et une femme qui sont amoureux. On trouvait étrange que ce ne soit jamais deux femmes ou deux hommes. »

L'humain paraissait partagé entre le rire et la gêne. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque.

« Ah, ouais, je vois. Disons que les films, c'est un peu... L'industrie du cinéma est pas très ouverte. Bien sûr, ça change en ce moment, mais ils considèrent toujours que le public ne veut voir que des relations hétéros à la télé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nan, j'peux pas faire ça... Vous les elfes, vous êtes tellement purs, je peux pas vous expliquer la discrimination ! Disons que certaines personnes sont pas très contentes de voir des relations de gens du même genre à la télé ? Bien sûr c'est des connards hein, mais voilà. »

En écoutant, Zexion s'était mis à surveiller Xion et Demyx, qui testaient des étoiles à mettre au sommet du sapin... en escaladant celui-ci plutôt qu'en se servant de l'escabeau.

« Mais donc c'est possible ? Par exemple, deux hommes ensemble ?

-Bah ouais bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette quest- »

Lea suivit le regard de l'elfe et son visage s'illumina.

« Naaaan ! Toi et Demyx ? »

Zexion se sentit pâlir.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je faisais juste attention à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas...

-Bah voyons. Y a bien une raison à cette question, ça sort pas de nulle part ! »

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui expliquer la véritable raison. Bordel de merde.

« Hum, non, juste... On regardait _Love Actually_... On se demandait juste... Ça paraissait biz- Arrête de sourire.

-En vrai, vous iriez bien ensemble ! J'y avais jamais pensé mais ça fait sens.

-Lea, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas...

-Si tu l'aimes bien en vrai, va lui parler. Je le sens bien. Ah, ça m'rend content tiens !

-Non, pitié, arr-

-Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?

-Surtout pas !

-Hé, vous parlez de quoi ? » s'enquit Xion de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Oh non. Zexion supplia Lea du regard, qui affichait un air de malice beaucoup trop suspicieux. Pitié, pas ça.

« Nan rien, Zexion me dissuadait de faire un thème rouge et or pour le grand sapin du réveillon ! C'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu trop classique, tout le monde en a marre. On fait argent et bleu ?

-Ouais, trop bien ! s'enthousiasma Demyx. Zexion, t'es trop intelligent ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? »

Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant le regard de connivence de Lea.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vais devoir aller aux toilettes...

-Moi j'vais essayer de parler à Isa, fit Lea en se levant. J'ai peut-être pas été cool de le forcer à faire des trucs et tout. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Oh mais non ! s'écria Xion. Il faut que vous fassiez des trucs ensemble !

-Euh... Ben non mais s'il a pas envie je devrais pas lui imposer ma compagnie. C'était peut-être pas cool.

-Mais on s'en fout de ce qu'il veut !

-Xion veut dire que tu dois suivre ton instinct, rattrapa Zexion. T'es plutôt doué pour cerner les gens. »

Quoique pas tellement, vu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Ouais, t'as raison, s'enorgueillit Lea. Mais je vais dire pardon quand même. Vous finissez le sapin ? Je reviens vite. Xion, tu veux pas commencer les cookies ?

-Toute seule ?

-Tu fais ça comme une chef. J'pense que les gars peuvent finir ça tout les deux, hein Zexion ? »

Si Zexion n'avait pas été un elfe, il aurait sans doute eu des envies de meurtres.

« Je... Suppose... »

Vivement que le plan soit un succès et qu'il puisse tout lui expliquer. En attendant, Lea enfila son manteau et sortit. Ça ne sentait pas bon, cette histoire. Lea ne posait pas de souci, mais si Isa se montrait réticent à ce point-là...

Et si le Père Noël voulait en fait qu'ils échouent ? Mais non. Il voulait le bien de son fils. À moins que le bien de son fils ne passe par le fait d'avoir le cœur brisé ?

Ah non ! Il ne devait pas réfléchir à la place du patron ! Il allait mettre toute l'opération en péril s'il se mettait à interpréter les ordres ! À moins que le patron ait _prévu_ qu'il se mettrait à réfléchir et que...

Non, stop, il allait vraiment tomber raide mort s'il continuait à paniquer pour tout.

« Eh Zexion, tu me fais la courte échelle pour accrocher l'étoile au sapin ? »

Quel enfer.

* * *

**Oui, le déni est très fort chez Zexion. Chez Isa aussi un peu quand même.**

**Bisous !**


	13. Rapprochement

**Salut salut ! **

**Vous allez bien en ce vendredi 13 ? Moi ouais. Vous connaissez Stardew Valley ? C'est un jeu, il est bien. Pardon j'ai rien à dire donc je meuble un peu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°13 : le rapprochement (pas) subtil**

« Hey. »

Isa leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas les refus, hein, ce type ? Seul Galéjade parut content de le voir apparaître – enfin, Isa n'était pas expert en langage corporel de rennes, mais l'agitation de l'animal ne lui semblait pas agressive. Il arrêta de le grattouiller, un peu embarrassé d'être pris sur le fait, et plongea les mains dans ses poches.

« J'savais que j'te trouverais ici ! Bon ok, c'était pas difficile, comme on t'a pas vraiment fait visiter le village et que c'est un des seuls endroits que tu connais. Puis ouais, les rennes, ça tient chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Lea fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace, se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Très théâtral, dis donc. Isa avait toujours un peu de mal à croire en la sincérité des gens qui en faisaient trop.

« Euuuh, m'excuser ? Enfin, un truc comme ça. Nan ?

-À toi de me le dire.

-Pardon, j'fais des blagues quand je suis nerveux. »

Isa haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Pourquoi nerveux ? »

Baissant les yeux au sol, Lea s'affaira à bouger des cailloux à la pointe de sa botte, tendant la main sans y penser vers Galéjade venu quémander des grattouilles.

« Bah c'est que, pfff... J'ai l'impression de pas avoir fait les choses correctement. Puis j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on veuille pas de ma compagnie, tout le monde m'aime d'habitude. Des fois c'est blasant mais bon voilà, je prends pas souvent autre chose que des compliments. »

Il était sérieux, là ? Il allait réellement se justifier en se vantant ?

« Et sinon, ça va les chevilles ? »

Lea releva la tête vers lui en une parodie de grimace de douleur, la main sur le cœur.

« Aouch. T'es plus froid que l'ère glaciaire quand t'es vexé dis donc !

-Lea.

-Pardon. Les blagues, la nervosité, tout ça... Ah... J'ai de sacrés soucis de mécanismes de défense qui marchent pas, je crois. Oups, euh, c'est trop tôt pour parler de mes dysfonctionnalités ou... ? »

Isa ne répondit pas. Il commençait à se demander quand ça allait finir, ce petit monologue, et s'il devrait s'en aller avant d'en entendre davantage, parce que tout ceci commençait sérieusement à le mettre sérieusement en colère.

Mais Lea soupira, et il paraissait enfin sérieux.

« Bref. Écoute, au départ je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de nouvelles têtes dans le coin et que j'en avais vraiment marre de ne penser qu'aux préparatifs de Noë , j'aurais peut-être dû lâcher l'affaire quand j'ai réalisé que t'étais un peu, euh... toi-même ? Oh, non, fais pas cette tête, je disais vraiment pas ça comme un reproche ! Justement, j'trouvais ça même un peu mignon.

-_Pardon _?

-D'accord, je retire. Tu fais peur. Non, en fait, non, j'retire pas ! Et puis c'était un peu rigolo d'essayer de briser ta carapace, mais j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort ? »

D'accord. Ridicule et distrayant, donc. Ce n'étaient pas des caractéristiques qu'on lui attribuait souvent, à Isa, il devait l'avouer. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir pour autant. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que l'autre le prenait pour un clown, clairement. C'étaient donc les seules émotions qu'il était capable de susciter chez quelqu'un ? La peur et la moquerie ?

« Tu t'enfonces, prévint-il froidement.

-Ah ? Merde...

-C'est tout ? Tu as finis tes prétendues excuses ?

-En fait non... Ce que j'essaie de dire depuis le début, c'est, euhm... Y a pas que ça.

-Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse.

-Ok, ok ! Bon, franchement, au départ c'était juste comme je t'ai expliqué, mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais t'aider. Me coupe pas ! Tu m'insulteras après. Ouais, je voulais t'aider, même si j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé, parce que ça se voit que sous tes airs de vigile de supermarché en fait t'es surtout très timide et mal à l'aise et j'ai crû deviner que tu te sentais un peu... seul ? »

Ah. C'était nouveau, ça.

Isa s'était toujours bien accoutumé de sa petite vie. Il aimait son métier en lui-même, bien que l'impossibilité de grimper les échelons le minent. Il voyait du monde au boulot et ça lui suffisait, parfois ses parents pour les anniversaires, et puis voilà. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation, mais ça lui épargnait le stress et les réflexions désagréables. Il ne s'estimait pas malheureux.

Alors pourquoi les paroles de Lea faisaient aussi mal ? Pourtant, il devait se tromper. Forcément.

Isa baissa les yeux. Même pas envie de s'énerver.

« Écoute, Lea. Je vois que tu as essayé de rendre service, à ta façon... étrange et un peu déplacée. Mais on se connaît depuis deux jours. Franchement ? Tu ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'une personne dont tu ne sais rien. Ni savoir mieux que lui ce qui est bon pour lui. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Au moins, il paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Bon sang, ce qu'Isa détestait ce genre de moments ! Voilà pourquoi il évitait les gens. Que des problèmes et des désagréments.

« Admettons, si tu veux, mais... Honnêtement, Isa. J'ai tort ?

-Oui. Je vais très bien.

-Ah oui ? Parce que moi pas. »

Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire ici, ça ? Isa le fixa sans comprendre, puis Lea enchaîna, un peu plus guilleret :

« J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en pensant qu'une personne qui se sent seule peut en reconnaître une autre. J'veux dire, j'adore ce village, j'adore les elfes, mais ils ne sont pas programmés pour comprendre toutes les subtilités des humains. Puis mon père qui est toujours occupé, tout le monde qui n'a qu'un seul sujet à la bouche... Avant, t'sais, j'allais à l'école comme les gens normaux, je voyais du monde. Maintenant, je suis un peu l'assistant du Père Noël, et, bon... J'sais pas. Y a un truc qui manque.

-J'y crois pas.

-Ah ? s'étonna Lea. Serait-ce une émotion que je distingue sur ton visage ?

-Tu fais comme si tu allais ouvrir ton cœur, être franc, tout ça, et malgré tout tu t'accroches à cette histoire de Père Noël ! Tu te fous de ma gueule en fait ? »

Contre toute attente, Lea éclata de rire. Enfin, toute attente, vite dit... Évidemment que ce clown ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation sérieuse très longtemps ! Isa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, je vais pas essayer de te convaincre que c'est vrai ! Si tu ne me crois pas sur la forme, au moins le fond est vrai. »

Galéjade s'était éloigné pour rejoindre les autres rennes, qui broutaient tranquillement les rares herbes perçant la terre sèche.

La tension était redescendue. Mince, il était fort, ce con là. Mais une question taraudait Isa.

« Pourquoi tu ne pars pas, si tu es si malheureux ?

-Malheureux c'est un grand mot... Tu crois que je devrais partir ?

-Si la situation ne te convient pas... »

Un tout petit silence, et puis Lea eut l'air de ravaler ses réflexions derrière une façade détendue.

« Bah, je verrais ça après Noël, peut-être ! Hé, dis, Isa, j'suis pardonné ?

-On va dire que oui. Arrête de sourire.

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut reprendre à zéro, alors ! Ça te dit qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Toujours pas. »

Ou plutôt, disons que ça lui paraissait éminemment compliqué. Potentiellement inutile. Puis, il avait eu envie de dire oui et ce constat l'effrayait.

Lea le poussa un peu de l'épaule, taquin.

« Alleeeez ! Dis-toi que tu fais de la charité en m'aidant à penser à autre chose qu'à mon existence misérable ! »

Isa faillit sourire. Sans se concerter, ils commencèrent à marcher lentement vers le bâtiment principal.

« Bof. Mais disons que je suis prêt à tolérer ta présence jusqu'à demain matin. Je suis obligé de repartir, de toute façon.

-Ah, Isa... On n'est jamais obligé de rien, dans la vie. »

* * *

**Ouais on repart sur un chapitre court, mais nécessaire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**À demain !**


	14. La cuisine

**Saluuut !**

**S'il y a bien une tradition incontournable dans les fêtes de fin d'année, quand on y pense, c'est la bouffe. J'ai l'impression de beaucoup parler de bouffe dans cette histoire. Ce chapitre ne fait évidemment pas exception.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°14 : Faire la cuisine**

« Tu sais faire des cookies ?

-Tout le monde sait cuisiner, il suffit de suivre une recette » répondit platement Isa.

Il vivait seul, il avait bien fallu apprendre à se nourrir de façon saine et équilibrée. Et puis, il aimait bien cuisiner, en règle générale. Ça le détendait. Ça et les émissions culinaires.

« Eh bah nan, pas tout le monde. Par exemple, Demyx, il a interdiction de s'approcher des fourneaux. On l'occupe avec des coloriages pour éviter qu'il ne foute le feu.

-On dirait que tu parles d'un enfant... »

Lea lui lança un tablier et commença à nouer le sien autour de sa taille.

« Ah ouais ? Bah, c'est juste qu'il est gaffeur. Et y a des coloriages pour adulte, maintenant.

-Quand même, ça fait très enfantin... »

Il regarda Lea sortir les ingrédients des placards, un peu démuni. Il n'aimait pas rester là sans rien faire, mais il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les choses dans cette pièces...

« Je suis pas trop d'accord. En fait, je vois pas tellement pourquoi les adultes s'interdisent certaines choses en grandissant. Après, j'ai eu une éducation particulière, mais je vois pas le mal que ça fait. Tiens, tu bats le beurre ? »

Il lui tendit la recette, imprimée d'un site internet, « _cookie de Noël au Nutella_ ». Pourquoi _de Noël_ ? Est-ce qu'on risquait d'aller en prison si on en mangeait au mois de juillet ? Mystère... Isa prit le bol sur le plan de travail, le sucre et le beurre.

« C'est justement ça, devenir adulte. Non ?

-Huuuum... Renoncer à des choses qui nous rendent heureux ? »

Dis comme ça... Mais quand même, lorsqu'il voyait les elfes s'extasier à chaque décoration de sapin, sautiller en tous les sens...

« C'est quoi, pour toi, être adulte ? demanda Isa.

-Ben, j'sais pas, faire preuve de maturité ? Assumer ses erreurs, savoir remplir les documents administratifs... Ce genre de trucs. Une fois que les corvées sont faites, qu'y a-t-il de mal à jouer aux jeux vidéos, ou bien être content qu'il neige, ou ce genre de trucs simples ?

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça bizarre.

-Ça, c'est parce que t'es entouré de rabat-joies ! annonça doctement Lea en levant l'index. Putain, pourquoi dans les recettes ils mettent toujours un demi-paquet de levure ? Déjà tu utilises jamais l'autre moitié, et en plus ça lève pas bien !

-Lea... Il n'y a pas de levure dans les cookies. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ah merde, t'as raison c'est du sucre vanillé qu'il faut.

-Sans jugement aucun... Comment t'as pu confondre ?

-Tu me feras pas croire que tu juges pas, là. Et, ben, les paquets se ressemblent, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de prendre de la levure, je sais pas, mon cerveau s'est mis en mode automatique.

-Admettons, soupira Isa. Je vais superviser la recette, si ça te dérange pas.

-Ok chef ! »

Et il mima une parodie de garde à vous un peu ridicule.

« Allez, on se concentre » le rabroua Isa.

Pendant un moment, la recette suivit son cours tranquillement, malgré l'enthousiasme épuisant de Lea. Est-ce qu'il essayait de le faire rire ? Il ne s'y prenait pas très bien, à vrai dire, mais le voir s'agiter avait malgré tout quelque chose de cocasse.

« Voilà, la pâte est prête. Par contre j'ignore comment vous réglez le four ic- Enlève tes doigts de là, il faut les cuire avant de les manger. »

L'air coupable-mais-pas-désolé de Lea le fit soupirer tout haut. Et peut-être un peu sourire.

« Quoi, tu piques jamais dans la pâte avant de la cuire ? Quand on cuisine avec les elfes, on est obligés de faire deux saladiers, sinon on n'a plus rien à mettre dans le four.

-Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne doit pas manger la... Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Non, il n'avait pas osé. Personne n'avait osé manquer de respect à Isa depuis très, très longtemps – d'accord, à part son patron. Mais même Marluxia n'aurait pas osé faire ça.

Pourtant, Lea était en train de glousser, et Isa sentait bel et bien de la pâte à cookie sur le bout de son nez.

« Je voulais voir quelle tête tu ferais. J'suis pas déçu ! »

Lentement, Isa passa un index sur son nez pour enlever la tâche, puis s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Il avait trois options : feindre l'indifférence, lui coller la tête dans le four, ou bien la solution modérée.

« D'accord, fit-il. Je comprends pourquoi on aurait dû faire deux pâtes à cookies. »

C'était une pâte compacte, en plus, et Isa avait l'effet de surprise. Calmement, il prit une conséquente portion de la mixture et, prestement, l'étala sur le visage de Lea.

« Eh ! »

La protestation et l'esquive arrivèrent trop tard.

Y avait quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant à le voir s'essuyer le visage, consterné. Isa soupçonnait que le frapper l'aurait peut-être fait se sentir pire, au final, même si cela semblait la meilleure option sur le coup. Eh bien, on en apprenait tous les jours.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ceux de Lea riaient, ce qui, bizarrement, fit rire Isa, ce qui fit encore plus rire Lea, ce qui continua de faire rire Isa. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ? Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça ? Tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lâché devant quelqu'un que ça le mettait dans l'embarras, profondément, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Tant pis, il allait s'enfuir le lendemain matin, de toute façon, sans se retourner, et ne plus jamais y penser. Alors, il pouvait bien passer pour un idiot, juste une fois, devant un autre idiot.

* * *

« Bon par contre, j'ai plus d'idées.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait en avoir, avança Zexion. Ça a l'air de bien fonctionner pour le moment, autant qu'on puisse en juger. »

Contrairement à toute attente, l'opération danse de ce matin avait été un succès, et à présent ils entendaient des rires qui provenaient de la cuisine.

« Mais Isa veut toujours partir demain... fit remarquer Xion.

-J'avoue, ajouta Demyx. Faut qu'on l'empêche. Mais à moins d'une nouvelle tempête de neige...

-On crève les pneus des bus de tous les villages alentours, cette nuit ?

-Trop bonne idée, Xion !

-On ne va _tellement_ pas faire ça, soupira Zexion. Mais demain, c'est le jour où on doit sortir le traîneau pour le poncer...

-Et ?

-Ce serait dommage si, disons... Toute l'équipe B était incapable de travailler et qu'il faille un remplacement de dernière minute.

-Mais c'est nous, l'équipe B ! Et ça va faire suspect si on se blesse tous. Mais... »

Les trois elfes s'entreregardèrent. Zexion fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les lueurs mauvaises dans le regard des deux autres.

« Non...

-Les accidents arrivent vite, à l'usine...

-Demyx, non.

-Et on a Ventus d'infiltré parmi leurs rangs.

-Xion, ça suffit.

-On serait obligés d'aider à la fabrication de jouets si l'équipe A tombait. Pas le choix.

-Mais tout va bien, on a du renfort spécial. »

Zexion se leva de son fauteuil.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ça peut foirer ? Si Isa s'en fiche et qu'il part quand même ? On est foutus.

-Naan. Moi, j'crois au pouvoir de l'amour !

-Moi aussi ! »

C'était sans espoir. Est-ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas les risques d'une entreprise pareille ? Ils ne pourraient même plus surveiller le déroulement des choses entre Lea et le nouveau ! Et qu'en serait-il du sapin de demain ? Ils n'auraient pas le temps de le décorer à deux _et_ de s'occuper du traîneau !

Mais parvenir à dissuader ces deux-là...

« Laissez-moi en parler au Père Noël d'abord. Il saura quoi faire. »

* * *

« Ça va ?

-On va dire. »

Dix appels manqués de Marluxia. Génial. Entre le sapin, les rennes et la préparation de cookies, Isa n'avait pas consulté son téléphone une seule fois. Même pas songé à le faire. Quelle étrange sensation.

Il aurait pu laisser un message vocal, au moins ! Bordel, il détestait téléphoner.

« C'est qui ? Un amoureux ou une amoureuse ?

-Imbécile. Pire, c'est mon boss. Sûrement pour me dire que j'suis viré. Merde, je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça. »

Lea se percha sur le plan de travail.

« Tu viens de poser ton cul dans la farine.

-Change pas de sujet. Pourquoi tu serais viré ? C'est pas lui qui t'a envoyé ici ? T'y es pour rien si t'as pas pu rentrer.

-Suivant ta logique, il n'y est pour rien si c'est un gros con qui se torche sur le droit du travail.

-Hum, dis comme ça... »

Ça le soûlait, mais Isa n'arrivait pas à prendre entièrement conscience de la situation. Là, à des kilomètres de chez lui, dans cette cuisine beaucoup trop crado avec le bruit du four en fond sonore, ça lui paraissait... abstrait.

« Pardon hein, mais... pourquoi tu démissionnes pas si c'est aussi horrible ? »

Isa haussa les épaules. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler de ses affaires persos, mais bon, il ne se reconnaissait déjà plus, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

« J'aime le travail en lui-même, même si le patron et les collègues sont insupportables.

-Change de boîte !

-C'est pas si simple de trouver du travail. Dans quel monde tu vis ? J'aimerais éviter de mourir de faim, si possible.

-Oh, allez ! sourit Lea. Si tu te fais virer, tu viens ici et je te nourrirais, moi !

-Idiot.

-Tu viendras ? J'suis très sérieux.

-On verra. »


	15. Les téléfilms

**Bonswar !**

**Il est un peu méta ce chapitre... En voyant le titre vous imaginez sans doute pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 15 : les téléfilms**

« J'sais pas c'qu'ils ont les elfes... soi-disant ils sont fatigués donc ils vont dormir tôt.

-À force de courir dans tous les sens... » maugréa Isa.

Faute d'autre occupation, il fixait avec attention une figurine de Père Noël planplan, avec des joues roses et des petites lunettes rondes. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au chauffeur de bus qui l'avait amené dans ce patelin.

Il comprenait pourquoi Lea racontait ce bobard, cela dit. Quelle étaient les chances qu'il vive dans un trou perdu nommé Chrismas Town et que son père soit un vieux barbu obèse ? D'accord, c'était cocasse. Pas drôle, non, n'exagérons pas, mais _cocasse_.

« Mouais mais d'habitude en décembre ils sont tous enthousiastes pour regarder des films de Noël, ou faire des jeux de société devant la cheminée en mangeant des cookies, 'fin... Bref. Tu vas pas dormir maintenant toi, hein ?

-Je repousse le moment où je vais devoir monter à l'étage glacial parce qu'un certain aubergiste n'a pas fait son boulot.

-Oh tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment mon diplôme d'aubergiste hein, c'est plus pour dépanner.

-Pour dépanner ? Dépanne mon radiateur alors.

-Je suis à deux doigts de préférer la période où tu faisais la gueule, parce que franchement, tes jeux de mots... »

Ça ne le vexait même pas, parce que ça ne semblait pas agressif ou diminuant. C'était ça, ce qu'on appelait des boutades amicales ? Wow, il aurait crû que ce serait désagréable, mais pas tant que ça. Ç'avait été comme ça toute la journée. Comme une étrange parenthèse dans son existence bien réglée, une impression d'irréalité.

Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

« L'hôpital, la charité, tout ça...

-Ah, touché. Tu veux une bière de Noël ?

-Écoute, je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

-Ah bah mon gars, c'est super, tu vas pouvoir découvrir ça ! J'en ai une brune aux marshmallows, elle tue.

-Aux marshmallows ? Ça a l'air dégueulasse. »

Les gens se vexaient souvent lorsqu'il exprimait une telle opinion radicale, mais Lea se contenta de rire.

« Ouais, hein ? Mais t'inquiètes, tu vas voir. Par contre c'est du dix degrés, ça tape.

-Si tu le dis. »

En matière d'alcool, Isa était du genre à se calquer sur l'avis de la personne la plus calée de la pièce. Il aimait bien ça mais pas au point de chercher à retenir les marques ou quoi que ce soit.

Lea disparut dans la cuisine et, faute d'occupation, Isa se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de télé, pour changer. Combien de pièces à vivre existait-il dans ce bâtiment, au juste ? Suffisamment, sans doute, pour la ribambelle d'elfes sensés vivre ici. Il avait entendu parler de cette fameuse « équipe A » sans jamais en voir l'ombre. Les elfes dormaient dans une autre maison non loin de là de ce qu'il avait compris. Et ils avaient sans doute le chauffage dans leurs chambre, _eux_.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama Lea en revenant avec deux verres à bière et deux bouteilles. J'aurais bien sorti celle à la cannelle mais j'crois que mon père avait prévu de se la réserver à la fin de sa tournée des cadeaux.

-Non. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le Père Noël boit de l'alcool. »

Les verres tintèrent sur la petite table basse. Lea ramena la télécommande à lui.

« Ben pourquoi pas ? C'est un humain comme les autres. Bon, à part l'immortalité et les pouvoirs magiques, évidemment, mais hein... Tu crois qu'il vient d'où son gros bidon ? Et la longue barbe de métalleux ? Il est grave cool mon papa.

-Mais le Père Noël est fait pour les enfants, il ne peut pas boire d'alcool. »

Lea lui lança le regard qu'il faisait toujours avant de le taquiner.

« Oh ? Aurais-je souillé ton enfance en te révélant cette information, hm ?

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua sèchement Isa en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, mes parents ne m'ont jamais fait croire au Père Noël.

-Oh... Non, c'est triste, ça.

-C'est triste de ne pas vouloir me mentir ? »

La seule et unique chose qu'il avait mal vécu dans cette histoire avait été d'endosser le rôle de méchant à l'école. Maintenant adulte, il ne s'expliquait pas la hargne qu'il mettait autrefois à prouver à ses petits camarades que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Ça ne le faisait même pas rire de les voir pleurer, juste... Déjà à l'époque, il se sentait tellement en colère, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« Oh, Isa... Même si ç'avait été un mensonge, ça aide à créer un imaginaire chez les enfants. On a tous besoin de rêver, non ?

-Les rêves, ça ne paie pas le loyer. »

Pendant un moment, Lea eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Isa sentit monter sa tension. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans ce genre de débat, surtout pas ce soir. Heureusement, l'autre se construisit un sourire et retrouva sa jovialité.

« Allez, goûte ça, tu vas voir ! »

Ravi de se focaliser sur autre chose, Isa saisit prudemment le verre, qui sentait la bière, oui, mais aussi le sucre. Il fronça le nez, envoya un regard méfiant à Lea, puis goûta du bout des lèvres. On sentait le goût de marshmallow, mais pas comme si on en avait trempé un dans la bière. C'était plus... subtil. Et étrange.

« T'aime bien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne déteste pas. C'est très inhabituel.

-Ouais c'est la plus atypique qu'on ait ici. Une fois, j'en ai goûté une au cactus et au concombre, mais elle a vite été en rupture de stock et puis bon, je vais pas souvent me réapprovisionner en ville. Euh, pourquoi tu me fixes ? »

Ça, Isa n'en savait rien. Pendant un moment il l'avait juste... écouté sans avoir envie de penser à autre chose. C'était pourtant inintéressant au possible, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

« J'essaie encore de trouver la logique dans ton histoire. J'y crois pas que tu aies osé inventé que le Père Noël buvait de l'alcool.

-Vraiment, Isa ? Bon, ok, les elfes l'ont mal pris aussi quand on a décidé qu'on l'ajoutait au rang des traditions. C'est toujours mon père qui a le dernier mot, mais il a fallu les rassurer pour ne pas qu'ils fassent des crises cardiaques. Un elfe, c'est un peu comme un hamster, c'est fragile à ce niveau-là. Il a été décidé qu'on n'accepterait dans le village que les bières spéciales Noël. Dès qu'on introduit un truc nouveau, ils sont mal à l'aise... Mais comme les humains n'arrêtent pas d'inventer de nouvelles coutumes, ben... Hum. Je me doute que tu te moques de moi, mais c'est quand même super agréable de te voir rire. »

Ah, merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait des choses pareilles ? Il commençait à flirter ou quoi ? Mais non, quel intérêt ? Il se faisait des idées.

« C'est juste... Tu as très bien travaillé ta petite histoire, hein ? Tu as une réponse à tout, et elle est toujours déstabilisante.

-À cause de la différence entre le mythe et la réalité ?

-Je dois quand même demander... hésita Isa. Honnêtement. Si tu laisses un peu tomber ces fables... C'est quoi, ici, au juste ? Une sorte de secte ? »

Le rire de Lea ne parut pas forcé. Soit il jouait bien la comédie, soit il n'était pas vexé de la question. Un véritable leader de secte se serait emporté devant ces accusations, non ?

« Ah ! De ton point de vue, ça doit y ressembler. Je t'aurais bien fait visiter l'usine, si tu ne partais pas demain.

-Je dois vraiment retourner travailler.

-Ah, le capitalisme... Mais non. Pas une secte. Tout est vrai.

-Il y a cette usine, insista Isa. Qu'est-ce que vous y fabriquez ?

-Des jouets ! C'est l'usine du Père Noël. T'as rien suivi, hein ?

-Et le Père Noël est ton père... Pourquoi on ne le voit jamais ?

-Là, on est en décembre, il a pas beaucoup le temps de se reposer. Il est occupé à superviser les elfes le jour. Le soir, il aime bien relire les lettres des enfants. Des fois je l'aide à les trier, y en a de vraiment mignonnes ! »

Isa grimaça. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les enfants. Il ne les détestait réellement que lorsqu'ils hurlaient, cela dit. Est-ce que c'était comme avec les animaux, juste une faible connaissance du sujet ? Bah.

Il se demanda si les rennes avaient froid, dans leurs petits enclos. Sans doute pas. Ne venaient-ils pas justement de régions froides ? Ils avaient trop chaud, alors ? Et pendant les canicules ? Grands dieux, voilà qu'il se faisait du souci pour eux. Beaucoup de souci.

Il reprit une gorgée de bière et sentit l'effet commencer à se manifester. D'ordinaire, il supportait pourtant bien.

« La vache, c'est vrai qu'elle tape.

-Ouais, hein ? On regarde un film ? Y a au moins trois trucs de Noël ce soir. »

Ce disant, il se pencha pour saisir un magazine télé qui confirma ses dires. Qui avait encore des magazines télé chez soi ? Il ne pouvait pas regarder sur internet ? Bon sang. Ridicule. Un peu mignon mais ridicule.

« Lea. Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais tout ce qui touchait à Noël ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais un peu marre aussi. »

Sourire de con.

« Disons que c'est ta punition parce que tu ne veux pas rester. Hé, peut-être si tu étais là demain, ce serait à ton tour de choisir le film...

-Lea. »

Il lui faisait quoi, là, sans blague ? Isa ressentit l'envie de remuer nerveusement mais n'en fit rien. Trop de self-control pour ça. Heureusement. C'était rassurant de pouvoir se retenir d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête avec ça. Plus sérieusement, tu verras, ça peut être marrant de commenter les choses ridicules dans certains. On va regarder la six, je l'ai déjà vu celui-là. Ça parle d'une gérante de restaurant qui travaille trop et blablabla. Sinon y a une histoire de prince sur la douze mais j'en ai _tellement_ marre des histoires de prince ! Demyx adore ça alors on les regarde chaque fois qu'il y en a.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ?

-Nan ! »

Muet d'indignation, Isa se mura dans son silence pendant que Lea allumait la télé et que les dernières pubs défilaient, toutes plus ahurissantes de bêtises les unes que les autres. En plus, les guirlandes lumineuses disséminées partout dans la pièce le déconcentraient.

Quand le film démarra cela dit, il ne parvint pas à continuer de bouder bien longtemps. L'autre faisait des blagues toujours au bon moment, et, bon, forcément, une fois sur dix environ, ça faisait mouche.

« Non mais regarde ce type avec son sourire ridicule ! s'exclamait Lea. Il est pas séduisant du tout, on dirait un robot ! Un robot qui ne sait que sourire avec son air niais et ses dents blanches. Pourquoi tout le monde le kiffe ? Y a rien qui va dans ce film. »

Isa haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Pas son genre de mec non plus, mais bon, pas désagréable à regarder pour autant.

« Bah, c'est un choix commercial. Les grands bruns avec un peu de barbe, c'est une valeur sûre.

-Sans doute. Je les trouve très lisses. Genre, ils arrêtent pas de faire style qu'ils ont un passé torturé et blablabla, mais ça transparaît pas dans leur tronche. Bon après, ce genre de films est pas connu pour leur jeu d'acteur.

-Hum.

-C'est bien quand même.

-Tu trouves ? »

Isa trouvait ça un peu télescopé et mal écrit. Pourtant, il se sentait un peu frustré lors des coupures pubs, s'il devait se l'avouer. Sans doute l'alcool qui lui montait un peu à la tête.

Lea fit une drôle de moue, puis commença à expliquer.

« Ok, c'est pas très intellectuel, mais les messages de ce genre de trucs ne sont pas mauvais. Rien de mal n'arrive, ou alors ça ne dure pas. C'est pas éprouvant à regarder et ça finit toujours bien. C'est un peu... Rassurant ? On a besoin de ce genre d'espoir, surtout par les temps qui courent. Tu trouves pas ? Ça fait pas de mal d'y croire. »

Isa décida de ne pas répondre. Il voyait déjà où le scénario se dirigeait : la personnage principale, une jeune femme d'affaire, allait quitter son job stressant et aliénant pour être avec le beau mec insipide. Pouvoir de l'amour, tout ça tout ça. Il n'était pas très sûr d'aimer cette morale. Ce que ça faisait résonner chez lui. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais non. Ils n'était pas dans un film, il aimait son travail et il repartait demain. Et Lea n'était pas insipide. Merde, quoi ? Elle tapait vraiment fort, cette bière. L'autre ne parut rien remarquer et continua à déblatérer joyeusement. À un moment, il s'esclaffa sans raison.

« Ça me rappelle... Y a Zexion l'autre jour qui m'a demandé pourquoi on ne voyait jamais de couples homosexuels dans les films. Le pauvre, j'ai pas eu le cœur à lui expliquer l'homophobie. »

Isa fronça les sourcils. Dans quel monde vivait-il au juste pour ignorer ce genre de choses ? Lea intercepta son air perplexe et son expression se fit un peu plus douce.

« Les elfes ne sont pas conçus pour comprendre la cruauté, expliqua-t-il. Et c'est tant mieux. Si on pouvait tous être aussi ignorants... Et puis, il est intelligent Zexion, mais il réfléchit trop. Je voulais pas le décourager, je pense qu'il en pince pour Demyx. Grave chou.

-Je pensais que les elfes étaient conçus juste pour travailler ?

-Oh, nan, heureusement que non. Ce ne sont pas des robots. Ils peuvent développer des sentiments amoureux. Y a Sora et Kairi dans l'équipe A par exemple. Parfois ça arrive après des siècles de coexistence. J'crois qu'ils sont juste très timides pour la plupart ? Ou un peu naïfs. Franchement j'espère que Demyx va comprendre vite, sinon ils sont pas rendus. Mais après... Y a beaucoup d'humains normaux qui sont longs à la détente aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne suivait vraiment le film à présent.

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-entendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Non, Lea était trop bête pour s'encombrer de ce genre de subtilités. Ou pas. Il paraissait bête, mais...

« Peut-être que beaucoup d'humains normaux ont trop de choses en tête pour s'encombrer d'une nouvelle source de problèmes, répondit prudemment Isa.

-Ils finissent toujours par ouvrir les yeux, non ? S'ils se laissent le temps.

-Il faut que je me lève tôt demain si je veux rentrer chez moi avant la nuit. Je crois que je vais aller dormir. »

Doucement, Lea hocha la tête, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Ok. Je serais là pour dire au revoir. Tu pars pas en traître, hein ? »

Il y a deux jours, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Ça restait tentant, mais plus pour les même raisons.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Ventus et Zexion revinrent dans la maison réservée à l'équipe B. Xion et Demyx les attendaient, aux aguets, presque les oreilles dressées.

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

-Le patron autorise le plan d'urgence.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Ce fut Ventus qui se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique.

« Les cibles ont déjà été éliminées. »


	16. Retournement de situation

**Salut !**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est drôle. Si, j'vous jure, je viens de le relire, il est drôle. Quoique c'est pas souvent bon signe quand j'me fais rire toute seul. Vous me direz.**

* * *

**Cliché n°16 : Le retournement de situation**

« Ok. Rappelle-nous le plan.

-Oh, faites un effort... » soupira Zexion.

Ils en avaient discuté la veille avant de dormir. Le plus gros était fait. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Vraiment, vraiment rien.

« C'est juste qu'on veut être _sûrs_ de pas faire de bêtises ! expliqua Xion. On veut que Lea soit heureux !

-Bien sûr, je sais. Bon, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? J'ai été voir le Père Noël pour expliquer notre cheminement de pensée, et il a demandé à Ven de glisser du laxatif dans le chocolat chaud de Sora et Roxas. Ainsi, deux d'entre nous vont prendre leur place, pendant que les elfes restants feront le sapin et les activités usuelles... ça veut dire habituelles, Demyx. Puisqu'il faut s'occuper du traîneau et qu'il faut au moins être deux pour cela, Lea va devoir demander à Isa de rester pour l'aider. Tout va bien ?

-D'accord, mais concrètement, on fait quoi ? insista Ventus. On se comporte comment ?

-Toi et Demyx allez aider à l'usine. Moi et Xion, les plus discrets donc, on fait comme si de rien n'était et on s'occupe des tâches ordinaires de l'équipe B. »

Aussitôt, comme monté sur ressorts, Demyx leva bien haut le bras.

« Quoi ?

-Pourquoi je suis pas dans la même équipe que toi ? Comment on va vivre notre romance de personnages secondaires ?

-Je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair. On ne fait pas ça.

-Mais non ! protesta Xion. Dans les films, les persos secondaires se mettent forcément ensemble avant les personnages principaux ! Tu vas compromettre le bonheur de Lea !

-Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas dans _tous_ les films. Et si ça te poses tant de souci, pourquoi tu ne fais pas une romance secondaire avec Ven, par exemple ? »

Les deux concernés s'entreregardèrent en grimaçant.

« C'est pas pareil. On n'est pas amoureux.

-Ça règle le sujet, puisque Demyx et moi non plus ! »

Zut, il s'énervait. Il avait chaud. Bordel, il détestait parler aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments ! Il essuya ses mains moites sur les pantalon alors que Demyx haussait les épaules.

« Parle pour toi, hein...

-Non et puis, renchérit Xion l'air de rien, moi j'me souviens d'un Noël et d'une branche de gui...

-On a pas le temps de parler de ça ! Isa va descendre avec sa valise d'une seconde à l'autre ! Vous me laissez parler, ok ? Essayez d'avoir l'air inquiet. »

Ils traversèrent le village pour se rendre au bâtiment principal. Lea était occupé à passer mollement le balai autour du comptoir, sans grande conviction. Il semblait tout triste.

« Bonjour.

-Ah, salut les gars...

-Isa est déjà parti ?

-Hum ? Non, non... Mais bientôt. »

Pfiou. Zexion entendit Ven soupirer de soulagement, mais heureusement Lea ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

« Dis, on a un souci... Il semblerait que deux gars de l'équipe A aient choppé la diarrhée. »

L'humain leva enfin le regard, soudainement inquiet.

« Mince. C'est le stress, ça. On a vraiment besoin de nouveaux elfes en renfort pour l'an prochain. C'est qui ?

-Sora et Roxas. »

Zexion se souvenait avoir suggéré Riku à Ven, mais bon, soit l'elfe avait oublié, soit il y avait eu confusion dans quelle tasse appartenait à qui. Tant pis. Au moins il était efficace, même s'il l'agaçait beaucoup.

« Deux d'entre nous doivent aller les remplacer, poursuivit-il. C'est très ennuyeux.

-Hum... Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas l'air trop stressés.

-Bof non, vu que tu vas demander à Isa de nous aider ! » pérora très joyeusement Ventus.

Zexion ferma les yeux. Il aurait préféré que l'idée s'impose d'elle-même dans le cerveau de Lea, m'enfin, la subtilité chez les elfes...

Malgré tout, l'étincelle renaquit alors dans le regard de Lea. Alors, il était réellement triste à cause du départ de leur invité ? Excellente nouvelle, ça. Cela présageait du bon déroulement de leur petite stratégie.

« Ok, je me charge de le convaincre ! C'est super, ça ! Euh, je veux dire, ohlala, c'est très embêtant ! Vous allez couper le sapin en attendant ?

-Bah c'est que, moi et Xion, on va avoir du mal... »

L'humain fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à rire.

« Vous vous répartissez comme ça ? Mais nan. Xion et Ven sont plus rapides pour les travaux de l'usine. Zexion, tu devrais rester dans l'équipe B avec Demyx, vous allez pas trop galérer à couper le sapin comme ça ! »

Oh le sale... L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut évidemment interrompu par son collègue, bien trop heureux, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Zexion sentit les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser.

« Trop bonne idée ça, Lea ! On va s'y atteler de ce pas.

-Non, attendez... » protesta le concerné, en vain.

Le traître eut même l'audace de lui adresser un clin d'oeil avant qu'il ne soit entraîné dehors. Les elfes ne pouvaient par nature pas souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. En revanche, Zexion éprouva le sentiment qui, il en était sûr, s'en rapprochait le plus.

* * *

Il sembla à Lea qu'Isa traînait des pieds en descendant l'escalier ce matin-là, son sac sur une épaule, grave beau comme d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas partir, ça, ça crevait les yeux. Ce qui crevait les yeux également était son profond déni. Ne s'étant jamais senti poussé par la société à adopter tel ou tel comportement, Lea peinait à comprendre son attitude, même s'il avait lu des choses à ce sujet. Quoique... Lui-même ne se sentait-il pas un peu noyé dans la pression qu'on lui mettait pour devenir le prochain Père Noël ?

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le forcer à rester, bien qu'il soit convaincu que l'autre se contraignait à partir contre toute logique. Enfin, cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait enfin trouvé une bonne occasion de le convaincre. Et si cette fois Isa refusait de rester quelques jours, eh bien, il se ferait une raison et enterrerait ses débuts de sentiments sous des litres de déni et un peu de larmes.

C'est pourquoi il affichait un air jovial lorsqu'Isa se présenta ce matin-là.

« Bonjour très cher ! J'ai un changement de plan prévu pour vous ! »

Évidemment, Isa poussa l'un de ses fameux soupirs blasés. Prévisible, ce garçon.

« Bonjour, oui... Écoute, je croyais que c'était clair. Je dois vraiment partir. »

Lea pointa un doigt inquisiteur devant son nez.

« Mais oserais-tu laisser tes nouveaux amis dans une détresse infinie ? Un horrible incident est survenu, nous privant de main d'oeuvre à seulement trois jours de Noël ! Deux jours du réveillon ! Et toi qui n'aime pas cette fête, compte-tu t'en réjouir et nous abandonner en ricanant, monstre que tu es ?

-Arrête de faire ta dramaqueen et viens-en au fait que je puisse refuser. »

Gagné. Alors il y avait réellement un cœur derrière cette armoire à glace ? Lea n'en doutait pas, mais ça faisait plaisir d'en recevoir la confirmation.

« Deux elfes ont choppé une méchante diarrhée. Du coup Xion et Ven vont les remplacer.

-Je ne sais même plus qui sont Xion et Ven.

-C'est pas important. Enfin, si ! Mais pas pour le problème actuel. Le problème actuel est qu'il nous manque deux elfes dans l'équipe B. Or, aujourd'hui, _deux jours avant le réveillon_, nous étions sensés commencer à préparer le traîneau pour le Grand Soir ! Si nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, tout est fichu ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à annuler Noël cette année ! Ou alors on prend le risque que mon père ait un grave accident et meurt et qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de Noël jusque la fin des temps ! Oooh, mais ça te réjouirait hein, puisque tu détestes cette fête commerciale, fourbe que tu es ! »

En parlant, il avait collé le dos de sa main sur son front comme pour mimer un début d'évanouissement. Isa le considérait d'un air... stoïque.

« Écoute, Lea. Vraiment, pour une fois, écoute. Je vais parler lentement pour que tu comprennes les sons qui sortent de ma bouche, ok ? Très bien. Si je ne retournes pas travailler très vite et que je n'ai pas d'excuse valable, ça compte comme un abandon de poste. Je vais me faire virer. »

Lea aurait voulu répondre « Et alors ? ». Il serait tellement plus heureux sans ce taf de merde. Ça se voyait dans la manière qu'il avait d'être subtilement plus détendu depuis quelques temps. Et aussi dans la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais se détendre tout à fait. Ça provoquait des séquelles tout ça, toute cette pression qu'il s'imposait.

« Oh, mais non ! Dis-lui que t'es malade. On sait faire de faux arrêts maladie, dans le coin.

-Et je vais aller en prison. De mieux en mieux.

-Isaaaa ! »

Il le sentit flancher un peu. Le vit regarder l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Je dois vraiment y aller...

-Les elfes vont stresser encore plus. S'ils stressent encore plus, ils vont faire des crises cardiaques et _mourir_. Tu veux être responsable de la mort de pauvres êtres innocents et purs comme la neige ? Il nous faudrait juste une personne et, en s'activant, on pourrait y arriver. On rénovera ce foutu traîneau, toi et moi ! On peut le faire, allez ! »

Isa soupira. Son regard passa de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait en vain une excuse.

Lea sourit doucement.

« Dis-toi que tu nous rends la pareille pour t'avoir sauvé la vie quand t'as failli mourir de froid l'autre jour.

-Je croyais que ma dette était payée !

-Oh, Isa, dans les faits oui, mais est-ce que tu te sens _vraiment_ comme si tu avais restauré l'équilibre, hum ? Tu ne peux pas te sentir redevable durant toute ta vie envers des gens que tu ne reverras plus jamais. Ça te rongera encore sur ton lit de mort. Quelle vie. »

Il exagérait, et Isa savait qu'il exagérait. Cela dit, s'il souhaitait vraiment rester comme le pensait Lea, alors il verrait sans doute dans ces fabulations des arguments valables.

Un soupir.

« Je le fais pas pour toi, grogna Isa. Je le fais pour les elfes. Ils cuisinent bien et... »

Oh, cette mauvaise foi ! Son regard se fit noir devant l'immense sourire de Lea.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison ! Demyx et Zexion sont partis s'occuper du sapin. Allez, on déjeune et je te montre l'atelier ! »

Jusqu'à quand pouvait-il faire semblant de ne pas vouloir se trouver là ? Plus très longtemps, Lea espérait. Et peut-être qu'il voudrait rester un peu plus longtemps après Noël, qui sait ?

En tout cas, ça ne s'annonçait pas trop mal.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ? Votre avis ?**

**J'vous dis pas de laisser une review pour me faire plaisir hein, mais j'veux juste vous signaler qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et des reviews me feraient plaisir. C'est pas du chantage affectif. (Si.)**

**Bisous !**


	17. Le traîneau

**Hello !**

**Ça va vous ? Moi j'ai mille trucs à faire et juste envie de jouer à Stardew Valley. Y a des jours comme ça où j'oublie que "bosser de chez soi" ça implique "bosser". Mais bon, on va se sortir les doigts du cul.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 17 : Le traîneau du Père Noël**

Bon, bon, bon.

Isa se détestait. Et en même temps il se félicitait. L'activité aurait pu être agréable s'il n'était pas si stressé à l'idée de, genre, potentiellement perdre son job ? Pour le coup, il s'était fait avoir. Mais en même temps, Marluxia n'était qu'un sale con, donc ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule.

Il avait envoyé un message qui prétextait une grippe, trop forte pour bouger et donc aller voir le médecin – il ne s'était pas encore décidé pour l'ordonnance illégale – et disait que, au pire, le boss pouvait lui sucrer des jours de congés – pour ce qu'il s'en fichait... Ça devait passer, comme excuse, non ? Surtout avec ce temps de chien.

Mais Isa n'en saurait rien, puisque Lea lui avait confisqué son portable.

« Tu peux pas regarder ce truc toutes les trente secondes ! Ça va déjà prendre du temps que je t'explique comment faire... »

En vérité, Isa avait vite compris. Il fallait inspecter le traîneau tout d'abord et – la tâche la plus laborieuse honnêtement – virer toutes les punaises qui s'étaient réfugiées sous les banquettes pour y passer l'hiver. Après cela, poncer le bois, bon, ce n'était pas le plus compliqué, même si cela s'avérait assez long et fastidieux. Lea lui expliqua qu'il faudrait ensuite appliquer de la cire, un traitement anti-termites, et éventuellement refaire un peu la peinture. Rien de sorcier.

Isa aurait dû être surpris que le village dispose réellement d'un joli traîneau ouvragé, assez large pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Cela dit, il ne parvenait plus à s'étonner de grand chose, ici. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les cadeaux de tous les enfants de la planète tiennent sur ce truc, aussi imposant soit-il. À moins d'employer la magie, bien entendu. Sans doute que Lea prétexterait ça s'il lui posait la question, « _C'est un truc magique_ ».

Heureusement vu ce qu'il risquait à cause de cette histoire, mais le boulot s'avéra plutôt... agréable. Lea avait sorti son propre téléphone et une enceinte pour diffuser une playlist « _sans chanson de Noël, promis juré !_ ». Ils parlaient surtout lorsque Lea lui donnait des conseils sur le ponçage. Pas de grande conversation ou de blagues.

Et c'était bien juste comme ça. Il détestait devoir l'admettre, mais Isa se sentait... à l'aise. Comme rarement en présence de gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Ou en présence de gens tout court. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement compliqué ou stressant, un instant où on risquait de le juger, de le jauger. Lea ne lui donnait jamais l'impression d'être trop ou pas assez quoi que ce soit. D'accord, sa manie d'essayer de l'analyser constamment s'avérait épuisante, mais Isa comprenait à présent que ce n'était pas malveillant.

Il profiterait mieux s'il s'arrêtait de penser. Au boulot, déjà, un peu, et surtout à tout ceci, cette situation ubuesque, ses raisons de rester. Isa ne croyait pas au destin. Même les circonstances les plus improbables ne résultaient que de coïncidences sans aucun lien narratif, aucun message, aucun signe. Heureusement, sinon il aurait presque crû que l'univers lui donnaient toutes les raisons du monde de rester ici.

Et après quoi ? Démissionner pour mener une heureuse vie de campagnard avec cet espèce d'excentrique étrangement séduisant, comme dans ces comédies à petit budget ? Non mais vraiment, quelle idée.

Le travail manuel laissait trop de place aux pensées farfelues. Il se faisait des films.

À midi, ils rejoignirent les elfes pour préparer le repas. Isa parla peu, comme à son habitude. Cependant, délesté de sa mauvaise humeur des premiers jours, il ne put que constater le climat étrangement chaleureux de la maisonnée. Comme ces familles parfaites qu'il n'avait vu qu'à la télévision. Il avait toujours cru que la complicité entre deux ou plus êtres humains ne durait jamais vraiment, mais en les regardant échanger des blagues, des taquineries et des rires... Bah, peut-être un truc de campagnard. Ils avaient réellement le temps de nouer des liens – ou le prenaient malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans une journée ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussa à en parler à Lea, alors qu'ils reprenaient la route de l'atelier, laissant l'herbe pleine de givre craquer sous leurs pieds.

« Vous avez l'air d'une vraie famille, dis donc.

-Ah bah, on _est_ une vraie famille. Techniquement, on est tous les enfants du Père Noël, c'est juste qu'il a voulu que je sois humain et qu'eux soient des elfes. Bon, attend, dis comme ça, c'est un peu dégueu, sachant qu'il y a des couples chez les elfes. En plus ils naissent déjà adultes donc pas trop comparable. Merde j'ai des images en tête maintenant, t'es content ? »

Encore ces histoires. Isa commençait à se demander si Lea y croyait lui-même, vu le naturel avec lequel il expliquait tout cela. Il décida de laisser glisser pour cette fois.

« C'est drôle.

-Drôle ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas pas expliquer ? soupira Lea.

-Je sais pas quoi t'expliquer. C'est drôle, c'est tout.

-Hum... marmonna l'autre en ouvrant la porte de l'atelier. C'est comment, toi, dans ta famille ? T'es pas obligé de répondre si c'est personnel.

-Pourquoi ça le serait ?

-Bah, tu m'as déjà dit que vous fêtiez pas Noël... Je veux pas m'avancer mais ça augure pas vraiment de bonnes relations. »

Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud dans le bâtiment, mais au moins le vent n'y soufflait pas. Isa fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dit que mes parents ne m'avaient jamais fait croire au Père Noël, pas qu'on ne le fêtait pas. »

Lea s'accouda contre un établi en le fixant. Le froid ne semblait jamais le déranger. L'habitude, peut-être. Comment il faisait pour rester aussi ridiculement beau ? Isa ne se voyait pas mais il était à peu près sûr que sa coupe de cheveux n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et que son nez rougie et asséché par le vent devait inspirer la pitié.

« Et c'était comment, du coup ? s'enquit Lea.

-Comme un repas un peu plus coûteux que les autres jours. Avec un cadeau pour les enfants. Rien de très extravagant.

-Rien de très enthousiasmant non plus. »

Isa haussa les épaules.

« Bof. On n'avait pas de sapin ou quoi que ce soit, et après ?

-C'est pas ça l'important. J'veux dire, c'est surtout sensé être un moment de... réunion, de joie, tout ça tout ça. »

Pfff, vraiment ? On en était à ce genre de naïvetés ? Isa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin, poursuivit Lea, si tu restes jusqu'à Noël, on pourra te montrer. Sauf si tu préfères être avec tes parents, bien sûr.

-Non. On ne fête plus vraiment Noël, depuis... »

Est-ce qu'il allait véritablement lui raconter ça ? Mince. Il faisait n'importe quoi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, la confession fut plus facile qu'il ne s'imaginait. Y avait quelque chose chez lui qui rendait la discussion plus aisée.

« J'ai changé de ville pour le travail. J'en ai profité pour, tu sais, faire mon coming-out. Ce serait exagéré de dire que ça s'est mal passé. Cela dit, depuis, on ne se voit plus beaucoup.

-Oh, Isa...

-Quoi ? Ce n'est rien. On se voit pour les anniversaires, et ça se passe bien. On n'en parle jamais. Je ne peux pas dire à cent pour cent que c'est ça qui... Enfin, c'est pas un drame. »

Sauf qu'il ne saurait jamais. Si c'était la distance ou son orientation qui avait installé ce malaise entre lui et sa famille, si c'était ça qui avait achevé de les faire devenir des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Parfois, il se disait juste que les humains n'étaient peut-être pas censés rester proches de leurs parents en grandissant. Après tout, la plupart des animaux se délestaient de leur progéniture. Au moins ils évitaient les non-dits, les rancunes, les projections, l'affection corrompue par l'amertume.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, qu'il aurait repoussé si elle avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre que Lea.

« Hé. Si t'as envie d'en parler...

-Non, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose. On n'a jamais été très proches, de toute façon.

-T'as quand même l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. J'comprends que tu sois pas bavard mais...

-Peut-être plus tard. On a un traîneau à préparer non ? »

L'autre n'insista pas. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en quelques jours, des choses qu'il avait oublié, bien engoncé dans sa routine. Ah, merde alors. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. La discussion avait fait remonter des trucs à la surface, des ressentiments qu'Isa avait même oublié. Et techniquement, il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à ses parents, si ? Ils l'avaient élevé au mieux, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient coupé les pont après son coming-out. Ils n'avaient rien dit, vraiment. Pas de mots d'encouragement non plus, mais bof, ils n'étaient pas trop expressifs, un trait qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute transmis à leur fils. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à toute cette colère qui remontait d'un coup.

Heureusement, il n'était pas très expansif lorsqu'il éprouvait quelque chose, alors il put continuer à travailler malgré tout, en silence. Compartimenter. Peut-être que Lea s'en rendit compte, au vu des regards inquiets qu'il croyait apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, mais il n'en dit rien. Isa se sentit reconnaissant, à sa grande surprise.

Son espèce de bouillabaisse d'émotions redescendit petit à petit au fil des deux heures suivantes. Il avait beau être un matheux dans l'âme, il aimait aussi pas mal les activités manuelles. La cuisine, surtout. Pas vraiment le temps pour autre chose, habituellement, entre ses heures sup' et la fatigue de la semaine. C'était assez agréable.

« On fait une pause ? J'ai mal aux bras, grimaça Lea.

-Pas très sportif, hein ?

-Hé ! N'importe quoi, je fais plein de trucs toute la journée et en plus j'ai transporté des sapins tous les matins du mois de décembre.

-Ça se voit pas trop. »

C'était vrai ça, il faisait vraiment tout mince. Pas maigre, autant qu'Isa puisse en juger à travers les vêtements d'hiver. Quoique c'était dû à sa silhouette allongée, surtout.

« Bah, j'ai des muscles fins. Tout le monde peut pas se vanter d'avoir la carrure d'un agent de sécurité, monsieur Isa.

-Touché. »

Non puis, il avait un peu mal aussi, à force de poncer.

« Ça te vexe pas, hein ? demanda Lea. C'est pas vexant dans ma tête, mais tu m'dis. »

Isa haussa les épaules. La pique sonnait moqueuse, mais pas de façon méchante. Il commençait à savoir faire la différence. Il se permit même un petit rictus.

« Tu ne dis que la vérité. Et... Ça m'est déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois qu'on me prenne pour le vigile au supermarché.

-Naaaan, sérieux ? Quand même ! Pas à ce point.

-Écoute, apparemment j'ai l'air sévère.

-Hum. Renfermé plutôt, je dirais. Déso pas déso, mais moi j'trouve ça super chou. »

Encore une fois, Isa fut bien heureux que ses émotions ne se voient pas trop sur son visage, parce qu'il subissait l'équivalent mental de trébucher ou d'avaler sa salive, là tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? Tu te moques ?

-Nan, j'suis très sérieux.

-N'importe quoi. »

Accepter qu'il dise la vérité, ce serait confirmer son impression que Lea était en train d'essayer de flirter, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait. Il savait en revanche ce qu'il était _sensé_ en penser : ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et ils vivaient trop loin et ça ne pouvait mener à rien.

« Enfin, reprit l'autre d'un ton plus léger, j'avoue, ok, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tout trempé par la neige avec ta frange devant les yeux, tu ressemblais juste à un gros chien pas content.

-Alors ça...

-Oh, ça va ! Allez, j'suis sûr que t'as pas eu une impression très flatteuse de moi non plus. »

Puisqu'il demandait, hein.

« Non en effet, sortit un Isa stoïque. C'était difficile de te prendre au sérieux avec ta tête de clown.

-Un clown, vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu me voyais ? »

Il hocha la tête devant l'air ahuri de l'autre. À vrai dire, il se souvenait même avoir pensé « un clown sexy » mais ça, il ne l'avouerait que sur son lit de mort.

« Ok, ok, je suis pas vexé ! s'exclama Lea en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et maintenant ? Tu me vois comment ? »

Moins clown, plus sexy. Hé merde. Il était dans la _mouise_.

« Bof.

-Quoi bof ?! J'suis outré ! Moi j'te fais des compliments et toi tu m'outres !

-Ah, donc tu allais à la pêche aux compliments là ? Ça va les chevilles ?

-Ok, rappelle-moi de plus jamais te sauver la vie, si tu meurs de froid.

-Noté.

-Je rigole, hein, se sentit obligé de préciser Lea. On est en train de rigoler. Nan ? »

C'était lui qui demandait ça ? Il s'y connaissait davantage en plaisanteries que lui, non ?

« Bah... Oui ? répondit Isa.

-Ah, tant mieux. J'veux dire, j'me sens assez à l'aise avec toi pour faire ce genre de blagues, mais j'étais pas sûr que ce soit réciproque alors je préfère demander. »

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Isa chercha un moyen de se dépêtrer de cette conversation et opta pour un changement de sujet. Il se racla la gorge.

« Et toi, tu as dit à ton père que tu es gay ? Est-ce que le Père Noël est tolérant, hm ? »

Le visage de Lea s'illumina.

« Très ! Je savais dès le départ que j'avais pas trop de raisons d'avoir peur, mais bon, c'est toujours un peu stressant, je pense ? Enfin c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça. J'étais au lycée et j'avais mon premier copain alors j'sais pas, j'ai voulu lui dire. Il a rigolé avec son gros rire, et puis il m'a dit '_Oh, c'est pas grave va, si tu veux des enfants un jour t'auras juste à les sculpter dans un arbre !_' et j'ai dit :'_Par pitié, tout sauf du sapin !_' et bon, c'était drôle. Parce que les sapins de Noël. »

Et puis comme sa joie toute simple était contagieuse, Isa se sentit heureux pour lui.

* * *

**J'sais pas vous, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre.**

**Comme quasi tous les films de Noël sont hétéro, on voit jamais d'histoire de coming-out, c'est dommage. Même si on est dans une fic un peu niaise et simple, j'voulais en parler un peu, j'sais pas.**

**À demain !**


	18. Marché de Noël

**Salut salut !**

**Ouais. Huhum. Hum.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 18 : Le marché de Noël (et chocolat chaud)**

« Ils vont bientôt rentrer, je pense, marmonna Zexion. Y a pas beaucoup de luminosité dans l'atelier et il commence à faire sombre. »

L'elfe se sentait soulagé de ce constat. Il en avait un peu assez de se montrer agressif avec Demyx. C'était super épuisant. Et pourtant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre, hein ? Peut-être que comme ça, il finirait par comprendre son refus et les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant entre eux. Simples et évidentes. Il était têtu, mais même lui devait avoir des limites dans la stupidité. Et puis, les elfes ne pouvaient pas faire de mal aux gens intentionnellement. Par contre, par accident ou par bêtise, ça...

« Ah ouais, fit Demyx. Faudrait commencer à préparer les chocolats chauds.

-Ne touche à rien, j'y vais. »

Sa maladresse en cuisine était époustouflante. Comment pouvait-on être aussi doué pour concevoir des jouets d'une minutie ahurissante, tout en étant si mauvais avec les aliments ? Le manque de concentration, peut-être. Mh.

Zexion se dirigea vers la cuisine, maudissant l'autre en entendant ses bruits de pas derrière les siens.

« Mais j'me disais, on fait quoi du coup, pour rapprocher les deux loustiques ? On touche plus à rien, maintenant ?

-J'y ai réfléchi, soupira Zexion de mauvaise grâce. L'inconnue dans cette équation, c'est Isa. On ne le connaît pas et il n'est pas bavard. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il pense, par exemple en essayant de se rapprocher de lui. Mais c'est délicat parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on l'accapare trop, sous peine de saborder sa relation naissante avec Lea.

-Ouais c'est compliqué, commenta légèrement Demyx en se perchant sur le plan de travail. J'suis content de pas m'en occuper dis donc ! »

Zexion se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment ça ? Il faut que ce soit l'un de nous deux, vu que Xion et Ven sont à l'usine.

-Ouais, ben ce sera toi ! » s'exclama gaiement Demyx.

Eeeet Zexion n'en revenait pas. Il se sentit ouvrir la bouche, sans savoir encore quels sons en sortiraient.

« Non mais je rêve, là ? On est sensé être chargés tous les quatre de cette mission ! En _équipe _! Il est hors de question que je fasses tout le boulot, tu as une idée d'à quel point c'est éprouvant ? J'y connais rien, moi, en romance, j'ai l'impression que la moindre petite erreur pourrait tout faire foirer ! »

En guise de réaction, Demyx lui adressa une petite moue suppliante.

« Bah oui mais c'est toi l'elfe intelligent dans l'histoire. Nous, on a peur de faire une bêtise.

-Je peux comprendre. Mais si le patron nous a embarqué tous ensemble dans cette affaire, c'est pas pour rien, à mon avis...

-Mouais, mais devenir pote avec Isa ? Il va m'envoyer bouler, nan ? Il a plutôt le même caractère ultra coincé que toi.

-Je vais faire comme si je le prenais bien. Mais justement, comment pourrait-on devenir amis, lui et moi, si aucun de nous deux ne sait faire la conversation ?

-Ah ouais, bon point. Écoute, on a qu'à essayer tous les deux ?

-Moui... »

Il craignait tout de même que Demyx ne vende la mèche par inadvertance. En même temps... Si le Père Noël lui faisait confiance pour cette mission, alors ça devrait aller. Non ?

Trop de paramètres à prendre en compte. Trop d'événements imprévisibles à gérer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il stressait. Ça se passait bien, jusqu'ici, non ? Mieux que ce qu'il espérait au départ.

« Oh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Demyx alors que Zexion découpait les petits carrés de chocolat à côté du lait en train de chauffer. Il faut qu'on remette en place quelque chose. »

Clac. L'elfe serra un peu fort la tablette.

« Je t'écoute...

-On y avait renoncé faute de temps et... de cohérence, j'crois ? Même si moi j'aimais bien. Soi-disant c'est plutôt une tradition du Nouvel An, et puis c'est passé de mode ou j'sais pas quoi.

-Oui je me souviens, j'étais à la réunion aussi, mais il est hors de question de...

-On va accrocher des branches de gui !

-Non !

-Allez, on voit ça dans au moins quinze films, et à chaque fois c'est un succès ! La coutume veut que les gens qui se tiennent sous la branche de gui doivent s'embrasser ! Et là les personnages principaux se rendent compte de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et sont très confus et très contents et il se passe des trucs et après ils sont amoureux ! À cent pour cent ça marche. C'est prouvé scientifiquement. »

Zexion jeta juste un peu trop violemment les carrés de chocolat dans le lait et failli s'éclabousser.

« Portée de merle, Demyx, tu te fiches du monde, là ? »

Mais Demyx ne comprit pas vraiment l'injonction à se taire, ou ne voulut pas comprendre.

« Bah quoi ? C'est bien grâce à ça que je suis fou de toi depuis l'an dernier. »

Il avait fallu qu'il le dise, hein ?

Les elfes ne faisaient jamais de mal aux gens volontairement, et Zexion devait trouvait un moyen de contourner cette règle inscrite magiquement au plus profond de ses cellules. Techniquement, cela lui ferait plus de mal de le laisser espérer pour rien, non ? Alors il pouvait le recaler une bonne fois pour toute.

Non ?

Non. Les mots ne voulaient pas faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il savait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. _Ah bah c'est bien la preuve que ça ne marche pas toujours. Parce que c'est pas réciproque._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ?

« Zexion, le chocolat déborde.

-Purin, jura l'elfe en baissant le feu. C'est ta faute, ça.

-Quoi, je te perturbe tant que ça ?

-Arr- Tu n'as pas le droit de plaisanter !

-Ça vaaaa, je nettoierais. Hé, j'veux bien que ça te prenne du temps de trier les infos dans ton cerveau compliqué, mais un an, ça fait long, quand même, tu trouves pas ? Quoique pas tant que ça, vu que ça fait deux siècles qu'on se connaît et au moins cent ans que je te tourne autour ? C'est quoi déjà le mot ? Rela... Relativité ! C'est relativitant !

-Relatif, soupira Zexion. Je pensais que t'avais lâché l'affaire...

-Jamais, affirma Demyx avec un naturel désarmant. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Deux silhouettes revenaient vers la maison. Bon, il devait lui faire comprendre rapidement. En traversant la pièce pour aller chercher des tasses – et masquer sa nervosité – Zexion asséna :

« Tu sais, ça ne se passe pas toujours comme dans les films.

-Bah ouais, je sais. Dans les films les intrigues se passent en deux jours, mais souvent c'est plus long dans la vraie vie.

-Et parfois, dans la vraie vie, les sentiments des gens ne sont pas réciproques.

-Bah je sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Hein ? »

Comment ça, il savait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de la vie des humains, lui, à part les téléfilms de Noël ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas l'affaire ? Pourtant Demyx croisa les bras, sûr de lui.

« T'étais pas le seul à devoir supporter Lea chaque fois qu'il se prenait un râteau au lycée, je te rappelle. »

Ah merde. Zexion se sentait idiot.

« Écoute, poursuivit Demyx en lui prenant les tasses des mains avant qu'elles ne tombent, j'sais pas ce que t'essaie de me dire, mais j'pense pas que ça s'applique à nous. J'pense que tu réfléchis trop, aussi. Mais ok, j'vais arrêter d'en parler si tu veux. Juste, c'est bête. Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'y repenses jamais.

-Dem'... »

L'autre elfe, exaspérant comme toujours dans ce genre de situations sérieuses, se mit à fredonner. Il sonnait un peu faux et la chanson rendait bizarrement sans les instruments, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger.

« _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart..._ »

Oh non, il n'osait pas, quand même ? Alors c'était pour ça, la chanson de hier ? Mais non, depuis quand Demyx était _intelligent _?

« _But the very next day, you gave it away..._ »

Et il aurait sans doute continué sans le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Au fond de l'atelier, il y avait quelques vieilles planches de bois liées ensemble. Au début, Isa n'y prêta pas attention mais, le jour déclinant, et sa concentration avec, il s'aperçut que cela ressemblait à des murs très fins, peut-être pour une cabane. L'un d'entre eux comportait même un trou rectangulaire comme pour y assembler une porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la journée.

-Oh, ça, au fond ? Les vestiges de notre marché de Noël.

-Il y a une histoire derrière ça ?

-Wow, ça t'intéresse ? Dis donc, où est passée ta misanthropie ? Aaaah nan, je plaisante, me regarde pas comme ça. Viens, j'vais fermer l'atelier. »

Ils sortirent donc dans le froid pendant que Lea expliquait.

« C'est une tradition de Noël, après tout, les marchés. J'ai toujours bien aimé ça. Mais ici... Les elfes sont trop peu nombreux, et puis peu de touristes passent dans le coin, c'est pas très rentable. Ça coûte beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour pas grand-chose... J'suis un peu déçu. Je faisais de jolies boules à neige, avant. On avait aussi des décorations pour les sapins et de jolis objets comme ça. Bref. Pas le temps. Pas l'argent.

-Ça a l'air chouette.

-Pfff, tu dis ça par diplomatie. T'aimes pas Noël.

-Hum, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Il avait surtout apprécié l'enthousiasme de Lea, à vrai dire.

« Ouais hein, j'te préfère honnête. Mais bref. Ça fait des années que je dis à mon daron de créer de nouveaux elfes, un genre d'équipe C, tu vois ? Déjà, avec la croissance de la population mondiale, c'est plus trop gérable de faire autant de jouets. Et même si les elfes sont conçus pour résister à la pression, ça m'fait de la peine des fois, de les voir courir dans tous les sens.

-Bienvenue dans le capitalisme, ironisa Isa.

-Ouais. J'aime pas ça. Personne devrait avoir à subir ça. Même si on est une famille et qu'on s'amuse malgré tout.

-Pourquoi ton père ne veut pas créer d'autres elfes ?

-Oh, m'en parle pas ! soupira théâtralement Lea. La tradition. _Ils ont toujours été huit, pourquoi ça changerait, après ce sera plus gérable_, bla, bla, bla. Il prétexte aussi que les elfes n'ont pas le temps de former des petits nouveaux, avec tout le travail. Pourtant, c'est un retour sur investissement ! Ça prendra du temps au début et après ça ira nettement mieux ! Le seul point avec lequel je suis assez d'accord, c'est que ça ferait beaucoup de bouches à nourrir. On ne fait pas ce qu'on fait pour gagner de l'argent, mais du coup, bah...

-Je vois. »

Isa se mit à réfléchir. Cela ne lui prit pas très longtemps.

« C'est risqué, mais si vous aviez plus de main d'oeuvre, vous pourriez refaire le marché de Noël et... miser sur votre image de marque ? Faire du village une sorte d'attraction touristique en période de fêtes. Bâtir un vrai hôtel. Vous auriez davantage de moyens pour nourrir davantage d'elfes.

-Bienvenue dans le capitalisme, hein ? plaisanta l'autre.

-Y a de bons côtés, parfois, se justifia Isa.

-Faudrait quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en commerce et tout ça, pour gérer le truc. J'suis pas forcément très bon en maths, et les elfes ont jamais été à l'école.

-Hum. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de sous-entendre quoi que ce fut avec cette remarque, juste de réfléchir à voix haute. À vrai dire, il devait avoir oublier qu'Isa était commercial. Mais sur le papier, ce serait possible ? Il sentit les rouages de l'ambition, un peu rouillés, se remettre doucement en marche. Non mais non, en fait. Il n'allait pas rester vivre ici. Surtout pas sur un coup de tête, et puis quoi encore ? Il se pourrait que cette entreprise ne soit pas viable. Même si ça lui permettrait de gérer lui-même la compta tout seul... presque d'être son propre patron.

« Oh, ça sent le chocolat ! s'exclama Lea en poussant la porte du bâtiment principal.

-Je ne vois pas la différence avec d'habitude.

-Ah, touché. Salut les gars ! fit-il en voyant Zexion et Demyx sortir de la cuisine. Les autres sont pas encore rentrés ?

-Ils ont dû oublier d'arrêter de travailler. »

Oublier d'arrêter de travailler ! Ça se pouvait vraiment, ça ? Quelle bande de désaxés. Qui ferait des heures sup' pour le fun ? De ce que Lea avait dépeint au fil des conversations, même lui trouvait ça raide comme conditions de travail. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient porter plainte aux Prud'hommes, au moins ? Ou est-ce qu'ils ne possédaient aucun contrat de travail ? Un peu comme des... esclaves. Ah, de plus en plus glauque cette affaire.

Ok, très bien. Il fallait qu'il se barre d'ici, c'était clair. Après le réveillon. S'il trouvait des bus qui passaient le 25 décembre. Et s'ils avait toujours un job parce que sinon, bof... Non, mais si. C'était la chaleur du salon et l'odeur de chocolat chaud qui lui embrouillait l'esprit. Avec ou sans job, il rentrerait.

Il y eut quelques papotages pendant qu'ils prenaient place dans le salon et que les elfes – les « elfes » – amenaient le chocolat qu'ils avaient préparé. Isa se fit discret. C'était simple, maintenant qu'il s'entendait mieux avec Lea : il n'avait qu'à le suivre et à l'imiter. Si Lea s'asseyait, alors il s'asseyait également. Et, oh, non. Il s'aperçut qu'il faisait tout le temps ça dès lors qu'il y avait plus de trois personnes dans la pièce : prendre un référentiel et s'y calquer discrètement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un homme adulte soit encore censé faire ça.

« Hé, dis, Lea, t'en penses quoi si finalement on remet les feuilles de gui en décoration ? C'est un peu tard maintenant mais ça s'fait nan ? demandait Demyx.

-Oh bah ouais, pour Nouvel An. On est plutôt axés Noël nous donc bof, mais c'est vrai que ça vous amusait ces tru- Oh. Tu sais quoi ? C'est une super idée ! »

Mais y avait vraiment des gens qui accrochaient du gui aux linteaux de porte en décembre, bordel ? Isa croyait que ça n'existait que dans les vieux films. Un peu comme une fausse tradition inventée par des scénaristes et qui n'aurait jamais vraiment pris. Mais qu'en savait-il, après tout ? Chez ses parents, il n'y avait même pas de sapin, sauf les années où ils recevaient de la famille éloignée, pour faire bonne figure.

« On le fera demain ! C'est chouette, super esprit d'initiative. »

Isa fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais l'autre elfe – celui qui était intelligent d'après Lea, qui ne paraissait pas se rendre compte du problème à répartir ses amis entre « idiots » et « malins » – sembla se renfrogner un peu sur son morceau de canapé. Mh. Il se souvenait que Lea avait blablaté longtemps sur deux elfes qui se tournaient autour. Bah, il s'en fichait un peu, mais ne devrait-il pas se réjouir ? Si Isa se souvenait bien, le principe des feuilles de gui, c'était d'embrasser les gens qu'on croisait en-dessous, non ? Prétexte tout trouvé pour un rapprochement. Lui ne s'en faisait pas : il se débrouillait toujours pour se trouver le plus loin possible des gens.

La soirée se déroula... on ne pouvait pas dire « paisiblement » étant donné les énergumènes. Xion et Ventus ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et ils jouèrent à des jeux de société en écoutant une atroce playlist de chansons de fêtes. Isa ne parla pas beaucoup malgré les tentatives de Lea et de Demyx pour l'inclure – jamais été un grand bavard, même lorsqu'il se sentait à l'aise quelque part. Personne ne parut lui tenir rigueur de sa réserve. Il trouvait ça plutôt agréable, de ne pas se sentir jugé.

Et, même, il pourrait presque s'habituer à ça. À une vraie famille.

* * *

**Ahah. Ah. Déso. Faut bien un peu de drama de temps en temps ?**

**À demain !**


	19. La fabrique

**Coucou !**

**Ah, c'est déjà bientôt la fin. Plus que cinq chapitres, déjà. Pfiouuu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°19 : La fabrique de jouets**

« Hé, j't'ai jamais fait visiter au fait !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment utile puisque je pars bientôt... Et je pensais qu'on devait urgemment finir de rénover ce traîneau.

-Oh, ça vaaaa, on peut faire des pauses quand même ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on est dessus déjà, j'ai mal au dos ! Partout, en fait » rit Lea en s'étirant dramatiquement.

Bon, ce n'était pas faux, devait reconnaître Isa. Lui même n'avait pas osé demander une pause – par ego ou par conscience qu'il fallait, apparemment, se dépêcher de poncer le traîneau ? Le réveillon était demain, mais... Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela, au juste ? Aucun Père Noël n'allait magiquement s'envoler sur ce machin tiré par des rennes enchantés, quoiqu'en dise Lea.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le rictus de l'autre se fit moqueur.

« Et puis, tu pourras voir l'usine, comme ça. Et alors tu seras obligé de me croire !

-Assister au triste spectacle d'employés au bord du burn-out en train de courir dans tous les sens ne me fera pas croire au Père Noël. Au contraire, je serais peut-être tenté d'appeler la police pour démanteler un réseau d'esclavage, une secte, ou les deux.

-Ah ouais, je vois. Tu vas être surpris. Bouge ton cul ! »

Avec un soupir résigné pour la forme, Isa s'exécuta. Il s'était remis à neiger la nuit dernière, plus légèrement que la dernière fois. Il se mit à penser à ce cliché qui voulait qu'il neige au soir du réveillon. Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé dans la vie réelle, ce genre d'heureuses coïncidences ? Il n'y prêtait pas une attention débordante, aussi ne pouvait-il pas l'affirmer, mais il ne gardait aucun souvenir d'un Noël blanc. Pas plus mal : les familles qui cherchaient à se réunir en grand comité auraient du mal à venir en voiture sous dix centimètres de neige.

« Bon bah, le bâtiment principal est tout au fond du village, ça tu connais. Encore plus au fond y a l'enclos des rennes, et de l'autre côté y a la réserve de sapins. Là, on a les maisons de l'équipe A et de l'équipe B. Enfin, c'est pas officiel, ils auraient le droit de se mélanger s'ils voulaient. Des fois ils font des soirées pyjama mais c'est tout. Là, c'est deux maisons vides... Peut-être qu'il y aura de nouveaux elfes dedans, l'an prochain ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Le village vous appartient ? »

Lea pouffa.

« C'est tout comme. T'as pas idée d'à quel point c'était peu cher. Plus personne ne vivait là, tellement c'est un trou perdu. Du coup ben, on a acheté toutes les maisons pour une bouchée de pain. Enfin, je dis _on_, mais j'étais petit.

-Et si quelqu'un voulait s'installer ici ? Vous le laisseriez ?

-Je suppose qu'on aurait pas le choix, mais c'est vrai que ça poserait des soucis de logistique... Surtout si cette personne voulait nous dénoncer à l'inspection du travail. »

Isa comprit bien la pique.

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher...

-Presque rien. Les elfes n'ont pas de contrat de travail. Techniquement, ils n'ont même pas d'existence juridique. C'est un peu compliqué tu vois, genre, _eh, en fait c'est le Père Noël qui les a sculptés et ils naissent déjà adultes. Non non, pas besoin de les rattacher à la mutuelle_... Tu vois le genre ? »

Le village n'était pas grand. Isa avait déjà aperçu la plupart des maisons, ainsi que les guirlandes lumineuses qui s'étendaient d'un poteau à l'autre au-dessus du chemin principal. Elles n'étaient pourtant jamais éclairées la nuit. Lea lui expliqua que «_ manque de budget et puis la plupart des elfes ne sortent pas le soir, y a rien à faire dehors_ ». Il avait l'air un peu désappointé en faisant ce constat amèrement réaliste. Isa avait toujours considéré les décorations des villes comme un gouffre sans fond pour ses impôts. Quand il en fit la remarque, l'autre se mit à rire et à le traiter affectueusement de vieux grincheux.

Affectueusement. Ouais. Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, cette histoire.

« Et ça, c'est ma maison. Le daron y est pas beaucoup en ce moment.

-Je croyais que tu dormais dans la bâtiment principal.

-Ah, nan nan ! J'ai un chez moi quand même, tu crois quoi ? Sinon le chauffage de l'étage aurait été réparé plus vite.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! Si je t'avais proposé de venir chez moi t'aurais refusé tout net.

-Évidemment. C'est surtout cette réparation de chauffage qui me sidère. T'aurais eu le temps pour toi-même, mais moi, je peux aller me faire voir ?

-C'est que, je voulais le faire hier soir, mais j'ai oublié. C'est un peu de ta faute, tu sais ? Tu me déconcentres. »

Et c'était reparti. Isa essaya de se forcer à trouver ça désagréable mais ne parvint pas à trouver un quelconque véritable sentiment d'agacement en lui. De pire en pire. Bah, ça allait peut-être piquer un peu quand il serait parti, d'ici deux jours, mais il s'en remettrait. Il pouvait toujours limiter les dégâts, en attendant.

« Rassure-moi, Lea, tu ne flirtes pas comme ça avec tous les pauvres étrangers qui se retrouvent pris en otage dans ce patelin paumé ? Si c'est le cas, il faudrait penser à consulter un spécialiste. »

Ça sonnait plus agressif dans sa tête. Mince. Pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à être agressif ? D'habitude, il paraissait agressif même lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur ! Pourquoi son intimidation était-elle cassée ? Il n'aimerait vraiment pas la réponse, hein ?

« Ooooh, ben sois pas jaloux, Isa. J'peux toujours te proposer de venir dormir là où y a du chauffage hein, si tu veux. »

Oh mais quel gros con. Ce genre de techniques n'avait jamais fonctionné sur lui, pourquoi ça marchait maintenant ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi paniqué. Comme d'hab', heureusement qu'il était aussi expressif qu'un bouledogue, tout ça tout ça...

« Pitié, parvint-il à maugréer. Montre-moi cette usine qu'on en finisse. »

C'était forcément le seul bâtiment hors du sentier principal. Le plus imposant, aussi. Il ne ressemblait pas à une usine classique, ni de près ni de loin. Et d'ailleurs, le bâtiment paraissait relativement neuf comparé aux autres. Fabriqué par les « elfes » ? Sans doute pas. Il s'agissait d'un chantier trop conséquent pour huit personnes non-formées.

Avant que Lea n'ouvre la porte, Isa entrevit déjà par la fenêtre une explosion de couleur qui lui arracha la rétine. Après, le bruit aussi résonna à ses oreilles.

C'était... Eh bien, c'était en tout point raccord avec l'image qu'on peut se faire de l'atelier des lutins du Père Noël une veille de réveillon. Des tapis roulants et des machines colorées, quatre silhouettes courant en tout sens, des babioles partout.

En guise de jouets, son inconscient avait imaginé des petit train miniatures et des chevaux de bois... Son inconscient était resté au siècle dernier, visiblement. Évidemment, les choses fabriquées étaient davantage modernes : vélos, poupées, kits de poterie, kits de chimie, etc. En revanche, toujours autant de peluches.

Xion se trouvait encore là aujourd'hui apparemment, et, concentrée, armée d'un tournevis de précision, effectuait les derniers réglages d'une voiture télécommandée. En arrière plan, un type bruyant testait la planche de skateboard qu'il venait sans doute de fignoler. Une des roues se dévissa et il finit par terre. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se remettre de la chute et bondit sur ses pieds pour chercher ses outils de travail. Un drône pour enfants volait à toute vitesse au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Un métier éreintant en effet, grinça-t-il, ironique.

-Oh, attend avant de juger. C'est pas de tout repos. Ah, la preuve. Hé, Riku ! »

D'accord, la tronche de cet elfe-là faisait un peu peur. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers eux comme un fantôme, tout pâle, avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Cela ne parut pas perturber Lea, qui conserva son grand sourire paisible.

« Hum, bonjour ? »

Isa répondit d'un hochement de tête. L'elfe était assez grand par rapport aux autres – juste un peu plus petit que lui. Lea lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Hey, Riku ! Tu tiens le coup ? T'en es à combien de tasses de café ?

-Lea, j'apprécie ta sollicitude, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de bavarder.

-Allez, courage, demain c'est fini. »

Loin de le rassurer, le rappel de la date d'échéance parut le crisper encore plus. Isa le prit en pitié. Dis donc, et il se plaignait de son taf...

« On est très, très en retard.

-Comme tous les ans, et tous les ans ça se passe bien... Tu veux quoi au repas du réveillon ? Allez, ce que tu veux, ça va te remonter le moral.

-Retrouver l'envie de vivre ? suggéra pitoyablement Riku.

-Je vais faire des châtaignes grillées plutôt, ok ? Allez, on te dérange pas plus longtemps, je crois que tu dois aller sauver la vie de Roxas qui s'étouffe avec des cubes pour bébés. Tu sais où est Ven ?

-En train de rajuster le costume du patron avec Kairi. »

Et il s'éloigna promptement vers l'elfe blond dont le visage tournait au rouge brique. Isa ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Lea, dubitatif.

« Et cet elfe a essayé de manger le jouet pour... ?

-C'est pour les bébés, alors il faut qu'on s'assure qu'ils ne peuvent pas les avaler. Et pour s'en assurer, bah faut tester.

-Je... crois qu'il y a des moyens moins dangereux. »

Sans lui répondre, Lea fit signe de le suivre et ils traversèrent l'immense hall jusqu'à arriver à une petite porte, qu'il ouvrit sans se soucier de frapper.

« Salut les loulous, salut p'pa ! Ça avance comme vous voulez ? »

Le chauffeur de bus se trouvait effectivement là, engoncé dans une tenue de Père Noël de meilleure qualité que ceux des supermarchés.

« Oh, on avance... _Bien_, je ne sais pas, mais on avance. »

Ven et une elfe rousse tournaient autour de lui avec des aiguilles et un mètre-ruban, l'air plus sérieux que jamais en inspectant les dimensions du tissu. Mais Isa tenait enfin l'incohérence. Loin de lui l'idée de se montrer impoli, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

« Excusez-moi. Je croyais qu'à l'origine, le Père Noël était vêtu de vert. Il me semble bien que c'est à cause de Coca-Cola que le costume est devenu rouge. »

L'homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant – un truc du style « Ho, ho, ho ! » qui ne paraissait pourtant pas feint.

« Aaah, c'est exact ! Enfin, plutôt brun au départ, puis vert... Ça m'a donné l'occasion de me faire un costume tout neuf, cette histoire ! Au bout de quelques siècles, le vert me sortait par les yeux. Et puis, il faut bien vivre avec son temps. Dis donc Lea, ton ami ne croit toujours pas en moi ?

-J'y travaille. Ça devrait plus tarder. »

Le « Père Noël » secoua la tête en une fausse expression de dépit.

« Ah, les adultes... Ils ne croiraient pas aux dragons même si l'un d'eux venait brûler leur maison ! Je n'ai jamais compris. On dirait qu'ils perdent la capacité de vraiment _voir_ les choses. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à t'épargner ça, Lea, mais pourvu que ça dure.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

-Oh, excuse-nous, Isa. »

Le dénommé haussa un sourcil.

« Il ne me semblait pas vous avoir dit mon nom.

-Voyons, tu étais sur ma liste quand tu étais petit.

-Commode... »

Le père de Lea approuva d'un rire gentil. Lea assistait à la discussion avec beaucoup d'amusement, les mains dans les poches.

« Bon bon bon, bah on va vous laisser. »

Ils furent pratiquement poussés vers la sortie par les elfes, à vrai dire. C'était étrange, cette façon de s'amuser tout en prenant son travail très au sérieux. Isa avait toujours cru ces notions antinomiques.

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée jusque l'atelier en essayant de ne pas glisser sur la neige, Lea prit la parole.

« Donc ? Je ne suis toujours pas le fils du Père Noël ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir... Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien construit, je te l'accorde.

-Oh, allez ! s'exaspéra Lea. Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais que tu me crois ou pas, mais bon, j'pensais qu'on se faisait confiance depuis, quoi !

-La magie n'existe pas, donc le Père Noël non plus.

-Forcément avec des raisonnements claqués au sol comme ça... Et si tu pars du principe que la magie existe ?

-Alors il y aurait sans doute d'autres incohérences.

-Lesquelles ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque la magie n'existe pas. »

Lea ne répondit rien. Soit il ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à rétorquer, soit... Isa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu _boudes_.

-Si !

-Seigneur. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se sente bizarrement attiré par un mec aussi... _comme ça_ ? Vraiment étrange, le cerveau humain, parfois.

Il manqua de sursauter quand Lea reprit la parole, se demandant s'il lisait dans les pensées en plus du reste.

« Ok, alors si la magie n'existe pas, comment t'expliques l'amour ? »

Isa s'entendit bredouiller.

« Ben... Ce sont des hormones qui sont libérées par le cerveau et qui te donnent des symptômes...

-Stop ! Ça, c'est ce qui se passe quand tu es tombé amoureux, ok. Mais on peut pas dire pourquoi on aime une personne plutôt qu'une autre. Pourquoi parfois on rencontre quelqu'un de logiquement parfait pour nous mais que ça clique pas ? Et pourquoi des fois ça matche contre toute forme de logique ? Ce genre de trucs.

-On n'a juste pas les connaissances pour l'expliquer, répondit Isa.

-Et c'est quoi la magie, sinon de la science qu'on sait pas encore expliquer ? »

Il existait sans doute une réponse mordante et implacable à cela, Isa le savait. Mais avant qu'il ait pu trouver quoi, Lea marcha sur un morceau de neige déjà écrasé par leurs pas de plus tôt, condensé en glace, et se vautra par terre, toujours les mains dans les poches.

Quand Isa se mit à rire sans retenue et que la bulle de légèreté naquit au creux de son ventre, il se dit simplement : _d'accord, très bien, ça, je peux pas l'expliquer_.

Et sur le coup, ça ne lui parut pas si grave que ça.

* * *

**J'aime bien ce chapitre.**

**(J'aime bien torturer Riku aussi. Oups.)**

**À demain !**


	20. Lait de poule

**Bonjour !**

**Ça me rend triste de bientôt finir cette fic, mh. J'sais pas. C'est chouette de poster chaque jour et tout.**

**Bon, on a encore un peu l'temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n° 20 : Lait de poule**

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? Je ne vais pas boire ça.

-T'es vraiment un bébé, Isa.

-Où est-ce que vous avez vu qu'on pouvait mélanger du lait avec un jaune d'oeuf et juste le boire ?

-Alors déjà ça s'appelle du lait de poule et en plus y a d'autres trucs que ça dedans, quand même. Genre du sucre et de la cannelle. Puis ça vaaa, c'est les mêmes ingrédients que dans les gâteaux, et pourtant tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est bon les gâteaux. »

Isa ne put contenir sa grimace de dégoût. Il avait déjà entendu le terme « lait de poule » mais de très loin, sans chercher à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Prétendument une boisson de Noël. Il aurait franchement préféré ne jamais savoir.

« Mouais.

-Écoute il nous fallait du blanc d'oeuf pour les meringues, expliqua Demyx. On n'allait pas jeter le jaune, si ? Bon ok, on a foiré les meringues. Enfin, je. Du coup y a pas de meringues mais y a du lait de poule ! »

Ils attendaient vraiment qu'il goûte ça, hein ? Le verre dans la main, Isa renifla prudemment le liquide. Ça sentait juste le lait, donc rien.

« Si c'est une tentative d'empoisonnement, je tiens à dire que je m'en doutais depuis le jour où j'ai atterri ici.

-J'y crois pas, et c'est moi la dramaqueen ? plaisanta Lea. En vrai on te force pas, hein ! »

Au moins s'il mourait, il mourrait avec panache, se rassura Isa. Après un dernier regard noir en direction de l'autre clown, il porta la mixture à ses lèvres et... c'était pas mal en fait. Sucré.

« Mouais, répéta-t-il. C'est passable.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'adores ça et que tu refuses de le dire par fierté ? J'ai bon ? Je commence à te connaître ? »

Bordel, comment il faisait ça ? Gêné, Isa haussa les épaules. Il finit tout de même le verre, cela dit, et il savait que Lea l'avait remarqué. Tant pis hein, qu'il pense ce qu'il voulait.

C'était l'heure du goûter mais il faisait déjà presque nuit. Les jours rallongeaient depuis le solstice, deux jours auparavant, mais pas à une vitesse ahurissante non plus.

Dans la cuisine, Demyx s'agitait déjà à peine son verre terminé. Il fit mine de partir lorsque Lea l'interpella.

« Minute papillon ! Tu vas où ? Et il est où Zexion ?

-J'sais pas trop où j'allais, répondit l'elfe du tac au tac. Juste... pas ici avec vous ? Et Zexion a dit qu'il allait vérifier que les rennes ont pas attrapé le rhume des pattes. Ce serait embêtant vu qu'ils doivent travailler demain.

-Dem', connecte tes deux neurones. Ça n'existe pas, le rhume des pattes.

-Ben si, vu que Zexion est allé vérifier qu'ils l'avaient pas. »

Oh seigneur, ces elfes étaient vraiment bêtes, hein ? Isa n'avait jamais vu des adultes manquant à ce point de discernement. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une bêtise dangereuse.

Lea soupira.

« Et est-ce que Zexion a fait d'autres choses qui n'existaient pas, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, il est allé demandé pardon aux sapins de les avoir tué, mettre du Febreze dans les toilettes et compter les cailloux du jardin. Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi. »

Sans blague ? Il restait peut-être quelque chose à sauver, au final.

« C'est étrange... commenta Lea.

-Pourquoi étrange ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Isa. Il l'évite, c'est tout. »

Les deux autres ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme si ça venait seulement de les percuter.

« C'est pas possible, enfin ! soupira Lea. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? J'sais qu'il est du genre nerveux et angoissé mais bon. »

Le matin encore, Lea pérorait joyeusement sur le couple qui, selon lui, se formait, et comme il avait « grillé » Zexion et qu'il était sûr que c'était réciproque et qu'il se sentait trop heureux pour eux et un peu envieux. Isa n'écoutait qu'à moitié, mais le comportement de l'elfe ne laissait pas trop l'impression d'un début d'idylle.

« Vous êtes deux idiots, lança-t-il platement. Votre Zexion n'a pas l'air franchement ravi des avances que Demyx lui fait.

-C'est ce qu'il prétend, oui » répondit ce dernier comme si c'était parfaitement normal de faire le forceur comme ça après qu'on lui ai dit non.

Même Lea paraissait voir le problème, à présent, vu son changement d'expression. Bien, déjà ça.

« Bon, Demyx, tu poses ton cul sur ce comptoir et tu nous racontes tous les bails depuis le début. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Isa se garda bien de faire la réflexion qu'il y avait des chaises à disposition, mais soit.

« Bon alors voilà, tout a commencé il y a deux cents ans quand le boss a créé Zexion pour remplacer l'ancien elfe intelligent, Squall, qui s'était noyé en faisant la lessive. Déjà à l'époque il était super intelligent Zexion. Moi j'aime bien les elfes intelligents, genre, je les admire trop, mais là c'était pas pareil, il était pas non plus comme Squall et Riku. Enfin bof. Genre j'le trouvais mignon mais voilà, vite fait.

-Ok, et en version accéléré ?

-Ça vaaaaa, je fais court là en plus ! Bref pendant les cent premières années on était juste potes, à peu près. Et puis un jour j'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais grave amoureux. Mais bon j'pensais que ça allait passer, vous voyez ? J'ai déjà été amoureux de Kairi, puis Sora, trois fois, et puis de Riku un peu, mais ça passe en général au bout de quelques dix ans ? Ça arrive à tout le monde, ce genre de trucs.

-À tout le monde, ouais, ironisa Lea. C'est mignon quand même. Et donc ?

-Bah j'ai attendu que ça passe sans trop m'inquiéter. J'étais juste content de passer du temps avec lui et qu'il me surveille pour pas que je fasse un truc idiot qui me tuerait. Dix ans, puis vingt. Au bout de trente j'me suis dit, bon, Demyx, y a un problème là, peut-être que c'est fait pour durer cette fois. Vous auriez pensé quoi, vous, à ma place ? Bref, je voulais lui déclarer mes sentiments mais... C'était jamais le bon moment ? Il est toujours occupé, Zexion, il réfléchit toujours à des milliers de trucs, et on a été interrompus toutes les fois où j'essayais de le lui dire.

-Attend que je résume, le coupa son ami. Ça fait cent ans que t'es amoureux de lui, soixante-dix ans que t'essaie de le lui dire et t'as jamais réussi ? Et il s'est jamais aperçu de rien ? Vous êtes vraiment deux désastres ambulants, c'est pas possible ! »

Isa écoutait en grimaçant, sidéré que ces histoires de décennies leur paraissent tellement naturelles, à tous les deux. Sidéré de l'histoire en elle-même, aussi, bien sûr.

« Presque ! s'exclama Demyx. Ça a pris une tournure différente l'an dernier, au réveillon de Noël. C'est un peu le seul moment de l'année où on bosse pas, et bon y avait les feuilles de gui, bref. Les autres années j'voyais qu'il aimait pas trop croiser les gens en-dessous alors je le laissais tranquille, genre, j'ai pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise non plus, quoi. Cette fois j'sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé, je revenais des toilettes et il allait vers la cuisine et on s'est croisés et, bon, c'est la tradition.

-Euh j'peux savoir pourquoi j'suis pas au courant de ça ?

-Mais j'sais pas moi, tu discutais avec Ven ou bien tu mangeais des petits fours. Enfin bon c'était cool, genre, trop bien.

-Pas les détails, Dem', s'te plaît.

-Ok, ok, c'était juste pour dire, il avait pas l'air gêné. Et puis bon est restés collés ensemble quasi toute la soirée et c'était chouette, et à la fin j'lui ai demandé si on sortait ensemble et il m'a sorti un pauvre '_j'sais pas_'. J'me suis dit, tranquille, c'est Zexion, il prend mille ans à prendre des décisions. Mais je pensais pas que c'était littéral ! Ça fait presque un an que je lui fait des sous-entendus mais on dirait qu'il esquive la conversation. Et hier il a essayé de me mettre un vent mais c'était bizarre ? Et euh, voilà en gros. »

Wow. Isa n'était pas sûr d'avoir enregistré tous les détails. Ni de s'y intéresser. Il comprenait juste une chose, et ouvrit la bouche en premier :

« Donc ça fait un an qu'il essaie de te mettre un stop et que tu le harcèles, résuma-t-il doctement.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas du tout comme ça que ça se passe ! Je lui tend juste une perche de temps en temps, sait-on jamais.

-C'est plus des perches, c'est des souches là, Dem', soupira Lea. Et... Je peux pas l'affirmer à cent pour cent, mais j'ai peur qu'Isa ait raison sur ce coup... Tu sais que les elfes ne peuvent pas blesser les gens. Il sait peut-être que ça te ferait du mal de te prendre un râteau et du coup il peut pas te le dire. »

Isa ne posa pas de question là-dessus. Son esprit rangea l'information dans le tiroir « _c'est magique_ ».

La mine de Demyx le fit presque éprouver de la pitié. D'un autre côté, il se sentait plutôt empathique envers l'autre, sur ce coup. Il voyait bien qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, mais ça restait un gros lourd.

« Nan. Il s'est passé un truc, hier. Il a essayé de me dire non d'un moyen détourné et il a réussi. Mais même détourné, j'aurais compris et ça m'aurait fait mal, non ? Ça veut dire qu'il mentait forcément !

-Ou alors qu'il savait que tu penserais qu'il mentait, et donc que ça n'allait pas te blesser.

-Tu... penses ? »

Lea pinça les lèvres. Il devait se sentir triste pour ses amis. C'était étrange, de le voir aussi sérieux. Il était vraiment beau.

« Je ne sais pas, Dem'. Écoute, touche à rien, j'irais lui parler. À moi, il peut me le dire, ça me blessera pas.

-Bien sûr que si, intervint Isa. Tu vas te sentir mal pour Demyx. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil circonspect, sans doute surpris de le voir prendre autant part à la conversation.

« Et que suggères-tu, mon bon Isa ?

-J'ai pas trop le choix. Je vais y aller. Lui parler, je veux dire. »

Et ça ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir, mais il ne voyait guère d'autre solution. Il n'allait pas les laisser dans la panade pendant dix années supplémentaires, si ? Nan parce qu'à ce train-là...

« T'es sûr ? T'es pas du genre causant.

-Très bien, alors ne faisons rien et laissons la situation empirer !

-Wow, on se calme. Et ouais, autant essayer, si tu t'en sens capable...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » questionna sèchement Isa.

Il le prenait pour un demeuré ou quoi ? Il travaillait dans le commerce, il savait comment fonctionnait une interaction sociale ! Un peu.

Demyx poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de déclarer :

« Bon, au moins j'ai l'impression que ça avance bien entre vous deux. »

Après un moment de consternation, Lea pouffa de rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires nan ? fit-il gentiment. Plus sérieusement, tu pourrais m'aider pour le traîneau, pendant qu'Isa arrange tes bêtises ? Pars devant, j'te rejoins dans deux minutes. »

Ah. Y avait quelque chose dans l'inflexion de sa voix qui fit qu'Isa évita son regard. Demyx les laissa sans faire de commentaire, bizarrement.

« Eh ben on est grillé » décréta Lea sur un ton léger qui aurait presque pu paraître naturel.

Oh non, il avait fallu qu'il le dise, hein ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé répondre à ça, lui ? Question bête, bien sûr qu'il savait quoi répondre. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait laissé traîner les choses si longtemps.

Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, hein ?

« Enfin, poursuivit Lea face à son silence, tu me dis si je suis chiant. Je voudrais pas être lourd comme Dem'. J'le prendrais pas mal. »

Isa se racla la gorge. Se leva.

« Bon, je vais parler à ton pote. »

Il s'éloigna et Lea ne le retint pas.

* * *

**Ahahahah... Pardon ?**

**Bon au moins vous avez la fameuse explication pour cette branche de gui, héhé. D'ailleurs après recherches j'ai découvert que c'était un truc de Nouvel An normalement. Du coup, on va dire que les elfes en mettaient quand même parce que les gens confondent souvent ça avec Noël, mais que Zexion avait donc misé sur cette ambiguïté pour ne pas avoir à en accrocher cette année. Voilà.**

**Pour le lait de poule, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas très connu ? J'en avais pas entendu parler avant deux ou trois ans. C'est grave bon. Ça se boit chaud ou froid, vous pouvez y mettre du rhum ou non selon vos préférences, c'est cool.**

**Ouais, ce drama est là en partie parce que j'avais un peu honte de l'attitude de forceur de Dem' ? Genre, c'est pas bien de continuer à draguer les gens qui te posent des stops... Mais en même temps, si la personne est dans le déni et a besoin qu'on la force à ouvrir les yeux, c'est compliqué. Mais comment savoir si elle est dans le déni ou si on s'imagine des trucs ? C'est délicat comme situation, et c'est trop peu abordé dans les fics. (Bon après sans vouloir spoil, vous pouvez vous rassurer... C'est une histoire feel good de Noël, y a un peu de drama mais je vais pas plomber l'ambiance non plus.)**

**À demain !**


	21. Connexion de neurones

**Salut !**

**J'avais pas d'idée pour le nom du chapitre, genre, j'arrive pas à savoir comment appeler ce cliché. Je vois l'esprit du truc mais j'ai du mal à y mettre un mot. Hm. Mais du coup ça c'est bien.**

* * *

**Cliché n° 21 : Connexion de neurones**

Il trouva Zexion près des rennes. Sur ce point-là, l'elfe n'avait pas complètement menti. Isa fut partagé entre le plaisir presque enfantin de pouvoir passer du temps avec les animaux et la consternation de devoir subir une conversation à cœur ouvert alors qu'il faisait si _froid_.

Il ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Est-ce que l'elfe accepterait de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour se confier ? Dans les films, les personnages trouvaient toujours une amorce subtile, une métaphore, quelque chose du style. Pas qu'il en regarde beaucoup, mais enfin...

« Ils n'ont pas le rhume des pattes, finalement ? »

Zexion sursauta. Et ne rit pas. Ne sourit même pas. Très bien. Pourquoi avait-il crû qu'il serait de bon ton d'essayer de blaguer, aussi ? Lea aurait ri, mais bon, Isa se sentait plus à l'aise lorsqu'il parlait avec Lea. Peut-être qu'il avait sorti sa vanne sur un ton agressif sans le faire exprès.

Une fois la surprise passée, l'elfe soupira.

« Cette excuse passait avec Demyx, mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il la raconterait à Lea...

-Tu l'évites. »

Zexion le toisa. Il ne paraissait pas très expressif non plus. D'un côté, ça n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires et apportait une frustration dont Isa se serait bien passé. De l'autre, bon, il se sentait un peu moins seul à galérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je l'ignore, mentit Isa. Ça devenait insupportable à l'intérieur. Tes amis sont bruyants. »

Il ne savait pas encore où il allait avec ça. Galéjade le repéra et s'avança avec un renâclement des naseaux. D'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, ça signifiait qu'il était content. Isa lui gratta le museau, tentant de rester digne malgré cela. Zexion dissimula assez mal un sourire. Délicat de sa part d'essayer, en tout cas.

« Dis, Isa... Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne supporte pas cette fête. »

En ville, ça lui paraissait insupportable, en tout cas. Ici, loin de tout, les guirlandes et les horribles sapins le faisaient encore hausser les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais... Bon, c'était différent. Plus calme, moins commercial.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici, dans ce cas ? »

Non mais on rêvait, là ? Isa faisait l'effort de venir pour se soucier un minimum d'autrui, et c'est lui qu'on criblait de questions ? Il se retrouva à cours de réponses, d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Je suis là, c'est tout.

-C'est à cause de Lea, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vraiment ? Il ne l'imaginait pas avec autant de franc-parler, celui-là ! Bon d'accord, l'elfe évitait de le regarder, et balançait ses questions comme si ça le gênait tout autant que lui, mais quand même.

« Il m'a fait une scène pour que je reste, se justifia Isa.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Oh, il comprenait très bien bien ce qu'il voulait dire. L'autre aurait pu avoir le tact de, de son côté, de comprendre qu'il esquivait le sujet.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Zexion se tourna vers lui. Son regard était fixe et il faisait un peu peur. Alors c'était ça que ressentaient les gens lorsqu'ils croisaient Isa ?

« Si tu fais du mal à Lea, ça le deviendra. Il est amoureux de toi, tu sais ? »

Ah, très bien, il voulait jouer à ça ? Et dire qu'Isa comptait l'aider. Ben voyons. Il se figea. On verrait qui ferait le plus peur à l'autre. Il savait qu'il restait imposant, même en étant contraint de grattouiller Galéjade pour empêcher celui-ci de lui manger les cheveux.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? Il est adulte, que je sache. Et puis, on ne tombe pas amoureux en une semaine. »

Un bref instant, Zexion détourna le regard, avant de lâcher :

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je pense que tu as juste peur.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer... maugréa Isa.

-Oh si. C'est ça, affirma Zexion d'un ton étrangement paisible. Tu as peur de ce que tu ne connais pas, même si ça pourrait te rendre heureux, alors tu préfères te renfermer dans ta carapace de méchanceté pour éviter d'affronter le monde réel. Tu t'en tiens à des relations de surface avec les gens parce que tu ne sais pas prédire la façon dont ils vont réagir et que c'est terrifiant.

-Oh, ferme-la.

-Et plus important encore, poursuivit l'elfe un ton au-dessus, tu as peur de l'amour parce que tu as l'habitude de tout contrôler et que, _ça_, tu ne... Oh.

-Quoi, encore ? »

Difficile à dire dans l'obscurité de fin d'après-midi, mais on aurait dit que le type pâlissait. Il regardait loin devant lui, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, là ?

« Je... dois y aller » balbutia Zexion avant de disparaître au pas de course.

Isa le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. D'accord... Tous des ahuris, dans ce village. Au moins cela le sauvait-il d'une conversation irritante.

Il ferma les yeux. Essaya de faire refluer une étrange émotion composée de colère, d'une incroyablement vexation... et de tristesse.

Galéjade le renne lui souffla son atroce haleine sous le nez.

« Pfff... Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Il a raison ? »

* * *

« Alors ?

-On a failli se battre.

-Zexion ? Se battre ? T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé d'elfe ?

-Sûr, certain. »

Lea paraissait catastrophé. Isa se laissa tomber sur le canapé et l'autre vint se percher sur l'accoudoir, presque à le frôler. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'asseoir correctement ? Mais ça lui allait beaucoup trop bien, cette pose nonchalante. Dans la cheminée, un doux feu brûlait déjà. Les elfes n'étaient pas encore rentrées de l'usine, visiblement. Pas trace de Zexion non plus.

« Eh merde, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Mais pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés là ? »

Hors de question de lui relater la conversation. Isa haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas très clair. Il avait l'air sur les nerfs. Je m'emporte facilement. Cela dit, il a eu l'air de comprendre quelque chose et il s'est éclipsé. Je ne sais pas si c'est positif.

-Pff... Bon bah, je vais demander à Demyx de lui foutre la paix pendant deux ou trois jours. Quand le stress de la période de Noël sera redescendu, on pourra régler la situation plus calmement. »

Isa savait que ce « on » ne l'incluait pas. À moins que... Oh, zut. Zexion prétendait que Lea l'aimait, mais qu'en savait-il ? Et puis, il maintenait : on ne tombait pas amoureux en quelques jours. Et surtout pas de quelqu'un dont il savait qu'il repartirait inévitablement. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants !

« Hé, Isa, ça va ? T'as l'air triste ?

-J'ai jamais l'air triste.

-Ben faut croire que j'arrive à le détecter quand même. »

Ce mec... Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de l'embrasser ou de le secouer comme un prunier pour lui passer l'envie de lire dans ses pensées.

« Non... J'suis juste fatigué.

-Ah ouais, je vois. C'est cool, tu peux te reposer. On a fini le traîneau avec Dem', il restait plus grand-chose. Enfin, je sens que Riku va râler en l'inspectant demain, mais bon... Les elfes en font toujours trop.

-Ouais. Vu qu'on a fini le boulot, tu me rends mon portable ?

-Ah. Ouais. Mais avant, j'dois te dire... Ton boss a dit que si tu venais pas demain au taf', il te faisait la tête au carré. Un truc comme ça. »

Au moins, il n'avait pas dit qu'il le renvoyait.

« Oh, classique.

-Tu restes, hein ? »

Il le disait comme s'il n'en doutait pas, pourtant ses yeux trop verts guettaient sa réaction.

« Rien que pour voir si ce traîneau s'envole ou non, oui. »

Il se détestait un peu d'être aussi faible.

* * *

« Et donc, pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? »

Les autres elfes avaient forcé Riku à faire une pause. Kairi prenait le commandement pendant ce temps, ce qui le faisait à peu près mourir d'angoisse en imaginant toutes les façon dont ça pourrait mal tourner. Elle ne manquait pas de discernement, Kairi, mais elle avait tendance à se faire embarquer dans les âneries des autres. Bon, lui aussi, d'accord, mais contre son gré, et beaucoup moins.

Donc il mi-savourait sa pause quand Zexion avait débarqué tout affolé et lui avait craché un flot d'informations sur sa vie sentimentale dont, honnêtement, il se serait bien passé.

« Parce que, après moi, tu es l'elfe le plus intelligent du village ? Et je doute que Lea soit d'une grande aide sur ce coup.

-Après toi, hein ? » grimaça Riku.

Il était fatigué. Vraiment pas besoin de ça. S'il avait été un humain, il se serait sans doute mis à fumer comme un pompier pour compenser le stress. Il se passa une main sur le front.

« Je résume. Ça fait un siècle que Demyx te fait la cour, et toi tu le repousses systématiquement, ok. Et là tu t'aperçois que c'est surtout parce que tu as peur de ce que tu ne connais pas. Et que, peut-être, tu l'aimes aussi. Et tu veux que, _moi_, je t'aide à y voir plus clair ? Comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose, à l'amour.

-C'est surtout... T'es plus ou moins comme moi. Sauf que tu as du recul sur les choses. »

Vu comme ça... Riku haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu l'aimes aussi, tu dois lui dire.

-C'est pas si simple.

-Et comment je le saurais, moi, si c'est simple ou pas ? »

Ils ne se supportaient que de loin, avec Zexion. Se respectaient mutuellement. Mais ça devait faire au moins quarante ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation aussi longue sur autre chose que le travail.

Et puis, Riku n'était pas _vraiment_ comme lui. Il avait moins de volonté, il cédait plus facilement aux lubies de son équipe...

« Écoute, tu sais, perdre le contrôle sur les choses, ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça. C'est même un peu... Ça soulage, de pas à avoir tout le temps à penser à tout ? C'est pas grave, si des fois tu laisses Demyx te guider. Enfin, je sais pas si je t'aide, là. Je t'aide ? »

Difficile à deviner, vu le peu d'expressivité de Zexion, qui poussait les restants de neige du bout du pied sans mot dire.

« Mouais... Je verrais... C'est pas le bon moment, pour l'instant.

-Pour être honnête, Zexion, je sais au moins un autre truc, c'est que ce sera jamais le bon moment. On est toujours occupé dans ce patelin. Tu trouveras toujours une excuse.

-Alors je lui dirais pas.

-Mais non ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Oh, c'est pas vrai... Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Dis-lui, c'est tout. Tu t'en fous de si c'est le bon moment. Ça le sera jamais. C'est peut-être ça qui fait que c'est bien ? Faut vivre, dans la vie. »

Il n'en revenait pas de donner ce genre de conseils. Lui non plus ne s'autorisait pas beaucoup de pauses... mais il avait l'impression que Zexion, c'était encore un cran au-dessus. Bon sang, ce type avait vraiment besoin de Demyx, en fait. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se détendre.

« Mui. Je verrais. Merci. »

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu. Ceci dit, s'il fonctionnait comme lui, alors l'idée commencerait à faire son petit chemin. Riku hocha la tête.

« De rien. Promet-moi juste de ne plus jamais me demander de conseils. »

* * *

**Oui hein j'aime bien Riku dans cette fic. Il apparaît pas beaucoup mais diantre, j'avais oublié que c'était drôle de le torturer un peu.**

**J'espère que ça vous rassure un peu quant au sort du Zemyx, ahah.**

**À demain !**


	22. Le bisou

**Oui le titre spoile mais BON, vous vous doutiez que ça allait arriver un jour.**

**Dans la vraie vie, nous sommes à trois jours de Noël mais, dans cette histoire, ce chapitre commence au matin du réveillon. On approche de la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°22 : Le bisou (ben oui)**

« Hummmmmmmmm...

-Nan mais laisse tomber Riku, tu trouvera pas de défaut ! Il est impec' ce traîneau.

-Il y a encore des marques de griffure ici, ici et là. La peinture a mal pris sur l'avant-gauche.

-Oh, ça vaaaa ! C'est pas dangereux.

-Ça met à mal l'aérodynamisme. Ça pourrait s'avérer très grave. »

Isa se mordait la joue pour ne pas entrer dans la conversation. Ce type était pire que Zexion. Il ne faisait même pas ses remarques avec agressivité, non. Pire : on aurait dit que toute la misère du monde s'abattait sur lui à mesure qu'il découvrait des accros dans leur travail. Quel enfer.

Lea secoua la tête, avec l'air mi-embêté de celui qui s'y attendait.

« Bon, bah on va reprendre...

-Non ! Ne touchez à rien ! Je vais le faire.

-Euh, t'es sûr ? T'as l'air d'un gars qui a pas dormi depuis trois jours.

-Et tu crois que je pourrais dormir en imaginant le Père Noël faire une chute mortelle au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique ?

-Bon, ça va, on va te laisser tranquille... »

Sur ce, Lea saisit doucement le bras d'Isa pour l'entraîner au-dehors. Quelques elfes couraient encore aux préparatifs de dernière minutes, mais la plupart se chargeaient de décorer le dernier sapin de l'année, au centre de la place du village. Isa les regarda de loin, pensif.

« Dis donc, cet elfe était un peu...

-Extrême ? suggéra Lea. C'est un elfe, quoi. Rien d'anormal. Mais hé, j'espère que t'es pas comme ça quand t'as du retard sur des dossiers au boulot, ah ah !

-Hum. »

Isa se retint de grimacer. Oh, merde. Il était vraiment très, _très_ comme ça, à présent qu'il y pensait. Il n'avait jamais eu suffisamment de recul pour s'en apercevoir. Ça le faisait un peu flipper. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il se fasse renvoyer...

« Mais bon, j'arrête pas d'le dire, on a besoin de plus d'elfes !

-Et ton père ne veut vraiment rien entendre ?

-Je suis pas sûr. Ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. Il est pas... Il pense au bien-être de ses elfes, hein, va pas croire le contraire, mais je crois qu'il se rend pas bien compte. Ça a toujours bien fonctionné comme ça, qu'il dit, mais euh, le nombre d'enfants dans le monde augmente chaque année, donc le boulot aussi. Je sais que je suis sensé le remplacer un jour, et là je pourrais faire à ma sauce, mais en attendant... »

Ça le fit tiquer. Il l'avait peut-être déjà entendu le dire, mais ça le frappa seulement maintenant.

« Attend. Tu vas devenir le prochain Père Noël ?

-Un jour, ouais, c'est l'idée... »

Ah bah super. Génial. Pourquoi il se sentait aussi déçu ? Ça le confortait dans son idée que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre eux. Quoique non, vu que cette histoire de Père Noël était fausse parce que la magie n'existait pas.

Oh, la migraine. Ça faisait longtemps.

« Mais... Tu es immortel ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je te crois.

-En gros, ouais. Mais ça ne pose pas de souci puisqu'on ne va plus jamais se revoir après cette semaine, hm, monsieur Isa ? »

Ouch. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en lançant cette pique, l'enfoiré.

« Non, ça ne fait rien, effectivement. Surtout que c'est faux, tu n'es pas immortel. Cela dit, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en Père Noël.

-Ouais hein ? Moi aussi. »

Un elfe faillit faire une chute mortelle en escaladant le sapin. Personne ne fut surpris. Les deux humains continuaient à les regarder de loin. Lea semblait... triste, tout à coup.

« Et ça te tente ?

-Ben, je sais pas... C'est ça le souci. J'aime bien les gosses, et puis j'aime bien voir les gens heureux. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de passer l'éternité à fabriquer des jouets pour des enfants que je connais même pas ?

-Ne le fais pas, alors.

-C'est pas si simple, répondit Lea en lui retournant un sourire tremblant. C'est... C'est très important. Les enfants ont besoin d'espoir. Ils ont besoin de rêver et de voir que le monde est beau et qu'il y a de la magie partout autour de nous. »

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Les adultes aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais va savoir, c'est plus compliqué avec eux.

-À force de se prendre la réalité en pleine poire... » commenta Isa avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il aurait voulu ravaler ces mots. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses parents à lui l'avaient préparé à la vie réelle sans laisser la place à toutes ces futilités de rêves et de fantaisies. Jusque là, il approuvait leur démarche, mais est-ce que ça lui avait vraiment réussi ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait plus préparé, plus fort qu'un autre face à tous les problèmes d'une existence d'adulte ? Est-ce qu'il avait mieux réalisé ses objectifs que certains réalisaient leurs rêves ?

Ah. Ben super. C'était quoi ça, la crise de la quarantaine mais deux décennies en avance ?

« Mais ne le fais pas, continua-t-il. Vraiment. Sinon c'est toi qui va perdre l'espoir. Et un Père Noël sans magie ? Ce serait un peu de l'arnaque. »

Pendant un moment, il crut que Lea allait l'embrasser. Et puis finalement un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, ça veut dire que tu crois au Père Noël !

-Je n'ai pas... Je réserve mon jugement, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Mouaiiiiiis. Quand t'auras fini de te protéger derrière ta mauvaise foi tu m'feras signe, hein. »

Fichtre. Même quand il blaguait, il tapait juste. Quelle enflure.

« Mais en attendant, viens, tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas pour c'soir ! On va voir si toutes les émissions de cuisine que tu regardes servent à quelque chose. »

Et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le bâtiment principal. Il ne portait pas de gants, pourtant sa paume était chaude contre la sienne.

* * *

« Attend voir que je résume, soupira Isa. Les elfes ne savent pas que... la viande, celle qu'ils mangent à peu près tous les jours... Ils ne savent pas qu'ils mangent des animaux morts ?

-Chut, pas si fort ! Et grosso modo... oui ? »

C'était quoi cet air coupable, là ? Isa fronça le nez. Il n'était pas végétarien, mais même lui trouvait ça...

« C'est très limite quand même, de leur cacher ça.

-Hé, c'est pas mon idée, c'est celle de mon père ! Et puis pour une fois, je comprends un peu le souci. On est dans le village de Noël, d'accord. Et tu sais ce qui est le repas le plus traditionnel de Noël ? La dinde ! Sauf que les elfes sont sensibles, ils voudront pas manger d'animaux. Mais ils ne voudront pas non plus rompre les traditions, parce que ce sont des elfes de _Noël_. Ils vont imploser. Sans déconner, y aura des morts. »

Isa soupira.

« Il faut leur dire. Ils doivent pouvoir choisir ce qu'ils mangent ou non, tu ne penses pas ? Ils ont un cerveau, ils savent s'en servir. Pas très bien mais quand même. »

Lea paraissait embêté. Il gesticulait, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'Isa le voyait comme ça. Honnêtement, y avait de quoi.

« Moui... T'as tellement raison, mais bon. Pour l'instant, je peux pas y faire grand-chose.

-Parle-en à ton père, bordel.

-Mouiiii... »

Même dans les familles fonctionnelles, la communication restait parfois compliquée, hein ?

« Ok, fais comme tu veux. Mais tu auras ça sur la conscience.

-Je saiiiiiiis, Isa ! Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ?

-Pour ton bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas mettre la dinde à cuire maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

-Grave. Hé, y a un endroit que je t'ai pas encore montré.

-Lequel ? Je te jure que si tu me dis ta chambre je plie mes affaires et je me barre maintenant.

-Hé, c'est toi qui y as pensé, pas moi... releva Lea. Mais non, perdu. Viens au lieu de dire des trucs de gros pervers, maintenant. »

Son seul vrai presque jour de congé de l'année, et Zexion ne parvenait même pas à en profiter.

Par la fenêtre, il voyait Xion et Kairi faire de la luge. Même Riku faisait une bataille de boules de neige avec Demyx et Roxas – quoiqu'il ne paraissait pas bien d'accord pour participer mais hé, il s'amusait, même contre son gré. Ven et Sora tapaient leur meilleure sieste sur le canapé devant un dessin animé, engoncés dans un plaid à l'air beaucoup trop doux.

Et Zexion, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Son indécision le paralysait.

Il s'était dit qu'il trouverait peut-être un moyen subtil d'expliquer à Demyx ce qu'il ressentait. Il improviserait lorsque l'elfe débarquerait pour le coller comme à son habitude.

Seulement voilà, Demyx semblait l'ignorer copieusement depuis la veille. Et ça, Zexion, ça le rendait terrifié et furieux. Alors quoi, le type le harcelait pendant un an, il lui chantait des chansons et il lui apprenait à danser et puis d'un coup il cessait de le calculer ? Il lâchait l'affaire du jour au lendemain ? Bah d'accord. Si c'était si facile il aurait pu le faire plus tôt, hein ! Ça aurait évité bien des prises de tête.

Il l'avait peut-être un peu mérité. D'accord. C'était complètement sa faute. Mais, et maintenant ? Il allait se noyer dans son amertume et ses regrets jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Sûrement. Ça paraissait un bon plan. Meilleur que de confronter Demyx, en tout cas.

De toute façon, bon, il avait pas le temps pour l'amour.

* * *

« Eeet c'est un placard. Tu vois, je savais que c'était un truc graveleux.

-Alors, déjà, non. Et puis ne dis pas ça avec un ton si blasé, j'vais vraiment finir par croire que j'te plais pas ! »

Isa préféra ne rien répondre.

Bon, d'accord, c'était plutôt un cagibi qu'un placard. Mais ça sentait le renfermé pareil et c'était mal éclairé pareil. Il y avait des rangées de vieilles étagères poussiéreuses de mauvaise qualité et certainement des rats.

« Je te présente les restants de feu notre marché de Noël ! Enfin, ceux qu'on a pas disséminés un peu partout dans le village. On manque de place pour mettre des décorations. »

Isa se concentra pour discerner des objets dans ce bric-à-brac. Effectivement, il y avait là un pêle-mêle de bidules en tous genres, la plupart sculptés dans du bois et peints de couleurs vives. Des ornements pour le sapin de diverses formes. Rien d'extraordinaire, même si la multitude de détails restait assez impressionnante pour des babioles bon marché.

« Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

-Bah j'sais pas, j'me suis dit que ça pouvait t'intéresser ? Je sais que t'aime pas les trucs de Noël mais bon.

-Où est-ce que vous avez eu tout ce stock ?

-Bah, on les a fabriqué sur notre temps libre, rétorqua Lea comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Enfin ok, surtout moi, quand j'étais au lycée et que je voulais une excuse pour pas faire mes devoirs. »

Oh.

« Mais non. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Lea.

-Bah, c'est... »

Très détaillé. Du travail de professionnel, vraiment. Venant du fils du Père Noël, est-ce que c'était étonnant ?

Isa ne s'était jamais trop ému de ce genre de choses. Quand il se baladait sur les marchés et qu'on lui disait que tel objet était « fait main » ça lui paraissait tellement abstrait... Il se disait juste vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'une sacrée perte de temps, là où une machine aurait pu faire ça plus vite et mieux. Seulement là, il ressentait quelque chose de différent. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il connaissait le sculpteur ? De se dire que quelqu'un avait pu créer ça, tout seul, avec ses dix doigts, en y mettant tout son cœur...

Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'étage supérieur, où reposait un autre type de décoration.

« Les boules à neige aussi, c'est de toi ?

-Ah, ouais... Regarde pas trop, c'est pas méga réussi. Ça prend du temps et je suis pas super patient. »

Il y avait divers paysages, très classiques. Plaines enneigées, tour Eiffel, un genre de statue de la Liberté où on sentait effectivement le manque de patience... Mais l'agencement était réussie, et puis ça restait joli. Est-ce qu'on en demandait davantage à une boule à neige, au final ?

Il saisit doucement un globe qui représentait un petit village sans habitants et le secoua. Les flocons se mirent à s'agiter doucement sur la scène, brièvement. Ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Et pourtant, pendant ce bref laps de temps, il éprouva comme de l'émerveillement. Un truc tout simple et éphémère.

« Tu as tout arrêté ? C'est dommage.

-Arrête, souffla Lea étonnamment doucement. Tu dis ça par gentillesse.

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit des trucs par gentillesse ? Ne soit pas idiot. C'est vraiment... Enfin, voilà.

-Eh ben, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! »

Isa leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours qu'il pousse la blague trop loin, celui-ci. Mais vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas crû aussi modeste sur son travail, avec sa personnalité bruyante... Comme quoi.

Au détour d'une étagère il avisa un petit bureau, doté de divers outils et d'une lampe de chevet poussiéreuse. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'imaginatif, pourtant il arrivait à invoquer la vision très nette de Lea bossant ici à la seule lumière de cette lampe, son expression perdant cette arrogance habituelle pour laisser transparaître sa concentration. C'était une vision si évidente et paisible.

Il finit par comprendre tout ceci, cet endroit, ce village. Ce n'était pas à propos de magie, ni même de Noël. Tout tournait autour d'une simplicité déroutante. Ici, pas de labyrinthe noueux de problèmes inextricables, pas de jugement, pas de regards des autres, pas de qu'en-dira-t-on, pas de pression pour survivre.

Quand on enlevait toute cette couche de choses insignifiantes que la société saupoudrait sur les épaules de chacun jusqu'à les faire crouler, il restait ça. L'insouciance, la joie, l'amour. Les choses qui comptaient et auxquelles on ne prenait même plus le temps de penser.

En avisant un caroussel tout en bois qui tournait, il souffla :

« Tu devrais vraiment en faire quelque chose. Les vendre. »

Lea rit, haussa les épaules.

« Je peux pas vraiment partir d'ici. Et le marché de Noël... Bon, je t'ai expliqué ce que ça donnait. »

Isa se tourna vers lui. Il fallait qu'il le convainque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, tout à coup, cela lui paraissait extrêmement important.

« Réessaie. Tu es quelqu'un de déterminé. Tu peux arriver à faire fonctionner ça, si tu y crois vraiment. »

Est-ce que c'était si absurde de penser connaître quelqu'un en moins d'une semaine ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ce qu'il affirmait, pourtant. Mais Lea se rapprocha. Il paraissait très incertain lorsqu'il lui offrit un pauvre sourire tremblant et que leurs mains se frôlèrent.

« Peut-être... Mais j'y arriverais pas tout seul, tu sais ? »

L'allusion était très claire, et Isa se surprit à frissonner.

Il eut sans doute sa part de responsabilité dans le frôlement de leurs lèvres.

Il s'écarta. Ne vit pas l'air blessé de Lea mais l'entendit.

« Isa ?

-J'peux pas. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ? Il ne s'égarait jamais ainsi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il tourna prestement les talons.

« Mais attend ! Où tu vas ? »

Isa ralentit à peine, sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Le traîneau est terminé, non ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vais prendre le prochain bus.

-Quoi ? Hé, non ! »

Une main autour de son poignet. Isa se raidit. Il fut effrayé d'à quel point sa froideur naturelle revenait rapidement lorsqu'il se tourna pour asséner :

« Lâche-moi.

-J'peux pas te laisser partir comme ça ! Puis c'est faux. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

-Non.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Bordel... »

Il fallait toujours qu'il dise ce qu'il pense, hein ? Isa se détourna. Le força à le lâcher.

« On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en une semaine. Grandis un peu. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le suive et rende ça encore plus difficile. Il guetta les pas derrière les siens, mais le silence fut tout aussi douloureux, au final.

Ses affaires furent vite prêtes. Il repensa à l'improbable suite de coïncidences l'ayant mené à ce village, à ces gens, à _lui_. Il ne croyait toujours pas au destin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y croire, ou d'y réfléchir.

Il sortit en trombe du village et personne ne vint l'arrêter. Il se mit à courir après le bus qui commençait déjà à démarrer. Il ne devait marquer l'arrêt que pour la forme, ici, vu que personne ne sortait jamais du village.

Il s'attendait presque à voir le père du Lea à la place du chauffeur. Fut déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Se détesta de se sentir déçu. S'installa pitoyablement avec son sac sur les genoux et posa le front contre la vitre. Il ne voulait plus voir ce village de sa vie.

Allez, dans quelques jours, il aurait oublié, comme un étrange rêve dérangeant.

Il avait pris la meilleure décision. Au tout dernier moment. S'il l'avait embrassé, Isa savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais été capable de s'en aller.

* * *

**J'aimerais pouvoir voir vos têtes, là maintenant.**

**À demain !**


	23. Drama

**Helloooo !**

**Je vois que vous avez bien hurlé sur le chapitre précédent, héhé.**

**Rassurez-vous, le titre de celui-ci est un peu mensonger. Par contre il est assez long par rapport aux précédents, et le dernier le sera aussi. J'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je pense pas que ce soit un souci mais bon, voilà, c'est pas une petite vignette.**

* * *

**Cliché n°23 : Le gros drama qui fait pleurer**

Lorsque la porte du bâtiment principal s'ouvrit, tous les elfes présents levèrent la tête. Et furent déçus.

« Il veut pas sortir ? questionna Demyx.

-Non. Ni me laisser entrer » soupira Zexion.

Au moins, ils se parlaient, maintenant ? Ça ne parvenait pas vraiment à le consoler vu l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Tellement un désastre qu'il n'y avait aucune angoisse à ressentir face à la situation, seulement du désespoir. Paradoxalement, il préférait encore le stress plutôt que cette sensation de désœuvrement.

Complètement défait, Zexion s'installa à la grande table avec les autres. Certains avaient le nez plongés dans leurs chocolats chauds, d'autres s'entreregardaient avec des moues d'hésitation.

« Moi, j'ai rien compris, marmonna Sora.

-Y a rien à comprendre, on a merlé » soupira Xion.

Cette foutue auto-censure ! C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir jurer dans ce genre de situation merdique.

Riku releva la tête.

« Oh, si si, on aimerait bien comprendre, nous ! s'agaça-t-il. C'est quoi toute cette histoire et pourquoi on n'est pas au courant ?

-Ben parce que vous étiez juste les figurants du film, annonça Demyx.

-Pardon ?

-Plus précisément parce que vous étiez occupés à l'usine, expliqua Ven. Euh, enfin je crois que c'est ça ? »

En désespoir de cause, Riku se tourna vers Zexion, qui détourna le regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Il avait échoué. Non seulement toute cette histoire avait blessé Lea, mais en plus il allait décevoir grandement le patron. Et si Lea avait perdu définitivement la magie de Noël ? Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, chez lui, avec une playlist de chansons tristes. Même pas des chansons de Noël !

Et Zexion se sentait vraiment comme un con. Les autres le dévisageaient avec des yeux de merlan frits, attendant qu'il explique. Il fit court. Une fois le résumé terminé – ce fut un petit miracle qu'aucun elfe ne l'ait interrompu pour poser des questions – il se tut.

« Pardon, je veux pas être vexant, mais vous êtes des imbéciles, déclara Riku sans prendre de gants. Les ordres n'étaient pas clairs, d'accord, mais jamais le Père Noël ne vous a dit de les faire tomber amoureux.

-Ben... Si ? argua pitoyablement Xion. Il a dit... des personnalités qui se trouvent et tout...

-Et tu aurais compris quoi, gros malin ? » grogna Zexion.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour les reproches, surtout venant de ce type. Type qui se prenait la tête entre les mains, l'air plus exaspéré que condescendant – c'était pire. Qu'il fasse mieux avant de juger, franchement !

« Écoutez, vous me dites qu'Isa déteste Noël. Vous me dites aussi que Lea se mettait à douter de l'esprit de Noël. Comment pensez-vous qu'un rapprochement amoureux aurait pu aider Lea ? Il fallait les faire se détester !

-Pardon ?

-Mais enfin ! C'est logique ! Si Lea se mettait à détester Isa et tout ce qu'il représentait, il aurait compris que ne pas aimer Noël était mal ! Il serait rentré dans le droit chemin !

-N'importe quoi ! s'écria furieusement Demyx. Y a jamais rien de tel dans les films !

-On n'est pas dans un film ! »

Zexion n'intervint pas pendant que les autres débattaient de façon virulentes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, une affreuse sensation d'horreur s'insinuant dans son estomac. Il aurait compris les ordres de travers ? Mais...

« Le Père Noël est trop intelligent pour faire une erreur ! protesta Kairi. Il savait forcément comment ses mots allaient être interprétés. Ses raisonnements nous dépassent, mais il nous connaît tous par cœur... Il nous a créés après tout.

-Depuis quand t'es une elfe intelligente, toi ? » s'étonnait Sora.

Ce qui fit soupirer l'elfe en question.

« Sora, il y a _deux_ elfes intelligents dans chaque équipe.

-Quoi ? Mais nan. Ça a jamais fonctionné comme ça, et puis t'es pas stressée ni en train de nous donner des ordres tout le temps. Ce serait qui le deuxième intello de l'autre équipe, en plus ?

-Demyx, bien sûr. »

Cela seulement captura l'attention de Zexion. Les autres affichaient des mines ahuries, hormis Kairi et Demyx qui semblaient trouver la situation parfaitement normale. Riku était devenu tout vert.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-N'importe quoi.

-Pff... soupira Kairi. Le Père Noël n'a jamais précisé qu'il y avait des elfes intelligents et des elfes bêtes. Ni leur nombre. C'est nous tous qui avons supposé des choses.

-Moi j'comprends pas trop c'que ça veut dire, bête et intelligent, pérora Demyx. Y a pas de définition très claire, honnêtement. Mais je sais que j'ai de bonnes intuitions parfois. Surtout niveau émotions. Ça se peut, une intelligence émotionnelle ?

-Au pire les gars, on s'en fout ? intervint Sora. Lea est triste, on peut revenir au sujet ? On peut pas le laisser être triste pendant le réveillon ! Ni le laisser être triste tout court !

-Ok mais j'comprends plus rien, moi. Si le Père Noël ne se trompe jamais, s'il sait ce qu'il fait... Il voulait qu'on échoue ?

-Ça... ferait sens, en fait, marmonna Riku. Il se pourrait que cela ramène Lea dans le droit chemin, qu'il se consacre à son destin pour oublier la peine. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, lourd et pesant.

La conclusion n'était... pas idiote. Mais elle ne plaisait pas à Zexion. À personne, vu les mines défaites de ses collègues et amis. Non seulement leur créateur les aurait manipulé, mais il aurait volontairement fait souffrir son propre fils ? Non...

Il se sentit tout à coup très, très en colère.

« Bon, ça suffit, décida-t-il. On arrivera à rien comme ça. Je vais voir le boss.

-Je viens avec toi » fit Demyx en se levant.

Zexion le considéra un instant. Dans sa nervosité, il avait envie de refuser. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement et, qui sait, ils pourraient peut-être en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair ? Mais le devoir d'abord. Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

« Ah, alors ça ne se déroule pas trop mal » proféra le Père Noël en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la petite soucoupe.

Zexion avait les bras le long du corps, mais il les sentit tomber quand même. Il venait de tout lui dire, de s'excuser d'avoir échoué... Et lui, ce paisible gros bonhomme, avait l'air satisfait du résultat. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Père Noël, que pouvait-il faire ? S'exiler au village du Grinch avec sa bande d'anti-elfes pouilleux ? Ou pire, tenter de vivre parmi les humains ? Il allait mourir. Instinctivement, sa main trouva la manche de Demyx pour s'agripper à quelque chose de tangible, et il se fichait que cela prête à confusion.

Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

« Euh, alors c'est vrai ? Vous vouliez que Lea soit triste ?

-Ce n'était pas évitable. J'ai trop préservé ce garçon. Ça ne fait pas de mal de souffrir, de temps en temps. »

C'en fut trop pour Zexion.

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il accepte docilement de vous succéder quand vous partirez à la retraite ? Qu'il soit seul pour le restant de ses jours et aussi aigri que les autres humains pour les siècles qu'il lui reste à vivre ? Vous auriez pu nous expliquer votre plan, on se serait senti moins bêtes ! »

Le boss écarquilla les yeux. L'elfe regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

« Pardon, je... Je ne devrais pas parler si...

-Si c'est vraiment la conclusion à laquelle tu es arrivé, fit calmement le Père Noël, alors je trouve tout naturel que tu me houspilles à ce sujet. Cependant, je suis bien heureux de t'annoncer que tu fais fausse route. Lea ne va pas souffrir éternellement, voyons.

-Mais Isa est parti... »

Calmement, le bonhomme enfila son manteau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge toute de bois accrochée au mur.

« Allons, vous devriez le savoir, vu la quantité de téléfilms que vous regardez. Ce n'est que la phase un peu triste avant le dénouement heureux.

-La phase de... répéta Zexion. Mais elle est déjà passée, c'était facile et... Oh. D'accord. J'ai compris. »

Si c'était si simple, c'est que ce n'était pas la _vraie_ phase de drama. C'était _maintenant_, et c'était toujours rattrapable, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment. Et si le Père Noël ne s'inquiétait pas, c'est qu'il savait que la situation s'avérait temporaire. Il n'avait trahi personne. Comploté dans son coin, ça oui, mais...

« Pas moi, fit Demyx, mais on va avoir un happy end ?

-Je vais parler à Lea. Dites-lui que j'arrive, je règles quelques affaires. Le temps nous manque, mais c'est toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et pour l'amour du ciel, mes enfants, profitez-en pour discuter de vos sentiments ! Ce n'est pas une véritable histoire heureuse si les personnages secondaires ne finissent pas ensemble. »

* * *

« Lea ! Le boss arrive, il veut te parler ! »

La voix de Demyx résonna à travers la porte et la musique. Lea augmenta le volume des hauts-parleurs pour signifier l'impossibilité de la discussion.

_J'ai attrapé un coup d'soleil  
Un coup d'amour, un coup d'je t'aime  
J'sais pas comment, faut qu'j'me rappelle _

Même pas une chanson de Noël ! Il éprouvait une joie acérée en pensant à combien ça devait les outrer. C'était une chanson d'une niaiserie totalement hors de contrôle en plus, mais il n'éprouvait ni honte ni retenue. Il estimait avoir le droit de faire sa dramaqueen, étant donné les circonstances.

Et il avait parfaitement le droit de se rouler en boule dans son lit devant des vidéos de chat. Il ne se sentait même pas désolé de gâcher le réveillon des autres. Vraiment pas. Au contraire, l'égoïsme atténuait un peu la couche de désespoir qui enveloppait tout son être. Il s'en foutait de Noël et il s'en foutait des elfes et des cadeaux et des enfants et de ce repas à la con.

Et il s'en foutait d'Isa. Qu'il retourne à sa petite vie merdique si ça lui chantait. Dans six mois, il se gaverait sûrement d'anti-dépresseurs pour supporter son existence insignifiante et il regretterait amèrement sa lâcheté.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à Lea ? Il était heureux, lui. Parfaitement heureux.

_Mais tu n'es pas là  
Et si je rêve, tant pis  
Quand tu t'en vas  
J'dors plus la nuit _

Bordel.

Deux elfes qui tambourinaient à la porte. La voix de Zexion, maintenant.

« Allez, Lea ! Ce n'est pas trop tard ! C'est juste la phase de drama ! »

Ils y croyaient, hein ? Dans la vraie vie, ça ne se passait pas ainsi. Il savait que ce serait impossible à intégrer pour leurs petits cerveaux limités.

La poignée s'actionnait dans le vide, se heurtant au verrou. Ils n'allaient pas le lâcher, hein ?

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais merde, on n'avait pas le droit d'avoir envie de mourir tranquille, dans cette famille ? C'était encore plus insupportable qu'à l'époque de sa crise d'ado. Pour couvrir le bruit, il se mit à chanter – brailler.

« _J'VOULAIS M'TIRER, MAIS J'ME TIRE PLUS, J'VIS À L'ENVERS, J'AIME PLUS MA RUE, J'AVAIS CENT ANS, J'ME RECONNAIS PLUS, J'AIME PLUS LES GENS DEPUIS QU'J'T'AI VU !_ »

* * *

« Purée de portée de merle de mes nouilles ! Quel taulard !

-Eh ben, je te savais pas si vulgaire, plaisanta Demyx. J'aime bien. »

Malgré la censure, ça lui fit du bien. Il donna un coup de pied à la porte, pour la forme, lorsque Lea continua à hurler par-dessus la musique et leurs supplications.

« _J'AI ATTRAPÉ UN COUP D'SOLEIL UN COUP D'AMOUR UN COUP D'JE T'AIIIIIIME _! »

L'elfe se passa une main dans les cheveux. Soupira. Ils s'éloignèrent et gagnèrent le salon de la maison des Noël, où le bruit de la musique était un peu moindre. Zexion se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Si on pouvait détester les gens, je crois que je le détesterais » grinça-t-il.

Il ne le pensait pas, bien sûr, parce qu'il aimait énormément Lea, mais le dire lui faisait du bien quand même.

« C'est pas à nous qu'il devrait en vouloir ! On a tout fait pour aider ! »

Ce à quoi Demyx haussa les épaules.

« Le patron va tout arranger. J'y crois à mort.

-Tu parles. Dans quelques heures, il doit partir pour la tournée de cadeaux. Il n'aura pas le _temps_ de tout arranger.

-Bon, eh ben, nous, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu ! Et on n'aa pas à culpabiliser ! »

Il se percha sur la table, presque en face de Zexion, qui détourna les yeux. Merde alors. Il était vraiment amoureux de Demyx, hein ? Bien qu'il ait identifié le problème, ça le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible, tiens. Malgré tout, il était content que sa carapace de déni ait disparut.

Et puis, rien ne pressait. Là, ils devaient sauver l'histoire d'amour de Lea. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter de ça. Ce ne serait jamais le bon moment, à ce qu'il paraissait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors comme ça, tu crois que tu es un elfe intelligent ?

-Oh bah, ça me paraît pas si incongru, répondit Demyx. J'ai souvent de bonnes idées.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Je pensais pas que c'était important. Et puis ça m'arrange, de te laisser tout gérer. En plus, tu m'aurais cru ?

-Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de te croire » grinça Zexion.

Ça allait contre toute la conception de son monde et de son ego surdimensionné. Il imaginait que Riku n'en menait pas large non plus de son côté. Les elfes en charge des équipes A et B avaient leur fierté, nécessaire pour supporter autant de pression.

« Oh, il a raison, fit une grosse voix joyeuse à l'entrée de la maison. Tous les elfes sont intelligents à leur manière, même si certains ont une logique... particulière. Il faut des elfes comme toi, Zexion, pour leur garder les pieds sur terre. Et des elfes comme Demyx pour vous apprendre à garder une certaine légèreté. Bon, j'en déduis que Lea n'a pas voulu sortir... »

Et le patron qui lui annonçait ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ! Oh... Zexion soupira. Plus la force de s'étonner de quoi que ce soit. D'accord, disons qu'il acceptait.

Le Père Noël se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et fit tourner la poignée.

« Il a verrouillé, expliqua Zexion. Vous ne pourrez pas... »

En apparence, le vieil homme ne fit aucun effort. Il poussa un peu et le verrou céda avec un bruit désagréable. Il ne faisait pas souvent la démonstration de sa force herculéenne, du coup ça restait toujours impressionnant.

« Bon... Vous pouvez ajouter le serrurier à la liste des dépenses du mois prochain ? C'est bien aimable. »

* * *

Blasé, Lea assista à l'entrée de son père qui venait de défoncer tranquillement sa porte, les bras croisés.

« Eh bah t'es pas gêné, toi. Mais venant d'un type qui entre par effraction chez les gens une fois par an, je devrais pas être étonné...

-Tu as hérité de mon sens de l'humour. Quelle catastrophe. »

Une blague, évidemment. Lea se redressa sur son lit et croisa les bras. Le daron était déjà en costume.

« Tu dois pas partir bientôt pour t'occuper des gamins des autres ?

-N'exagère pas, j'ai encore une heure ou deux... Fais une place pour ton vieux père. »

Lea leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu lorsque le daron s'assit dessus.

« Bon. Tu veux bien me raconter ?

-Non, pas vraiment. »

Son père n'insista pas mais resta là à le fixer. Une seconde. Deux. Dix.

« Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu l'as amené là ? finit par exploser Lea. C'est quoi ce traquenard ? Tu fais toujours des magouilles un peu cheloues, mais là, c'est le pompom quand même ! »

Qu'il n'essaie même pas de jouer les innocents ! Comme par hasard, il faisait le remplacement d'un chauffeur de bus le jour où une tempête se déclenchait et figeait la circulation ? À une semaine de Noël alors qu'il devrait être occupé à autre chose ? Et il ramenait _un seul type_ ?

Le vieux se gratta la tête. Il ne semblait pas prendre la situation au sérieux. Super.

« Allons bon, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, c'est vrai... Il est parti, hein ? Tu veux me raconter ? »

Lea poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme – du moins, il en était certain, déjà que ça arrivait à fendre la sienne...

« Écoute, j'sais pas, fit-il. J'pensais... je sais pas à quoi je pensais. »

Il y croyait dur comme fer, qu'il arriverait à convaincre Isa de rester. Que c'était presque joué. Il n'aurait pas essayé de l'embrasser si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Est-ce que c'était si bête que ça ?

« Non mais, puis l'autre en plus, qui me sort '_gneuh gneuh gneuh on tombe pas amoureux en une semaine_', '_gneuh gneuh gneuh grandis un peu_'. Hé, c'est lui qui a peur du changement, que je sache, c'est lui le gamin ! J'veux dire, wesh, il sait qu'il est malheureux, ça se voit sur sa gueule, tout le monde le sait ! Il a juste trop peur de l'admettre, c'est ouf ça quand même. »

Son père poussa un gros soupir dans sa barbe.

« Tout le monde n'a pas eu la même chance que toi, tu sais, Lea, fit-il. Tout le monde n'a pas appris à être soi-même... Enfin, à le rester. Les adultes oublient ces choses-là. La plupart d'entre eux. »

Ils oubliaient pour devenir des pantins grognons rendus malheureux par leur travail et par l'épuisement. Bah super.

Lea se sentait triste. Et tout petit, tout à coup. Avec quelque chose comme une boule dans la gorge.

« Mais papa, à quoi ça sert alors ? Pourquoi on fait tout ça, les cadeaux aux enfants et tout, si quelque années plus tard la vraie vie vient péter toute leur joie de vivre ? »

À présent, il visualisait la vie comme un énorme type musclé qui viendrait vous donner des coups de genoux dans les côtes dès l'adolescence. Et là, aujourd'hui, la vie lui distribuait des grosses tatanes dans la tronche. C'était pire que tous les râteaux qu'il s'était pris avant. Cette fois, il y avait vraiment crû, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, il n'avait pas voulu se soucier des conséquences. Est-ce que c'était naïf ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Et s'il avait fait les choses différemment ? S'ils avaient eu plus de temps ?

« Parce que les souvenirs restent, répondit le Père Noël. Et, j'aime à le penser, l'espoir reste. La joie des moments partagés. Parfois, il ne faut qu'une étincelle pour la faire ressurgir. La bonne personne, par exemple. »

Il essayait de le réconforter ou de l'enfoncer, là ? Lea se détourna.

« Faut croire que j'étais pas cette personne. »

Hé merde, quoi, il allait pleurer ? Nan, hors de question qu'il pleure ! Il s'était mis en colère pour une bonne raison, et cette raison était d'éviter d'être triste ! Et pourtant, il sentait l'eau monter et envahir ses yeux. Quelle journée de merde, quoi. Quelle vie nulle.

Une grosse paluche réconfortante se posa sur ses épaules.

« Allons, fils... Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste ! Parfois, il faut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire partir un feu. Non ? Mon petit doigt me dit que tu y étais presque. »

Loin de le réconforter, le constat le déprima encore plus. Alors quoi, il était près du but et il s'était foiré ?

« Super. Ça change pas grand-chose, il est loin maintenant. »

Son père soupira à nouveau. De la poche de son costume, il sortit ses petite lunettes rondes, qu'il chaussa, et le smartphone que Lea lui avait offert l'an dernier – il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment ça fonctionnait, et avait agrandi la police d'écriture des sms pour mieux lire, mais il se débrouillait pas mal pour un vieillard plusieurs fois centenaire.

« Euh p'pa, tu fais quoi là ?

-Chut. Je réfléchis. Alors... Ton ami est parti il y a environ une heure et demi, c'est cela ?

-Comment tu s-

-Il faut une heure de bus pour arriver à la ville la plus proche, jaugea-t-il en plissant les yeux sur l'écran du téléphone. Puis quatre heures supplémentaires pour qu'il arrive chez lui en bus, mais... Étant donné qu'il était très pressé de rentrer, qu'il est une personne intelligente et qu'il n'a pas prévu de repas, sans compter que les cars ne roulent pas de nuit, je dirais qu'il a choisi de prendre l'avion. Encore une demi-heure de taxi pour accéder à l'aéroport donc, puis environ une heure de plus, voire davantage, pour trouver un vol qui le ramène chez lui et y monter... Je vais voir les horaires des avions sur l'internet et... Voilà ! »

Il lui colla l'écran sous le nez. Lea du se reculer pour lire les horaires.

« D'accord, très bien, et après ?

-Es-tu réellement prêt à baisser les bras ? À ne rien tenter de plus et à le regretter toute ta vie ? »

Lea pinça les lèvres. Isa lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, mais il y avait une très forte probabilité qu'Isa se mente à lui-même. Au pire, voir Lea l'agacerait juste un peu plus. Et s'il le repoussait à nouveau cette fois, alors il lâcherait l'affaire.

Ça paraissait un bon plan. Il leva les yeux vers son père, qui souriait paisiblement, comme s'il avait déjà prévu le déroulé des choses. Lea ignorait ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de se mêler de sa vie privée, avec son omniscience étrange, mais il décida que pour cette fois, juste cette fois, ça passait. Et que c'était peut-être le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il lui ait jamais fait.

« Wow, papa, je sais même pas comment te remercier, sans toi j'serais resté là à-

-Dépêche-toi ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais le temps presse ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

**Hop ! Je suis pardonnée ?**

**À demain pour la conclusion !**


	24. Happy end

**Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous en ce réveillon de Noël ?**

**Alors, ce chapitre est long mais bon, c'est l'dernier. J'aurais peut-être pu le couper, en collant d'autres chapitres ensemble, mais, soyons honnêtes, ça aurait eu moins d'impact. Ce chapitre, ce sont les dix dernières minutes de films où tout le monde se rushe pour avoir son happy end sans être coupé au montage.**

**Comme d'hab', le titre spoile pas vraiment, vous vous en doutiez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cliché n°24 : Le happy end **

Les deux elfes avaient décidé d'attendre dehors. Le froid les faisait un peu grelotter, mais ils avaient l'habitude. Et puis, il faisait chaud en France, comparé à la Laponie. Zexion ne regrettait pas tellement la Laponie. Personne ne la regrettait. Bon, d'accord, peut-être les rennes. Et les elfes qui accordaient plus d'importance au fait de construire des bonhommes de neige toute l'année qu'à leur confort. Presque tous les elfes sauf lui et Riku, donc.

La petite boule d'anxiété ne voulait pas disparaître de son estomac. Elle ne disparaîtra sans doute pas tant que Demyx se trouverait dans les parages. Ou tant qu'il ne le lui aurait pas dit. Ça tournait et ça retournait dans sa tête.

« N'empêche, commença Demyx, pour l'instant ça se déroule comme dans les films. Un timing serré et une résolution le soir du réveillon ? Genre, j'y crois à mort. Pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste soulagé que le patron ne nous ait pas manipulé. Enfin, pas trop. Et je lui fais confiance. Puis je fais confiance à Lea. »

Il ne savait pas encore s'il faisait confiance à Isa. Mais bon. Apparemment, ils avaient le même souci, grosso modo. Si Zexion avait deviné juste. Eh merde. Il était sensé le pousser dans les bras de Lea et au final c'était Isa qui lui avait fait indirectement prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Quel échec. Enfin, peut-être pas vraiment un échec, mais...

« Ouais. Non mais c'est sûr ça va l'faire. Ça te fait un sujet de stress en moins, nan ? En plus, on a fini les préparatifs de Noël ! Même si pfiou, c'est pas un réveillon très reposant. »

Et peut-être que c'était vrai, cette histoire de personnages secondaires. Ou peut-être que lui et Demyx pourraient être les personnages principaux de leur propre histoire.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Nan ?

« Hum. À ce propos. »

Non, pas à ce propos. C'était pas vraiment à propos des préparatifs ou de ce que Demyx venait de dire ! Mais c'était quand même à propos de cette histoire et... Flûte. Il se sentit rougir mais pas de froid. Heureusement, il faisait déjà sombre.

Il sentait le regard de Demyx sur lui, qui attendait qu'il poursuive sans rien dire. Pour une fois dans sa vie il se taisait, wow. C'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ça ?

« Enfin, non, j'veux dire... Enfin, pardon ? Désolé.

-De quoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui doit m'excuser ! J'veux dire j't'ai mis la pression et t'étais là à jongler avec plein de trucs et moi c'est comme si j'te lançais une balle en plus et- on parle bien du même truc hein ?

-Oui, je crois. Et, je veux dire, pardon d'avoir pris tant de temps. À me rendre compte, j'veux dire. Enfin, je veux dire, t'avais raison. »

Est-ce que c'était cette sensation que ça faisait d'être idiot, ou bien c'était juste l'amour ? Ça le faisait perdre tous les moyens, il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place du cerveau. Les mots et les concepts quittaient le navire comme s'ils avaient peur de se noyer. Mais du coup, dans cette métaphore, c'était quoi l'iceberg ?

Au moins, voilà, il l'avait dit.

« J'ai pas compris » déclara paisiblement Demyx.

Ce à quoi Zexion faillit tourner de l'oeil. Il allait l'obliger à se montrer explicite, hein ? Et lui, il allait le faire. Le dire. Pourquoi c'était si difficile ?

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il se rendait compte à présent, et il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu ne pas franchir sa conscience aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Oui, il était grave amoureux, et il aimait bien que Demyx soit nonchalant et qu'il voit les choses sous un autre angle et il était pas bête du tout.

Il inspira. Allez, tant pis s'il disait n'importe quoi.

« J'avais super peur. De... Je sais plus. C'était clair, dans ma tête. J'avais peur et j'ai toujours peur et ça m'empêchait de m'en rendre compte mais euh... Je suis amoureux de toi ?

-C'est une question ?

-Oui. J'veux dire, non. Non, j'en suis sûr, c'est juste compliqué à dire. »

Il n'osait pas le regarder. Et si finalement, Demyx ne voulait plus de lui ? Ça se comprendrait, ça faisait un an qu'il le faisait tourner en bourrique, il devait en avoir assez. Qui voudrait d'un indécis pareil ?

Il se figea lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Entendit le sourire de Demyx dans sa voix.

« Eh ben, t'as failli me faire douter, tu sais ? C'est pas trop tôt.

-P-Pardon ?

-Mais non mais t'excuse pas ! s'exclama Demyx. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Mais je sais pas ! Laisse-moi m'excuser, merle !

-Pourquoi tu cries ?

-Je sais pas ! Laisse-moi crier ! »

Il ne savait pas mais ça faisait vachement de bien, bizarrement. Comme s'il vomissait toute la tension accumulée. Une grande partie en tout cas. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre elfe, qui le considérait avec une sorte de sidération amusée. Et là, Zexion saurait pas l'expliquer, sans doute le reste le tension qui s'échappait, mais il arrêta de réfléchir et l'embrassa, juste comme ça, avec les mains sur ses joues, et s'écarta quand Demyx commença à lui rendre son baiser.

Il se sentit con une fois l'euphorie retombée. Merde, pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Enfin, il savait pourquoi, mais... C'était nouveau et il n'avait pas l'habitude de la nouveauté. Et c'était bien mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû ?

Les doutes diminuèrent un peu quand deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui avec un rire.

« Tu réfléchis trop. J'te vois réfléchir.

-Mais je _sais _! soupira Zexion. Pardon d'être comme ça.

-Bah moi j'trouve ça mignon, c'est pour toi que c'est chiant. Dis, quand tu disais que t'as peur, euh... J'ai dépassé les bornes ces derniers temps, tu trouves ? »

Zexion réfléchit. Pourquoi c'était plus facile d'y penser contre lui ? Merde, ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais Riku avait eu raison. Lâcher prise, tout ça tout ça.

Mais du coup. Il haussa les épaules.

« Un peu, mais... On en serait pas là sinon. Mais c'était pas agréable, des fois, pour t'avouer.

-Ok, fit doucement Demyx, mais du coup je comprends pas. Je suis supposé continuer à tester tes limites ou bien j'attends que tu me donnes la permission à chaque fois ? »

Ciel non. Si Zexion s'écoutait, ils n'était pas sortis de l'auberge. Il avait besoin d'être un peu poussé hors de sa zone de confort, des fois. Juste, pas trop.

« C'est compliqué, marmonna-t-il contre lui. Je dirais, continue à tester, mais pas trop loin ? »

Demyx s'écarta un peu de lui pour lui montrer sa grimace.

« Euuuh, j'suis pas sûr d'être assez malin pour voir quand j'vais trop loin. Faudra qu'tu me dises.

-Ok. Pas de souci. Ça devrait aller. »

Et alors qu'il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser encore, une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Vous êtes mes héros, les mecs ! Si l'intrigue des persos secondaires est bouclée, alors j'ai mes chances aussi ! »

Lea, l'air surexcité, n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un manteau avant de sortir dans le froid hivernal. Il fit un check à Demyx, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ah, toi aussi t'as compris pour les intrigues secondaires et principale ?

-Bah ouais, c'est comme ça dans les films, nan ? rit Lea. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser... »

Il s'éloigna sans plus d'explications. Après un regard de connivence, Zexion et Demyx lui emboîtèrent le pas, ce qui s'avéra compliqué au vu de ses enjambées précipitées et déterminées.

« Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je vais conquérir le cœur d'Isa et le sauver du capitalisme ! »

Il disait cela avec une voix tellement vibrante d'héroïsme que même Zexion se surprit à frissonner. Il sentait exactement ce que son rôle de perso secondaire le poussait à dire.

« Mais comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Il est parti !

-Je vais faire une scène à l'aéroport. Sauf qu'il y a pas de bus si tard par ici. Merde ! Pourquoi on a pas de voiture dans ce pat- »

Il s'arrêta de parler et de marcher une demi-seconde. Devant eux, attelés et préparés pour le grand soir, patientaient les rennes et le traîneau. L'un d'eux s'ébouriffa nonchalamment. Le sourire de Lea se fit machiavélique.

Tout à coup, cela n'emballa plus du tout Zexion. Il sentit son visage se décomposer.

« Lea. Je t'en prie. Tu ne peux _pas_ faire ça. »

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se dirigeant résolument vers le traîneau.

« Hé, Lea ! Et Noël, alors ?

-Ça va, j'ai encore un peu de temps ! Je les ramènerai à l'heure ! »

Et sur ce, il bondit à la place du conducteur, saisit les... rênes des rennes, s'installa.

Zexion allait s'évanouir. Pour ne rien arranger, Demyx sautillait sur place, pas prêt de l'aider à raisonner leur ami.

« Ouais ! Vas-y, c'est trop bien !

-Tu vas les fatiguer, si tu les fais voler maintenant !

-J'aurais pas besoin de les faire voler. Enfin, sauf si je dois courir après l'avion...

-C'est trop risq- »

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu dans un déferlement de sabots qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Déjà, Lea filait comme le vent, vers son destin, vers l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Les lumières excessives de l'aéroport paraissaient surréelles. La vraie vie paraissait étrange, déplacée, après la petite bulle d'étrangeté confortable de Chrismas Town.

Isa devait dégager une aura encore plus menaçante que d'habitude puisque, malgré la salle d'attente bondée de monde, personne ne daigna s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il contempla ses billets d'avion qui venaient de lui coûter un bras. Maintenant, c'était sûr, il allait devoir supplier Marluxia à genoux pour garder son boulot. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver – il n'inspirait pas tant la pitié et il ne pouvait même pas prétexter avoir une famille à nourrir.

Il se forçait à y penser pour ne pas songer au reste, mais il s'en foutait presque. Mourir de faim ? Mh oui ça aurait peut-être dû le préoccuper un peu. Bof.

Ça faisait mal rien que de respirer. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir mal comme ça. Il avait décidé de partir, c'était son choix, et Isa ne regrettait jamais rien. C'était la chose la plus logique à faire.

Ç'aurait été idiot de rester. Insensé. Quoi, foutre en l'air tout ce qu'il avait construit dans sa vie pour un mec ? Sans savoir si ça allait marcher entre eux ? En à peine une semaine de temps ? Qui faisait ça ?

Mais...

Mais il y avait un mais, qu'il tentait de ne pas écouter. Il y avait tout ce qu'il avait appris – essayé de ne pas apprendre – en si peu de temps. Ça se résumait à quelque chose qui, il le pensait, continuait de le penser, un peu, encore un peu, n'existait que dans les histoires. Ça se résumait à écouter son cœur.

Personne ne faisait ces choses-là, enfin.

Dans le chahut de l'aéroport, il eut du mal à comprendre la voix sortie des hauts-parleurs indiquant que son vol était ouvert. Il se leva avec un soupir, décalqué de fatigue et d'affliction. Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être difficile.

Il s'engouffra dans la file d'attente beaucoup trop longue.

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son passeport et de son billet pour se préparer.

Est-ce qu'il cesserait de lui manquer un jour ? Il n'en avait presque pas envie.

Il réussit à mettre la main sur ses affaires, engoncées à la va-vite dans le sac de voyage pendant son départ précipité. Dans l'aéroport, ça chahutait, des gens fatigués, qui soufflaient, trépignaient, s'impatientaient, des enfants agités qui jouaient et criaient. Y avait même un type au loin, à l'autre bout du hall, qui criait un truc comme un possédé. L'enfer. Isa releva la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Il était là.

Son cœur loupa un battement, mais non, ça devait être une autre tignasse rouge très voyante malgré la cohue d'individu, qui fendait la foule dans sa direction pour des raisons totalement étrangères à sa petite existence. Peut-être que ce n'était pas sa voix, après tout, les sons étaient fort déformés dans ces lieux hauts de plafonds. Peut-être que ce n'était pas « Isa » qu'il beuglait que c'était... que c'était...

Il n'y eut plus vraiment de déni possible lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Vert comme un sapin de Noël.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Isa s'écarta de la file d'attente, s'approcha un peu.

« Isa !

-Lea ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

-Reste !

-Comment tu es venu ?

-En traîneau ! »

Il sortait ses phrases d'un seul souffle, ventilant comme s'il allait se mettre à cracher ses poumons.

« Mais enfin tu-

-Reste. »

Il le regardait dans les yeux à présent, suppliant. Isa ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se détourner.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu me donnes une bonne raison, je te laisse partir ! »

Il parlait de le laisser partir et paradoxalement, il s'accrochait soudain à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui ferait presque croire que c'est le cas.

Isa s'éclaircit la gorge sans savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à cela. Merde. Il était vraiment là ? Il avait fait tout ce chemin...

« C'est pas... Ce n'est pas...

-Quoi, c'est pas quoi ? Pas logique ? Et puis après ? On s'en fout, non ? Tu veux retourner là-bas, et bosser pour un patron que tu peux pas encadrer, et finir malheureux pour le restant de tes jours ? J'peux pas te laisser faire ça. Si c'est le fric franchement on s'en fout, on trouvera, tu mourras pas de faim. Non ? C'est quoi, alors ? Ok, ça va être chiant, faudra que t'y retournes un peu pour déménager j'imagine, faudra faire ton changement de courrier à la poste, les gens vont pas comprendre, ça va être un bordel administratif sans nom, mais ça vaut l'coup, nan ? Écoute, y a rien de logique là-dedans, mais j'm'en fiches, j't'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. La seule raison que j'accepterais pour que tu partes, c'est si tu arrivais à me dire que tu ressens pas la même chose. Là, ok, j'te laisserais partir, mais pas pour moins que ça. Alors ? »

Isa n'arriva pas à répondre. Il l'avait, sa réponse, il l'avait déjà prononcée, elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant.

« Tu es borné, hein ? »

Le visage de Lea se décomposa un peu.

« Isa...

-Heureusement que tu l'es. Sinon j'aurais vraiment commis la bêtise la plus lâche de toute ma vie. »

Les yeux verts de Lea passèrent de l'incompréhension à quelque chose de trop intense pour être retranscrit en mots. Il s'avança et puis se recula, à moitié hésitant avec son rictus chafouin.

« Cette fois, je peux ? Tu vas pas me jeter, hein ?

-Imbécile » marmonna Isa pour la forme et contre ses lèvres.

Tout. Le bruit, le chahut, les problèmes, son mal de crâne et même cette petite voix qui s'inquiétait de le voir embrasser un garçon dans un lieu public, tout devint tout à coup silence, comme si une bulle s'était créée magiquement tout autour d'eux. Un globe de verre invisible.

* * *

Oh putain, il était vraiment venu en traîneau. Une petite foule de curieux ralentissait en passant devant les animaux, qui paraissaient s'en foutre au plus haut point.

« J'ai eu du mal à me garer, expliqua Lea joyeusement. Et à trouver le hall. Pourquoi c'est si grand un aéroport ? Y a trois parkings et j'étais pas au bon, j'ai dû courir en long, en large et en travers.

-Et tout ça en hurlant mon nom pendant tout ce temps ?

-Je sens que je devrais faire une blague de cul là mais je trouve pas. »

Isa eut un semblant de rire, davantage parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas que pour le talent comique de son... Son quelque chose. Son. À lui.

Lea lâcha sa main pour lui faire un semblant de révérence.

« Votre carrosse est attelé !

-Tu me ferais presque regretter ma décision.

-Ouch. Trop tôt pour ce genre de blague. C'était bien une blague, hein ? »

En guise de réponse, Isa l'embrassa de nouveau. Il avait failli se retenir, avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait, en fait. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'empêcher de le faire. Ça le rendait plus heureux que ce qu'il parvenait à exprimer.

Niveau expressivité, Lea, en revanche, ne se gênait pas, avec son sourire de renard ravi.

« Oulah, j'ai bugué.

-Idiot. »

Ils prirent place sur le traîneau étrangement confortable. Lea profita de l'instant de flottement pour regarder son portable.

« Oh. Merde. Il est déjà si tard ! Mon père va m'tuer. »

Isa haussa un sourcil interrogateur et il expliqua :

« Ben, il est sensé partir bientôt pour, tu sais, distribuer les cadeaux aux petits enfants dans le monde entier, tout ça... Euh, j'ai pas vraiment demandé avant d'emprunter le traîneau. Mais bon il m'a dit de faire tout ce que je pouvais, j'en ai déduis qu'il serait pas fâché... Je pensais pas que ça prendrait tant de temps.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour partir, alors ?

-Deux secondes. Cinq minutes. »

Et sans préavis il se pencha pour s'engouffrer dans les bras d'Isa, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ni à l'étreinte ni au soupir de soulagement qui détendit ses muscles, tout à coup. Il avait le visage dans les cheveux de Lea, qui lui piquaient un peu le nez, mais il s'en fichait. C'était bien. Ça valait le coup.

Il réalisa l'immense bêtise qu'il avait failli faire en le quittant. Pour quoi, en plus ? Il aimait pas son job, il aimait pas son patron, pas ses collègues, pas sa ville toute polluée pleine de gens désagréables, et personne là-bas ne l'attendait. Ici, le future restait incertain, mais ça valait le coup de tenter d'y construire quelque chose. Et y avait ce mec qui le voyait tel qu'il était et qui l'aimait quand même. Évidemment que ça lui avait fait peur, après toutes ces années de solitude.

« Eh, Isa ?

-Hum ?

-T'es sûr de toi ? J'veux dire, t'aimes vraiment pas Noël. Tu vas morfler.

-Fallait me poser la question avant mon avion parte, tu ne penses pas ? plaisanta Isa. Et, bof. Il y a un tas de choses que je déteste et que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer tous les jours. Je prendrais sur moi. »

Et il n'était plus si sûr... Enfin, la perspective des fêtes de fin d'années ne lui semblait plus si atroce que cela.

« La vraie question, reprit Isa, c'est : et toi ? T'en avais marre aussi.

-À ce propos... J'ai quelques réflexions à faire à mon père. On verra. Mais je crois que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi il fait tout ça.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-... Tu ne comptes pas m'en dire plus, pas vrai ?

-Suspense ! » s'exclama Lea en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Quel con. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire.

« Eh, Isa ? Encore un truc.

-Quoi ?

-Tu y crois, maintenant ? Au Père Noël. »

Isa haussa les épaules. Peu importait, au fond. La question, ce n'était pas de savoir si c'était réel ou non. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose, lui aussi.

« Oui, Lea. Oui, j'y crois. On peut bouger ? Les gens nous regardent, et des enfants attendent leurs cadeaux.

-À vos ordres, chef ! »

* * *

Isa appréciait les rennes, mais alors le traîneau... Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils arrivaient à Chrismas Town, trop concentré à serrer les dents pour tenir le coup. Et à se cramponner à Lea pour ne pas tomber. Ses yeux pleuraient à cause du vent.

Ça fit du bien lorsque ça s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Yo ! » pérora tranquillement Lea en descendant.

Ils avaient atterri sur la grande place du village, au pied du grand sapin de Noël. Tous les elfes étaient là. Demyx et Zexion se tenaient la main. Ce fut seulement là que la révélation cliqua dans le cerveau d'Isa : ce que Zexion avait saisi en lui parlant ce soir-là. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le même déni, en fait. Il se sentait un peu plus proche de lui, du coup.

Le Père Noël se trouvait là aussi, immense et rond, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Il faisait presque peur. En tout cas, il en imposait, quand il voulait, même avec ce costume ridicule.

Lea se dandinait tandis qu'Isa sortait discrètement du traîneau.

« Euh... Pardon, p'pa... Mais j'suis presque pas en retard ! Et les rennes sont encore en forme ! Et tu m'as dit de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour le ramener, alors v'là, genre, j'ai suivi mon cœur et tout... T'es fâché ? Personne est mort de stress, au moins ? »

Et alors qu'il comptait les elfes du regard pour s'en assurer, son père éclata d'un rire énorme un peu effrayant, puis le prit dans ses bras en une accolade typiquement slave.

« Aaaah ! Arrête ! T'essaie de me tuer ? J'étouffe !

-J'suis fier de toi, mon fils ! C'est pas un petit quart d'heure de retard qui va tuer ton vieux père ! Les elfes par contre, c'était un peu juste, mais ça va. Et _toi _! »

Le regard du vieux barbu se tourna vers Isa, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'accolade puissante qui arriva sur lui. Il se raidit, mal à l'aise, et attendit que ça passe. C'était surréaliste, bordel.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Isa ! Je savais que je ne me trompais pas en t'amenant ici ! Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble ! Ah, ça m'rend content d'avoir toujours raison, vous pouvez pas savoir.

-Euh, attendez, tout ça, c'était prév-

-Hé papa ! J'ai enfin compris le sens de la magie de Noël ! le coupa Lea.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-C'est l'amour. »

Dès qu'il le dit, cela fit sens dans l'esprit d'Isa également. Ce n'était pas une histoire de décoration, de chansons commerciales, de paillettes, de neige, ou de nourriture. Et les cadeaux ? C'était une preuve d'affection, mais toujours pas le plus important. L'amour sous toutes ses formes, qu'il soit familial, amical ou romantique. C'était ça, la vraie magie ?

Donc la magie existait.

Le Père Noël s'était calmé. Il dévisageait son fils avec tendresse.

« Je savais que tu finirais par comprendre. »

Mais Lea ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

« Par contre, je ne veux pas te succéder. Désolé. Si tu veux ta retraite, va falloir me faire un petit frère. En fait, je crois que je sais à peu près ce qui m'irait.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Je veux être un Père Noël pour adulte ! »

Isa grimaça. La déclaration de Lea avait jeté un froid. Les elfes, en retrait, muets également, semblaient mal à l'aise, finissant de charger une énorme hotte à l'arrière du traîneau. Le Père Noël fronça légèrement ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Tu veux dire stripteaseur ?

-Mais non ! Je veux dire, les adultes aussi ont besoin qu'on leur redonne de l'espoir. J'sais pas... J'sais pas exactement comment faire, mais je trouverais un truc. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. Ça pourrait rendre le monde un peu meilleur. En attendant, on va peut-être relancer le marché de Noël avec Isa. Enfin, s'il veut bien, mais bon, j'suis convainquant alors ça devrait aller. »

Après un soupir de résignation, le vieil homme posa une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute... Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas... Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...

-Et il faut vraiment qu'on fabrique de nouveaux elfes, c'est pas tenable. Tu vas les tuer à la tâche et ce serait vraiment contraire à l'esprit de Noël.

-Hum... Tu as peut-être raison. On va y réfléchir.

-Et il faut qu'ils aient des horaires fixes pour pas s'épuiser ! Peut-être même les payer ? Et qu'ils sachent, pour la viande et les animaux. Ils ont le droit de décider. Et arrête de les fabriquer aussi perfectionnistes ! Puis couper un sapin chaque jour de décembre ! C'est quoi ce désastre écologique ? Vingt-quatre sapins ! C'est plus que tous les habitants de ce village réunis ! Et...

-Lea, Lea, Lea ! Je suis ravi que tu aies acquis de toutes nouvelles convictions sur les conditions de travail des elfes, mais on y réfléchira plus tard, si tu veux bien. J'ai des jouets à livrer et de la joie à faire briller dans les yeux des enfants, tout ça tout ça...

-Oh, merde, oui, vas-y, pardon. »

Le Père Noël poussa son rire emblématique qui aurait été ridicule dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre (Ho, ho, ho !) et prit les rênes du traîneau. Isa grattouilla Galéjade le renne avant de s'écarter du chemin pour rejoindre Lea. Au début de la semaine, il se faisait la réflexion qu'il ne deviendrait jamais éleveur de rennes... Ainsi, le destin s'obstinait à se foutre de sa gueule, hein ? Le pire étant qu'il aimait ça.

Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer, ensuite. Le Père Noël était installé sur son traîneau. Les elfes s'étaient attroupés et faisaient de grands signes de mains. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Les rennes commencèrent à petit trot, puis au galop, prirent de l'élan et, soudain, comme soulevé par une main invisible, les premiers du cortège s'élevèrent dans les airs, un par un, avant d'entraîner le traîneau dans leur élan, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Il y avait le froid, il y avait les bras de Lea autour de lui, pourtant Isa ne sentit plus rien de tout ça.

« Lea.

-Oui ?

-Il vole.

-Hum ? Ben oui, encore heureux, vu le nombre de maisons qu'il doit visiter en une nuit.

-Mais il _vole _! Le traîneau vole !

-Les rennes, en fait, expliqua l'autre avec un rictus amusé. Hé, t'as dit que tu me croyais, je pensais que c'était réglé !

-Mais... C'est de la magie !

-Hé oui. »

Il semblait amusé par la situation. Et beaucoup trop calme. Isa avait de le secouer.

« Mais alors c'est vraiment le Père Noël ? Le Père Noël existe ?

-Oh, Isa... Ça va aller, respire. Tu vas voir, ton cerveau va s'habituer.

-Ça veut dire que tu... t'es le fils du Père Noël.

-N'ai pas l'air si trahi, c'est pas comme si je te l'avais caché, hé ! Tu veux toujours de moi ? »

Il osait poser la question après tout ça, sérieux ? Même si c'était pour blaguer...

« Ben oui. Tu pourrais être le fils de la petite souris pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

-Ouch, non, la petite souris est plutôt monomaniaque, ce serait pas très agréable. »

La petite souris existait ? Non, il plaisantait. Il plaisantait, pas vrai ?

« Arrête de détruire ma réalité deux secondes, tu veux ?

-T'as raison, c'est plus rigolo de t'embrasser. »

Avant qu'Isa ai pu l'insulter, il se rapprocha pour s'exécuter. Un râclement de gorge les stoppa.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais on est très en retard sur le repas du réveillon. »

Riku, évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que lui ou Zexion, de toute façon, pour avoir ce genre de considérations.

Les elfes les regardaient avec des sourires sournois. Isa se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait ralentir un peu sur les démonstrations d'affection en public. Mais bon, pour ce soir, il allait laisser passer. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Xion et Ventus taper un high-five.

« On a réussi la mission ! s'exclama Demyx. Trop bien !

-Quelle mission ? s'étonna Lea.

-Plus tard, vraiment, soupira Zexion. C'est long à expliquer et ça va peut-être vous indigner un peu. J'ai pas la force, là. »

Il semblait épuisé, mais il souriait. Déjà ça. Isa s'aperçut avec surprise que le constat le rassurait. Est-ce qu'il commencerait à s'attacher aux étranges habitants de ce village absurde ? Oh, après tout, autant commencer tout de suite. Si ça se passait bien, ils deviendraient sa nouvelle famille.

Les elfes commençaient déjà à courir vers le bâtiment principal comme des gamins. Isa aurait aimé être suffisamment insouciant pour les imiter, mais rien que de les regarder le fit sourire. Ça et la paume dans la sienne.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son nez, soudain. Puis quelque chose de blanc devant ses yeux. Il leva le regard vers le ciel. Le traîneau du Père Noël se trouvait déjà très loin d'ici.

« Il neige... »

Un Noël blanc. Comme quoi, les miracles existaient.

Lea lui sourit à travers les légers flocons qui tombaient tout doucement.

«Joyeux Noël, Isa. »

C'était la première fois que cette phrase le rendait aussi heureux.

« Joyeux Noël, Lea. »

* * *

**(Je crois que j'ai malgré moi transformé cette histoire en manifeste gauchiste pour les droits des travailleurs. Pas pardon.)**

**Je ne pouvais PAS les faire s'embrasser autre part qu'à l'aéroport. J'adore les scènes d'aéroport. Paradoxalement, dans la vraie vie, je déteste les aéroports.**

**Et voilà, pfiou, c'est fini. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, Leptiloir, Ayaame, Ima Nonyme, MzellLazuli, , et celleux qui le feront dans le futur proche ou lointain. Merci aussi à Milou qui m'avait rassuré sur les premiers chapitres et qui passera sans doute par ici tôt ou tard. Merci aux chansons de Noël, à Michael Bublé et à Ed Sheeran, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait sans doute pas eu la même gueule.**

**Mon cerveau impossible prévoit déjà la fic de Noël prochain. Il a très envie de faire une suite à ça (ça vous tente de voir le Grinch ?). Il a aussi très envie de faire un Calendrier lesbien pour changer. MAIS il a aussi très envie de faire un recueil d'OS platonique sans romance, avec que des relations amicales/familiales/autres. Et je veux faire un Vaniku aussi. Et aussi une histoire de prince, j'adore les trucs de prince, mais je suis pas sûre de réussir à rendre ça intéressant. BREF TROP DE TRUCS.**

**Encore merci, passez de joyeuses fêtes, où que vous soyez, amusez-vous bien, mangez bien ! Tchô !**


	25. Bonus

**Surprise !**

**Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser partir si facilement ?**

**(Déso Ayaame, c'est pas un lemon, mais j'ose espérer que ça plaira quand même, ahah.)**

**Joyeux Noël les gens !**

* * *

**25 décembre**

Le téléphone d'Isa vibra, le tirant d'une torpeur qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit plus tôt que dormir avec quelqu'un aidait à mieux se reposer ?

Par voix de conséquence, il mit un millions d'années à décider sa main à sortir de la chaleur de la couette pour décrocher. Lea remua un peu contre lui en se réveillant à son tour, son bras en travers de sa taille.

L'écran affichait le numéro de Marluxia. Un jour de congé, vraiment ? Il était né avant la honte, celui-là... Enfin bon, il faudrait qu'il y passe, autant s'enlever cette épine du pied le plus tôt possible.

« Allô ?

-Isa, Isa, Isa ! Tu n'es pas retourné travailler, hier !

-J'ai envoyé un message pour prévenir de la maladie qui m'empêche de revenir en vi-

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là, mais tu files un mauvais coton, en ce moment ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Bon, moins il argumentait, plus vite ce serait fini, même si, bordel, il mériterait bien de se faire envoyer paître.

« Si, si.

-Ah ben voilà. Bon, mais c'est trop tard ! J'peux pas me permettre de garder des employés non obéissants et, en plus, on a pas eu le contrat avec l'entreprise par ta faute.

-C'est plutôt de la faute de la neige, si vous me permettez.

-Rah, des excuses, toujours des excuses ! T'es viré, Isa. En fait ça m'arrange. J'avais peur que tu finisses par me piquer mon poste, pour être honnête... Je peux te l'avouer, maintenant que ça ne risque plus d'arriver ! Ah ah. Sans rancune, hein ? »

Pfiou, ben pas trop tôt. Quel enfoiré, quand même. Il entendait le sourire mielleux dans sa voix. Et l'appeller le jour de Noël ? Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il voulait le faire se sentir mal. Raté, pour le coup. Il voulait bien le laisser gagner, franchement. Très peu pour lui de diriger des gens.

« Bien, bien, marmonna Isa. À ce propos, pouvez-vous envoyer les papiers à une autre adres- »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir, une main chapardeuse subtilisa son téléphone portable. Il ne put qu'assister avec horreur à Lea, trop fier de lui, qui hurla dans le combiné :

« Nan vous le virez pas ! C'est lui qui démissionne ! »

Et qui raccrocha au nez de Marluxia avant de lui rendre son portable, souriant comme un gamin.

« Ah j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! C'est comme dans les films ! »

Isa ne put que soupirer. Bon, ce qui était fait était fait.

« Lea... Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment fonctionne le droit du travail ?

-Euh... À voir ta tête, je dirais que non ?

-Tu touches davantage d'indemnités quand tu te fais licencier que quand tu démissionnes. En gros.

-Oh. Merde. Désolé.

-On va dire que c'est pas grave.

-Tu m'en veux ? »

Il essayait. Mais Lea paraissait avoir pris conscience de sa gaffe et grimaçait de façon comique. En plus, imaginer la tête de Marluxia après s'être fait raccrocher au nez par un parfait inconnu le fit pouffer de rire. Ah, il riait trop facilement, ces derniers temps. Si c'était l'un des effets secondaires d'être amoureux, alors c'était le pire.

« Je suis tenté de répondre oui pour voir comment tu comptes te rattraper. »

Pour toute réponse, l'autre lui offrit un sourire de renard qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être comme ça tout le temps à présent, hein ? Déjà la veille, Lea lui avait fait le coup de « _Y a du chauffage chez moi _» pour le ramener dans son lit. M'enfin, Isa ne se plaignait que pour la forme, et encore, pas trop bien.

« J'pensais pas à ça, râla-t-il.

-Ah ouais ? Bof. De toute façon, il est déjà tard et les elfes vont nous tuer si on loupe le repas de midi. »

Zut. En fait il râlait trop bien.

« Et tu serais pas prêt à prendre le risque ?

-Ben...

-Hé. J'ai décidé de rester dans ce trou paumé pour toi, tu pourrais faire un effort aussi. »

Lea tenta de paraître vexé, mais l'expression fut gâchée par son fou rire.

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est moi qui suis sensé faire du chantage, ici ! Mais bon, c'est proposé si gentiment... »

Isa ne protesta pas lorsque des lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes. Tant pis pour le repas de midi. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir de sous la couette et, de toute façon, il y aurait d'autres Noël. Plein. Avec lui.

* * *

**(Ok en vrai c'était juste pour clore l'histoire avec Marluxia. Et aussi pour revenir sur ce cliché un poil absurde de "non vous me virez pas, je démissionne", qui doit être un peu cathartique mais qui est une grosse erreur stratégique.)**

**(Là c'est fini pour de vrai.)**

**(Joyeux Noël les gens !)**


End file.
